


Alien Ground Zero

by CreepingDawn



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal, Creature Fic, Dry Orgasm, Fisting, Incest, M/M, Milking, Mind Control, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Pedophilia, Prostate Milking, Rape/Non-con Elements, Rimming, Tentacle Monsters, Tentacles, Underage Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-17
Updated: 2019-07-17
Packaged: 2020-06-30 05:46:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 63,066
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19846840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CreepingDawn/pseuds/CreepingDawn
Summary: On an average day, an alien comes to play at a high school, middle school, and grade school...





	Alien Ground Zero

**Author's Note:**

> This work was written a long time ago and was my first work ever written. I'm just now uploading it to AO3. Originally, I wrote it in chapters. However, I'm not going to break it up here and am posting it as one solid block with breaks between the various chapters.

On an average Wednesday, in an average town, located in an average part of the United States, something definitely not average occurred. The people in the town experienced a strange dread, specifically making them wary to approach Emerson elementary school, Washington middle school, and Grant-Thorton high school.

You see, these three schools, catering to children from the kindergarten all the way through twelfth grade, surrounded a rather large field that separated them while forming them into their own little community. The students from these schools knew each other, frequently saw each other prior to and after school, and would often co-mingle during lunch on the large grassy expanse. In a way, having these three schools virtually in the same place made it easy for busy parents to drop off their children without having to haul little Timmy a great distance to his second grade while his older sister Kelly went to her high school. In fact, the schools were so close, they actually shared one administration, one playground, and one athletic complex large enough to hold all twelve hundred students (the entire student bodies from all three schools). Yes, things were pretty average in this town, where one hundred kindergarteners would enter Emerson at the beginning of every year and one hundred seniors would graduate Grant-Thorton at the end of every year. Average, that is, until today.

For as second period was just getting started, Mr. Besker had a strange feeling overcome him; a sense that he didn't belong in the science room. No, he knew for sure he was not where he was supposed to be. In fact, as he stood lecturing his seventh graders about protons and neutrons, he began to be afraid. Something was coming. Something was coming very soon. Something was coming now, and it was only a matter of time before his fear would be justified and his terror rewarded with something dreadful. And so, to the surprise of his students, Mr. Besker simply walked out of the classroom, out past the parking lot, into the street, and into the local neighborhood. So did Mrs. Adams, the librarian. So did Ms. Jameson, the third grade teacher. And Mr. Johnson, Mrs. Tanner, Mrs. Demsy, and all of the other adults in all three schools. Every teacher, every aid, every administrator and every janitor.

But that wasn't all. As the male half of the student body watched curiously, each and every girl, from the youngest kindergartener to the oldest senior, proceeded to stop whatever she was doing and follow the adults on their mysterious exodus, feeling the same unease and need to escape that was directing their teachers and administrators. Confused boys watched as their female friends, girlfriends, and classmates simply stop everything they were doing and left. Many of them wondered if a fire alarm had been pulled or maybe the mass departure was some sort of joke. Several boys made to follow their teachers and female classmates but found that, as soon as they decided to leave, they were overcome with the feeling that they shouldn't go anywhere. None did.

In the span of ten minutes, as the boys conversed among themselves about the enigmatic departures, the entire area around and inside of the schools was evacuated by every adult and every female student. Twelve-year-old Tracy Ericson, when later asked by her parents, would only respond "It seemed like I HAD to keep going, I had to get as far away from the school as possible." Indeed, everyone who left that morning echoed her thoughts; the compulsion to leave was overwhelming and demanding.

It was at this point that something even stranger occurred. If one had been tempted to look up above the schools, one would have noticed something that would have shocked and amazed them. An object, fluid but obviously solid, large but with indistinguishable mass, shapeless but with definite form, slowly came to settle on the large grassy area in between the three schools. It was unique. Different from every organism in the world; for indeed it did not come from our world. It had no thoughts, in the same way we humans think, yet it did have some sort of instinct. It knew what it wanted and it knew what it needed. It knew how to project fear to the people throughout the town so as to protect itself from their anger.

For indeed, they would be angry because this creature was about to interact with their male young. It knew that, though no harm would come to the juvenile males through it's interaction with them (in the same way someone might try to help a young bird by putting it back in its nest after falling out), after interacting with the young, the humans would be upset and might refuse to accept their offspring back into their homes (in the same way a mother bird might smell humanity on its recently returned fledgling and might drive it from the nest). And this creature, through what we might call compassion or perhaps altruism, had no desire for pain to be brought either to the juvenile males in the schools or the adults in the town. Pain, the creature decided, was to be avoided at all cost. Pleasure, on the other hand....

Every living creature exists by extracting from its environment some form of sustenance. Humans eat things grown in the grown and the flesh of beasts. Some creatures only eat flesh. Others only eat vegetation. What's important to note, however, is that Earth creatures represent a sliver of the nourishment patterns found within this universe. The micro-Borgas on Vetta 5 eat pure copper. The Hadissa Kepta on Raigas Prime eat acidic condensation, or acid clouds. The Nuba people eat memories. This creature, the one now sitting on the green grass under a warm springtime sun, eats pleasure. Not every day, mind you. Not once a week nor once a year. Actually, the creature only needs to dine on pleasure one every three hundred thousand years, and the last time it fed was, well, three hundred thousand years ago!

James Hiddleberry, a fifth grader at Emerson, has a saying: "If I don't like broccoli, I won't eat broccoli. I love French fries, so I'm going to eat French fries!" Unfortunately for James, he isn't the only living thing in the universe that ascribes to this type of mentality with regards to mealtime. The creature has a similar type of mantra: "Pleasure tastes sweetest when it is new or only recently discovered. Pleasure from those already acquainted with it is not particularly filling, and rather bland besides. The pleasure from males is delicious and enjoyable while the pleasure from females tends to be sour and off-putting" And unlike James, who may have to eat broccoli every once in a while, the creature, who waits a long time between feedings, will always eat what it wants because, quite frankly, no one is going to stop it. Hence, the lack of female young and adults.

Eventually, as the creature settled into a comfortable position and began to salivate over its upcoming meal, two things occurred. First, it extended it's own electrical field around the three schools, acting as a solid barrier whose purpose was to keep it's (for lack of a better term) prey confined. Second, it began to extend its sensory and food retrieval organs. Of these organs, there were five. First was a basic and simple tentacle that would come to be known as a Prodder. These Prodders come in all shapes and sizes, though a distinguishing characteristic is that they all have a flared head, similar (but not near as pronounced) to a mushroom. Some Prodders are so small around that they cannot be seen. Some are as large around as an oak tree. The skin of these Prodders is slick, secreting evenly a slippery fluid called spooge that reduces friction by a considerable amount.

The second organ was called a Sucker. These tentacles are similar to the Prodders, but end in a type of mouth like organ whose depth ranges from mere millimeters to a dozen inches and is filled with thousands of micro-filaments that wiggle and compress with a great deal of dexterity. The Suckers also produce the slippery fluid called spooge and have a small Prodder embedded in their organ that acts, in many ways, like a tongue.

The third organ was later referred to simply as a Feeder; a very special organ that interacts with other organisms in a very unique way. The Feeder, whose end is capped with a small mound of flesh, attaches to the main nerve center of a creature (in a humans case, the back of the head right above the spinal column) and acts as an umbilical cord between the prey and the creature - allowing the creature to send huge quantities of necessary nutrients to the captured prey.

The fourth organ, though never noticed by any of the humans who ended up near it, would best be described as a Spiggot. The Spiggot is a small organ with a nozzle at the tip. Unlike the other organs, which all can grown to near infinite lengths, the Spiggot only grows about three feet out of the organisms body. The Spiggot expels into the air a spray of venom which fills the enclosed space around the organism (thanks to its projected electrical field) and is inhaled by it's victims. This spray is designed to interact with the victim's biology to produce two effects.

First, because the organism needs to feed off pleasure, it needs to be able to draw a great deal of pleasure out of it's prey. Most creatures can achieve their peak pleasure only once and must then wait a long period of time before being able to do so again. The venom erases this waiting period, making creatures capable of continuously hitting their pleasure peaks without causing any biological or neurological damage to itself. Additionally, the venom makes the creature experience a constant sexual awareness; a major arousal whose purpose is to make it more susceptible to the ministrations of the organism's many appendages.

Second, the venom acts as a very powerful healing agent, boosting the immune system of its victim 1000% and healing the victim of any types of injury. Any diseases of Earth, any birth defect or injury, any looming health problem will be easily corrected by the venom. In fact, this healing also has a calming effect which will help keep the victim's heart rate stable and breathing normal, making it possible to undergo something traumatic (like being caught by the organism in the first place) without dying of fright (as some animals are known to do when captured by a predator).

Finally (and an interesting side-effect), the venom exponentially speeds up the production of semen in males, and has the unique characteristic of causing immature testes to begin production of semen long before they normally would.

The final organ does not require a great deal of explanation and yet is probably the most important organ the organism has. Throughout the course of the day, many of the schoolboys would see these organs roaming the three campuses. Though unsure of their purpose, these organs are best called the Scoopers. Quite simply, at the end of this organ is a large bundle of nerves, about the size of a regular television set. This bundle of nerves acts as data entry points and "scoops up" the energy in the area surrounding it, feeding that energy back to the organism. Simply put, these Scoopers extend to wherever pleasure is being generated and absorb, in an almost psychic fashion, the energy of the pleasure.

And so, while the boys throughout Emerson, Washington, and Grant-Thorton looked about with confusion that their teachers and female classmates were gone and realized excitedly that they had free reign of the classroom, they were unaware that hundreds of Prodders, Suckers, Feeders, and Scoopers were making their way toward them while hundreds more Spiggots pumped venom into the air. If they had, they would have soon realized that there was nothing they, or their classmates, or the local or national authorities, could do about what was coming next.

........................

It had been a rather lackluster day for the sixteen and seventeen year olds sitting in Mrs. Chin's junior English class. Last night, many of them completed their reading of "The Grapes of Wrath" in time for the pop quiz that Mrs. Chin had sprung on them this morning. They were all bored - waiting mainly for the clock to inch closer to the next period and, hopefully, the end of the day. Several of them had made plans to meet afterschool at Burger King, while a few others had band or swimming or simply wanted to get home and crash. All in all, typical teenagers. When Mrs. Chin and the girls suddenly got up and left though, the boys, the pop quizzes they had been working on forgotten, looked around stupidly. Why would Mrs. Chin leave? Why would the girls? After all, the class was in the middle of a test!

Ten minutes after Mrs. Chin and the girls had left, each boy remained in his seat, chatting quietly with his neighbors about this new turn of events and wondering if this meant that class was dismissed. Several even suggested that someone go look for the missing students and faculty member, but though there was a great deal of agreement that that was the best course of action, none got up. Seventeen-year-old Jerry Rynman, who had continued to work the test and just finished the last question, put his pencil down and looked around, only now realizing what was going on. "Hmmm..." he thought to himself. "I wonder where everyone is... Well, I'm sure Mrs. Chin will be back. I better put my test on her desk like she likes." So Jerry, being a good student, got up out of his seat in the back of the room, walked over to his teachers desk, and laid his test face side up on her desk. It was at that moment that something embarrassing happened. Jerry got an erection!

Now, Jerry had had plenty of erections while in school. In fact, it always seemed that he boned up right when he was supposed to go to the blackboard or at the very moment when Cynthia Black, the girl he'd been crushing over for two years, wanted to talk to him. Popping wood wasn't unusual. However, this was not a normal erection. Instead of taking a few minutes to chub up while thinking dirty thoughts about Cynthia's tits, Jerry went from 0 to 60 in an instant. Literally, no boner while laying the test on Mrs. Chin's desk, raging boner as he retracted his hand. Embarrassed (and horny all of a sudden), Jerry tried to keep his cool as he rushed back to his seat, feeling like all eyes in the room were on him and the obvious tent in his pants. Yet Jerry didn't need to worry, because every one of the sixteen boys in his class was focused on his own raging hormones and the sudden horniness that washed over him like a tidal wave.

One moment, Roy Tacky was joking with his friend Carlos Hernandez, the next moment he as doing everything he could to suppress a moan. One moment, he was soft; the next moment, he was hard as a rock. In fact, as he tried everything he could to gain control of his body, he heard several other boys let out little groans of sexual frustration. His body flushed. His cock began to dribble pre-cum. And, almost unconsciously, his hand drifted down to his raging erection and he fought with every ounce of willpower not to slip his hand down his pants and play with himself. Instead and with an intense effort, he managed to rearrange his tool so it was more comfortable, the desire to jack-off almost overpowering.

The rest of the class was no better. Just like Jerry and Roy, each boy found that, in the span of moments, they went from conversing with their friends and completely soft to hastily trying to rearrange themselves and leaking copious amounts of pre-cum into their boxers. What's more, just as each adjusted himself so his boner wasn't stuck at an odd angle, each discovered that he wanted nothing more than whip it out and fire off a load. Nate Silverman, the stud of the football team, thanks to the load he shot in the shower that morning and the load his girlfriend Angela Mercer had sucked out of him as he drove her to school only an hour ago, was the first to conquer his near overwhelming desire to jerk off and look around at his classmates. Though Nate wasn't the brightest bulb, it was infinitely clear to him as he scanned the room that something wasn't right.

He noticed Derrick Hamper, the asshole goth kid in the corner, pink in the face and panting. He noticed Jason Werner, the nerdy but friendly kid who sat next to him and sometimes let Nate cheat off of his papers, trying desperately to pull his shirt down enough to cover what was obviously a major hard on attempting to break through his pants. The more he looked around, the more Nate realized that he wasn't the only one in the room who was feeling excessively horny all of a sudden; everyone was. And so, doing the only thing rational, Nate began to ask if anyone knew what was going on. He never completed his sentence. Only a few syllables in, the windows flew open, the door blew off its hinges, and a great deal of something entered the room.

..................

Phil was excited. He and his best friend Andy were just putting the finishing touches on their rock crystal formation. Mr. French, the science teacher at Washington Middle School, had assigned this project expecting most of his students to shrug it off as just another boring assignment. That definitely wasn't the case with Phil and Andy. Both boys were smart. Both boys were driven. Both boys were constantly number one and number two in their sixth grade class. Though only eleven, each boy looked forward to the day that they could move on to highschool and would be afforded the opportunity to tackle complex science projects. And after that? College! "Wow" Phil thought to himself as he finished writing down a description of the crystals. "I know I'm going to ace this test that Mr. French is going to give us on Friday. And then I'll be valedictorian of my high-school class (unless Andy is, in which case I'll be happy for him, though I am NOT going to let him beat me out in gpa!) and then on to Harvard and then on to become a doctor and then become president!" With that pleasing thought, Phil chuckled quietly to himself.

"What's so funny Phil?" asked Andy.

"Oh, nothing" responded Phil, "I was just thinking about the test on Friday. We are going to do so well, aren't we?"

"Ya," responded Andy, "I can't wait to see what Mr. French puts on the test. His extra credit questions are always really funny. Speaking of Mr. French, where is he? And where are the girls?"

Unobserved by Phil, Andy, and the rest of the eleven and twelve year old boys who were all busy goofing off with each other and trying to get their rock crystal formations up and running, Mr. French and the girls had slipped out a short time earlier. In fact, at that moment, they, along with many others, were already several blocks over and continuing their compulsive trek into the surrounding community. As the two boys continued to look around and ponder where everyone was, Charlie Hash and Christian Flanders, realizing their teacher and half the class was now absent, decided to make a little mischief. Both left their lab stations and began to approach the white board with the intention of drawing something comical and, perhaps, even lewd. They never made it.

Being eleven and twelve, the sixth grader boys in Mr. French's classroom were boiling over with hormones almost nonstop. In fact, as their bodies began the change into adulthood and their minds began to alter due to the influx of exotic chemicals coursing through them, most of the boys could feel that something marvelous and major was happening in their lives. For some, like Charlie Hash, sex was an old friend. Having discovered masturbation at scout camp a year and a half ago, Charlie had been pleasuring himself as part of his nightly ritual every night before he dozed off to sleep. For other, like Shawn Zees, sex was something he had heard about and knew was coming, but he still hadn't discovered the joy of fiddling with his immature pricklett. But, regardless of personal knowledge that their own bodies could produce a euphoric pleasure, each boy in that classroom had noticed that members of the opposite sex (and in some cases, the same sex) were becoming more and more interesting - even attractive.

And yet, despite some having more experience than others, none were prepared for the sudden and powerful sexual urges that hit them with the force of a nuclear blast. Unlike their high-school counterparts, who all had experience with arousal and could control their bodies to some extent, the middle-schoolers were like empty cups suddenly and forcefully brimming over with water. Cocks sprung faster than they had ever sprung before as each boy suddenly became incredibly and overwhelmingly aroused.

Several of the boys, being normal eleven and twelve-year-olds, were already horny before the mass arousal hit. Jacob Sanders, Kevin McDougle, and Kyle Barkley were each finishing up his science project while hoping that his respective boy boner would go down soon. An inconvenience to be sure, each had sprung a woody earlier and was doing his best to avoid being noticed by his peers. When the massive wave of arousal hit, all three were pushed over the edge and climaxed; for Kevin, it was his first orgasm ever.

"Oh! Oh my god! Oh my god, whats.. whats... happening to... meeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!" screamed Kevin as he shook uncontrollably, his attention firmly focused on the brutally hard 3-inch cocklett in his pants that, though it was not ejecting any liquid from his body, still kept sending signals to his brain that over-loaded his senses. He came. And came. And came some more. "Ahhhhh" he screamed, seeing stars and planets and feeling like a molten core was trying to burst from his body. He had never cum in his entire life and it seemed that his eleven-year-old body was attempting to make up for lost time. As his orgasm hit and with no experience of such, Kevin could only wonder helplessly as his muscles shuddered, he broke out in an intense sweat, and his immature prostate did its best to expel the non-existent fluid his balls had yet to produce.

Also unlike their high-school counterparts, who had the ability to control their urges born from several years of puberty, the sixth grade boys in Mr. French's class had no such self-control. Heads were thrown back in moans. Hands moved from crystalline rock formations to rock hard nipples and began to rub those sensitive and sexy glands. Most of the boys shoved a hand into his pants and grasped his impossibly hard cock. Christian Flanders, halfway to Mr. French's desk and without even realizing what he was doing in front of his classmates, lifted his right leg onto a nearby empty chair, shoved his left hand down the front of his pants to grasp his boycock, and sent his right hand down the back of his pants to force his middle finger right up his ass - a trick he had learned only a few nights ago that would lead to an even better orgasm.

Within moments, the sixth grade boys were engaged with their bodies in a carnal fashion, pleasuring themselves fast and with the vigor that only an eleven or twelve-year-old could muster. And they all still had their cloths on! So focused on the onslaught of bodily feelings, none seemed to notice that the windows and doors had opened and a new onslaught was about to begin!

..................

Six-year-old Billy Fraizer was bored. His First grade teacher, Mrs. Kinsey, had left the classroom right in the middle of story time. One minute, Mrs. Kinsey was reading from My Dog Rufus, a cool chapter book about a magic dog named Rufus McBarker. The next minute, she was gone. This in and of itself wasn't entirely unusual though. Sometimes, Mrs. Kinsey left the room to talk on her cell phone and cry. He'd asked his mom about it one time and she'd said poor Mrs. Kinsey was getting a divorce, meaning she and her husband weren't going to live together any more. Billy felt bad for Mrs. Kinsey because she was so nice and a really good teacher. He just could wrap his head around why her husband wouldn't want to live with her. But his mom had told him not to talk about it and, being a good kid, he had kept his mouth shut.

What had made this time weird, though, was that the girls had left too! Each one of them had gotten up and followed Mrs. Kinsey out the door! Several of the boys, Billy included, had voiced questions at them as they left, but none of the girls or Mrs. Kinsey had answered. Billy thought about following them but, for some reason, couldn't. It was like he didn't want to. Like, he had to stay were he was. None of the other boys left either. Still, even though it was weird, Billy wasn't worried. They would come back because Mrs. Kinsey had promised them that they could do an art project later and there was no way she'd break her promise.

As the minutes ticked by and his classmates and he looked around at each other and waited for Mrs. Kinsey and the girls to come back, he began to daydream about what he was going to do after school. His best friend Peter Patakky and his other best friend Megan Ruints were going over to Peter's house. Peter's mom had agreed to let them come over and play and Billy was excited because Peter just got a new swing set built in his backyard. Megan had said that she could swing the highest on it, but Billy wasn't so sure. After all, Megan was a girl and everyone knew boys were better at that sort of thing. It was a that moment that JD Daniels got up and, turning to his classmates, asked the question that was on everyone's mind. "Where'd everybody go?"

"I don't know", replied Michael Loverns "do you think we were supposed to go too?"

"Probably" responded Terry Castro. "But they didn't tell us to".

"Well" interrupted JD, "I want to know what happens to Rufus McBarker!" And with that, the precocious seven year old, in his normal outgoing fashion, marched right up to Mrs. Kinsey seat, picked up the book, sat down, and began trying to puzzle out the words on the page. Despite being seven, JD was a natural leader and, due to taking the lead, his classmates all settled back down and attempted to pay attention. After all, if Mrs. Kinsey wasn't going to read to them, maybe JD could! And if the girls weren't here, too bad!

After picking a random paragraph to start (as JD wasn't sure where Mrs. Kinsey had left off), he began to read. It was tough going, though. Despite being a good reader for his age, JD struggled over some of the larger words. In the end, however, he began to find a bit of a rhythm and his classmates began to let their minds drift as he progressively, and sometimes haltingly, told the story of Rufus McBarker.

A short time later, as JD was in the middle of describing Rufus's encounter with the mailman, something strange happened. Billy, who was paying attention to the story in an almost dazed fashion, suddenly felt as if he just jolted awake; as if he'd started to nod off and just as his head began to tilt forward, his mind snapped to attention. Yet, this was a different kind of attention and it most certainly was a different kind of snap. He felt more aware of his surroundings. His skin began to prickle and he got goosebumps. He became aware that his classmates had suddenly started breathing harder and, with that realization, discovered his own breath was much more labored than it had been moments earlier. He began to sweat. He quickly scanned the room, making eye contact with several of the other boys, noting that they too had begun to sweat and look otherwise flustered. Several of them had flushed faces, and each seemed to be imploring him with their eyes to explain why they suddenly felt so strange. Suddenly, the book JD was holding fell to the floor, and the noise of its impact startled the seventeen first graders from their stupor. "I feel weird" said JD, with echo's of "me too" and "uh huh" coming just after. And with that, each boy seemed to suddenly realize that something was going on in his pants.

The reaction was obvious. In a matter of moments, just after the strange feeling swept through the room, each boy became both erect and cognizant of the fact that he was erect. Sure, their wieners had all been hard before, but it never seemed to register to any of them as odd or different. Now, all their thoughts came flooding to that one organ - all their thoughts fleeing one head and into another. And the feelings themselves seemed to be demanding something - their little cockletts seemed to want, nay, need them to do... something. Unsure of how to calm their raging hormones, the boys all began to fidget in place and bounce around with unbridled energy. It felt, to them, like they were ready to pop.

The lone boy in the room that had some inkling of what was going on was six-year-old Brian Catrell. For the past few months, his brother Carl, who was fifteen and in high-school, had been coming into his room at night and doing stuff to him. It started with Carl using his fingers to touch Brian "down there" and making Brian touch Carl's hard wiener at the same time. A couple of weeks ago, Carl suddenly put his face down to Brian's little dickie and actually sucked on it like a popsicle. It felt kinda nice, Brian thought when Carl was doing it, but also kinda bad because Brian knew his brother shouldn't be doing it. When he had been forced to lick Carl's wiener in return, Brian had thought he was going to cry. It wasn't until Carl began to bob up and down really fast on Brian's little boycock that Brian suddenly started to feel really good down there and that good feeling, coupled with his brothers threats, convinced him to keep the whole thing quiet. Though Brian wasn't entirely sure he really liked the "sex stuff" as his brother called it, and he sometimes dreaded what was to come when his door would open late at night and Carl would get in bed with him, the feelings now coursing through him reminded him of those many nights with Carl. And instead of feeling sad or yucky at the thought of his brother touching him and making Brian touch him back, Brian suddenly found himself craving those games. He shuddered with pleasure.

It was Billy who noticed something else had happened while he and his classmates were wrestling with their out-of-control and newly discovered urges. The classroom door and the windows had all been opened. As Billy was about to mention it, something unimaginable sprang from the thresholds and into Mrs. Kinsey's first grade classroom.

.........................

Thirteen-year-old Alex lay in his room unable to fall asleep. It was just after 2:00am and his parents had only left his bedside an hour ago, still considerably more distraught themselves over the events that had occurred throughout the day than was their teenage son. No, what his parents and the authorities continued to refer to as a horror and a nightmare seemed more like an odd, even somewhat pleasant, dream. Of course, Alex remembered the whole ordeal from beginning to end, but as his mind continued to recall the day's events, he found that the memory was slightly fuzzy and incorporeal. It seemed to have both happened to him and to have not happened to him, with his mind trying to alternate between what it observed during the many hours he spent at what was quickly becoming known as AGZ or "alien ground zero" and what it wanted to imagine his experiences looked like from an out of body camera angle.

Still, Alex was certain of two things. First, despite the adults continuing to refer to him and all the students as "victims," Alex didn't feel victimized. In fact, he didn't feel horrible or guilty or afraid or repulsed at all. He felt like he had contributed to something great and that his contribution was valued by... well... Alex wasn't sure. But it was valued and it was important. He was important. The second thing Alex was sure of was that his mind's eye, despite showing the events of the day as hazy and ethereal, remembered the beginning of the experience with a great deal more clarity. Though Alex tried to think about many of the things that had occurred that day, many of the things he'd done and had done to him, his mind kept dragging him back to the first hour or so of his experience. And as he started to remember, he started to get erect. Slowly pulling the covers off of his bed and easing his pajama bottoms down, his hand wrapping gently around his hard 3.5-inch member...

..........................

Just as second period was about to begin, Alex Hernshaw realized he had a problem. He had to poop. Not just that, though. He really had to poop. Like, a major poop. "Damn" he thought to himself. "I should have taken a shit this morning instead of sleeping in. Stupid alarm waking me up before the stupid sun even comes up! Ugh!" Admonishing himself for his failure to take care of his morning necessities, Alex got out of his desk and walked up to Mr. James, his seventh grade science teacher. "Excuse me sir, but can I... I mean, may I go to the bathroom?" He asked as politely as he could. Mr. James was a cool guy and Alex figured he wouldn't have a problem. Sure Alex would miss the beginning of the class, but if he hurried, he wouldn't miss enough to make Mr. James mad. "Go ahead, Alex" Mr. James responded, focused more on his lesson plan than the request presented to him. Alex was a decent kid and Mr. James knew he wouldn't get in to trouble. Plus, Alex got consistently good grades so that entitled him to a bit of leeway.

Alex nodded in thanks and made his way out of the classroom and towards the boy's bathroom. His classroom was on the far side of Washington middle school and the bathroom closest happened to be pretty far from most of the rest of the school. That being the case, it wasn't used much and would afford him a bit of privacy as he took the dump that was now starting to insist that it was ready to go.

Alex was a pretty normal thirteen year old. At 5'1'' and 98 pounds, he was neither the tallest nor the shortest kid in his class. A bit on the slim side, much of his baby fat had already melted away but the musculature of adolescence was slow in coming. With his northern European ancestry, Alex sported clear pale skin (his mother kept dreading the development of acne, though none had appeared so far), a cute pug nose, wide blue eyes, and blondish hair kept somewhat short and impossible to tame. A light smattering of freckles graced the bridge of his nose, which some of the girls in has class had started to notice made him particularly interesting.

Still in the early stages of puberty, Alex had nothing under his arms, very fine blond hair on his arms and legs, and only a small patch of curly blond pubic hair above his circumcised 3.5inch cocklet. Though he knew that he had some working knowledge of sex and he knew that at some point he was going to be really interested in the subject, Alex found himself more interested in playing baseball and dirt bikes than he did in the girls whom he caught staring at him more and more frequently. Moreover, while he had heard people talk about jerking-off and basically knew what it was (of course, what kind of boy would he be if he didn't!), he'd never really tried it himself. It's not that he didn't want to, mind you! It's just that, well, he just wasn't interested, you know? Of course, little did Alex know that within the hour, some part of his rational mind would wonder why he'd never thought to try and achieve orgasm through self manipulations! That's not, of course, to say that Alex had never had an orgasm! In fact, he'd had several over the last year. It's just that these rare occurrences happened in the middle of the night when, under the influence of half-understood and rarely remembered dreams, Alex found his body shaking with joy as his slumbering form humped his body against his bedsheets and his little pricklet signaled to his small balls to release their contents - a futile order as said contents wouldn't develop until just before AGZ.

Alex entered the bathroom quickly. Checking to make sure he was alone and sighing in relief that he'd be able to shit without anyone there to listen to him, he made his way to the second stall (as the first one was a bit, well, shitty) and proceeded to shut and lock the stall door. Making sure that the stall was clean, there was nothing gross on the seat, and there was plenty of toilet paper, Alex dropped his jeans and boxers and sat himself assuredly on the can. Within moments, Alex was pooping like his life depended on it. "Ahhhh" he thought to himself as his belly gave a grumble of thanks. "The joy of a good crap." For the next few minutes, Alex split his time doing his business and daydreaming as only a child can.

It was just as he was finishing up and beginning to contemplate wiping himself when Alex's world became unhinged. Within the span of a moment, Alex's penis went from soft and feeling normal to hard as a rock and sending a tide of sexual desire through the poor thirteen year olds nerve endings and straight into his brain. Alex threw his head back as he let loose a guttural moan. "Ohhhhhhhhhh!" he squealed, his voice cracking as it seemed to have been doing lately. Fast as lightning, Alex reached his hand toward his aching member hoping to calm his unexplained urge. As his fingers wrapped around the staining flesh, however, all thoughts of calm fled as the electric touch of his palm unlocked the natural instinct all boys have: to wildly and gloriously seek sexual gratification through the timeless art of masturbation. And masturbate he did - pumping his cock, for the first time in his life, with the desire to cum!

"Up and down. Up and down. Up and Down" his subconscious screamed at him. "Tight and loose. Tight and loose. Tight and loose." As part of him wondered what the hell he was doing, another part of him was relishing in the previously unknown pleasure that his hand and cock were generating. "Aw... Oh god.... Oh my god.... This is awesome..." he groaned as his hand flew around his pulsing flesh. Speeding up, Alex began to feel something coiling within him, something that felt like he was going to pop. Some...energy...seemed to raced through his body towards his penis and Alex could feel that this unknown energy was related to his actions. All he knew at that point was his hand, his cock, and the energy. Just before the feeling became unbearable and as the stars began to gather outside his field of vision, ready to rain down upon him in bliss, his other hand, as if directed by some magic, slipped along his smooth boy tummy, across his lean chest, and made contact with his taut sensitive nipple.

Alex came. Hard. Rope after rope of semi-translucent cum flew from the head of his cock as his small prostate contracted powerfully. The first jet, indeed, the first semen ever produced by Alex, shot wildly into the air two, almost three feet, and landed on his blond hair, his cute face, and his t-shirt. The second, third, fourth, and fifth blasts poured out of him, most hitting him in the face and chest. The sixth, seventh, eighth, and ninth shots dribbled out onto his shirt and covered his fist that was still pumping his throbbing boycock. As he came, Alex rocked back and forth on the toilet, raising his legs into the air as they snapped taut under the intense pleasure. His toes curled. His jaw dropped. And he let out a scream of pure pleasure. "Ahhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!" he squealed loudly, his mind going white and his eyes seeing stars.

Though his orgasm seemed to last eternity, eventually Alex began to come down from his high. Blinking rapidly and slowly putting the pieces of his experience together, Alex realized that he was sitting in the boys bathroom, covered from head to cock in what he remembered was called semen, and had just screamed at the top of his lungs as he had the most intense experience of his life. His face, already flushed and sweaty from his exertion, flushed even more. How embarrassing! "I hope know one heard that" Alex thought to himself. "Oh man, that was awesome! But jeez, what the hell came over me?"

Taking a few deep breaths and readying himself to get cleaned up, Alex paused to ponder this new development in his life. His mind wandered and he began to put the pieces of his limited sexual knowledge into place. With the advent of his self-inflicted orgasm, Alex started to connect the dots within his mind as the wonderful world of sex opened up for him. Losing track of himself and the time, nearly ten minutes passed. However, his mind snapped to attention when Alex began to feel strange. He had just had an orgasm, right? Thinking quickly, he seemed to remember something from his health class about the chemicals in the brain being released after sex. While he knew he didn't just have real sex (like, between a boy and girl), he was pretty sure that doing what he'd just done was kinda sex. Right? And the chemicals, after orgasm, were the things that turned off the sex drive. That's why his friend Kyle's older brother Bobby said you can't just keep having sex - your brain turns you off after you cum. So why was his boycock, which had softened after he creamed himself, suddenly starting to harden again. And why, oh god, why did he suddenly want to start wanking again?

As his cocklett reached rigidity and his hand crept (despite knowing that he really shouldn't) back towards his stiffy, Alex raged a battle with himself. On one hand, he really wanted another wank. On the other, he still hadn't cleaned himself up, was covered in cum, and was missing class. Just as Alex reached the decision to stop and clean up, the door to the bathroom and the windows above the opposite wall all opened loudly and with a great deal of force. Alex couldn't see either of them, but he jumped when they slammed open anyway. Feeling suddenly embarrassed for the state he was in, nervous that whoever had obviously just entered would smell the now pungent aroma of teen boy jizz, oddly wary with a sense of foreboding, and, even stranger, content with the knowledge that everything was going to be alright, Alex froze in place. No footsteps sounded. The bathroom was quiet. Just as Alex was about to continue his task of cleaning up and making up his mind that no one was in the room with him, the bathroom stall door flew off the hinges.

Time stopped. Alex sat on the toilet covered in semen, his pants and boxers around his ankles, his throbbing member pointing straight to the sky, and his mouth desperately trying to articulate the shock that had him frozen in place. Before him, where a door had been was the strangest thing Alex had ever seen in his thirteen years of life. Several appendages floated a couple of feet off of the ground right at the entrance to the stall. They were clearish, somewhat see-through, and had the slightest tinges of rainbow-like color, similar to how a puddle of water with a thin sheet of oil on top looks when the sunlight illuminates it. They looked slick and near incorporeal. Several of the vines, or, better yet tentacles (Alex thought to himself), were incredibly thin with a few being damn near impossible to see. Others appeared thick, ranging from the size of Alex's wrist to as big around as his backpack. As Alex soaked in the sight before him, his gaze couldn't help but follow the long tendrils to their point of origin, with many cascading down the opposite wall after apparently having entered the bathroom through the high up window and with several others turning sharply in front of him and apparently having entered the room through the door to the hall.

Though it seemed an eternity, only a few heartbeats passed before Alex, his mind finally catching up to the events before him, ordered his brain to scream in surprise. Before he could utter a sound, however, the tentacles rushed him, wrapping around his arms, legs, and torso while quickly, though gently, pulling the stunned Alex out into the middle of the bathroom and into the air. Before the shock of the sudden movement could wear off, Alex's arms and legs were pulled away from each other (gently but forcefully of course) and Alex, guided by the thick tentacle wrapped firmly around his hips and lower stomach, tilted him backwards so he found himself being held head-up at a forty-five degree angle. Quick as lightning, another couple of tentacles placed themselves behind his back and head so as to support the frail human child and, had Alex been in his right mind, he would have found himself snug, secure, and comfortable - though unable to move his own appendages.

The things wrapped around him felt soft as silk and somewhat fleshy. They also seemed to be covered in some sort of ultra-thin slime or goo whose slickness, Alex's jumbled mind concluded, should have made it impossible for the things to hold him securely. Yet secure, and interestingly enough unafraid, he was. What Alex wasn't aware of at that moment was that the creature, in the process of encountering the human offspring throughout the three schools, was busy collecting information on their biology, psychology, and physical capacities through the use of its conveniently placed Scoopers. Being a very old and very experienced organism, the creature only took a moment to thoroughly understand the human boys and the best ways for it to garner pleasure from them. Then it did two things in rapid succession. First, it quickly adjusted the chemical composition of its venom being produced by its Spiggots so as to maximize its positive effects on the children. Almost immediately after, it sent out a message to its Prodders and Suckers: Proceed.

Without warning, small, almost invisible Prodders dove under Alex's clothing, snaking under his shirt and down deep into his socks and shoes. Several wrapped around his boxers and paints, stretched between his ankles, as well. Then, with dexterity and brute force, they scattered in many different directions, utterly tearing to shreds all of Alex's clothing while not causing Alex the slightest discomfort. Literally, he went from mostly clothed (despite his very naked pelvic region) to naked as a newborn. The clothing, the creature surmised, was an unnecessary impediment and needed to go.

Alex yelped as his clothing exploded around him. All of a sudden, several Prodders came out of nowhere and began to caress his captive body. These new appendages, all about the thickness of a number two pencil, found all his sensitive areas. They caressed his feet and hands. They stroked his calves and arms. Several slipped underneath the much larger tentacle supporting his spine and began to massage his back, hips, and shoulders. Some crossed and re-crossed his delicious tummy, all the while coating Alex in a light layer of slippery spooge. Some of the very small Prodders found his underarms and gently, though vigorously, began to rub circles around his hairless teenage pits. A cluster of Prodders, all incredibly thin, approached his face and split apart, two of the smallest gently entering his ears just a fraction, two more snaking just a tiny bit into his nostrils, and several of the larger ones caressing his forehead, cheeks, neck. Seemingly content that they had all located the areas they wished to pleasure, all the Prodders around Alex's head began to vibrate. Seemingly chaotic, the Prodders worked with a purpose: though they were attacking all over Alex's body, they were conspicuously absent from his taut nipples, his still throbbing boycock, and his tight virgin (though somewhat grungy, as he hadn't started to wipe after relieving himself) asshole.

Despite everything that had happened between the moment when Alex began to feel the need to pleasure himself a second time while on the toilet and the moment when the Prodders around his face began to vibrate, Alex never once lost his erection. In fact, though his mind was taking in and processing the huge amounts of data that his capture had created and he had stopped focusing on his painful arousal, the sexual pressure within his body had continued to grow as the moments passed. With the Prodders on his face feeling wonderful and the Prodders caressing his body feeling just as good, Alex's horniness broke through his minds valiant efforts to make sense of his situation and he found himself engrossed in the waves of pleasure the Prodders were sending to his brain. It was with those realizations that Alex's body was pushed into his second orgasm of the day and he came hard. Rope after rope of cum shot from his stiffy and, thanks to the creatures venom which by this point had totally immersed itself into his body, he came with more force and produced more spunk than he had only ten minutes earlier while pleasuring himself.

"Ohhhhhhhhh" Alex wailed as his body introduced him to pleasures unknown and he continued to spill his seed in copious amounts. His skin flushed in joy, he broke out into a body-wide sweat, and though this orgasm had caught him off guard and he had not felt the build up to it, it was thanks to the new alien chemicals racing through his body that his peak lasted a great deal longer and his orgasm faded much slower than it normally would for a human male. This being the creature's goal, it gleefully shared in his pleasure.

After a long and satisfying orgasm, Alex's tense body began to calm and the Prodders pleasuring him moved away from his body. Breathing heavily and with a rapid pulse (though in no danger), Alex started to relax. His breath evened out, his heart rate slowed slightly, his pricklett started to soften, his sweat began to cool, and his mind cleared enough for him to think coherently. "Holy shit" he mumbled aloud. "That was.... That was fuckin' awesome" Chuckling to himself and embracing his somewhat mischievous side, he wiggled his hand enough so as to pat one of the larger tentacles and muttered humorously "thanks for that buddy. But, your going to have to let me down now, ok?"

There was no response. So, as Alex lay suspended in the air, he began to think on the situation. For ten minutes, thoughts swirled around his head. These things were clearly not from earth or he felt like he would have heard about them. There was something about them that seemed so alien. He wondered if he was the only one caught up like this or if there were more of these things around. In fact, he'd love to get down and figure out what was going on! "Oh shit" he realized. "My fuckin' clothes!" How the hell was he to get out of here if he was totally naked? Should he call for help? What if someone walked in on him like this? What if there was no one around? "Aw man" he thought to himself, "I think I'm really screwed here." And with that thought, Alex began to feel worried. No wait, he didn't feel worried, per se. Instead, he felt like he should be worried. Yet, he really wasn't. In fact, this whole thing had been kinda fun. With all those things rubbing up on him, cumming had felt great! In fact, he had no idea that his penis could make him feel so great.

"Speaking of my little buddy" Alex thought to himself as he, all of a sudden, felt a wave of horniness pass through him and latch on. "I think I'm starting to feel... Oh shit... What's going on!" Confused, Alex knew that after two amazing orgasms, one twenty minutes earlier and one just ten minutes earlier, he should not be ready to go again. Yet his cock seemed to think otherwise. Feeling himself flush with desire and breaking out again in perspiration, Alex watched as his cock went from mostly soft to totally hard. Alex couldn't believe that in the span of a half dozen heartbeats, he went from satiated and spent to sexually primed and raring to go. Without warning, all of the Prodders that had previously been manipulating him came rushing back and Alex's thoughts became hazy and indistinct thanks to the onslaught of sexual gratification. Though neither his tits, cock, nor ass were being touched, the combination of feelings from most of the rest of his body made Alex feel wonderful and horny and great. Then, the unexpected happened.

As Alex opened his mouth in a breathy moan, a small Sucker darted past his lips and, opening is flowerlike head, latched onto his tongue. Its tiny filaments, finding themselves pushed up against flesh, began to dance across his taste buds while the Sucker began to apply some small suction to his tongue. At that same moment, several tiny Prodders made their way into his open mouth and began to tickle the roof and his cheeks. Because all of the appendages in his mouth were small, Alex was in no discomfort. Instead, the added oral manipulations felt wonderful! Alex, being played like a musical instrument by the creature, responded by closing his lips around the oral invaders and frenching the tentacles for all it was worth. The creature, delighted, teased and tortured Alex's mouth skillfully while removing all blockages to his nasal air passages so the child could breath without difficulty.

As Alex moaned into this new pleasure, twenty-two more Suckers latched onto his body, ten on his fingers, ten on his toes, and two on his incredibly sensitive nipples. All these new Suckers immediately began to gently suckle, tease, and stroke, sending wonderful feelings right into Alex's brain, especially the ones playing with his nipples. Those two, well aware of their duty and the fact that the nipple is exceptionally sensitive, went to town on poor Alex, sending shockwaves of pleasure through him. His tiny taut nubs were stroked and flicked and pinched in ways that drove him wild. He writhed in place, held aloft by the ever-present tentacles. It was this new torturous joy, the first assault on one of Alex's erogenous zones, which sent him over the edge for a third time.

"Oh god, oh god, oh god..........." Alex chanted to himself as his boycock erupted with a fountain of dick-snot. Wave after wave rocked his body, the combined feelings melding into the most amazing orgasm yet. Alex squealed. Five shots, six shots, seven shots. His torso, face, and hair were covered in cum. Eleven shots, twelve shots, thirteen shots. The wall was drenched; Alex's little prostate heroically pumping out the baby batter. Finally subsiding at twenty-three shots of cum (with a great deal dribbling over his pelvis), Alex slumped into the loving embrace of the tentacles as the Prodders and Suckers retreated from his spent body. Just as before, Alex began to calm down while his body expunged the evidence of arousal and orgasm. His heart rate slowed somewhat, his cock went soft, and his breathing became even. His mind, breaking through the clouds of passion that had been overwhelming it moments earlier, idly wondered how it was he could have achieves three amazing orgasms in such a short period of time and, more importantly, how was it he seemed to produce more spunk with each passing peak.

Little did Alex know, the creature's Spiggots had been pumping copious amounts of venom into the air and Alex had absorbed a great deal of it; the exotic chemicals doing amazing and wonderful things within his body. It was keeping him healthy, safe from the trauma of repeated orgasms, and sane. Interestingly enough, one of the side effects was that his testicles were producing semen and the requisite fluids at an incredible rate. Now that the venom had had a chance to fully absorb into his system, Alex could expect (and indeed would soon realize) to expel his seed between twenty-five and thirty-five times per orgasm, producing nearly a gallon of liquid. Moreover, a Feeder, which had attached itself to the back of Alex's neck without him realizing it, was feeding him a constant stream of nutrients that his body, thanks to the creatures venom, was rapidly breaking down to replace his lost loads.

After another ten minutes of mulling over his escape while testing his restraints and with the cum that coated much of him still somewhat warm, Alex was once again seized with an intense desire for sexual release. As before, his body flushed with passion, his limp cocklett stiffened, and Alex growled out a low moan of need. A moment later, all the previous appendages, which until that moment had been standing by and waiting for him to flush with arousal, attacked the playground that was his vulnerable thirteen year old body. Arms, legs, feet, hands, back, stomach, chest, nipples, ears, face, and mouth were stroked, sucked, teased, rubbed, and generally pleasured so as to raise Alex's libido while causing his mind to fog over with lust. And of course, in keeping with it's method of operation, the creature added a new element to Alex's ordeal. Ever so slowly, two small Prodders, like tongues in their soft wetness, crept around his hip bone and began ever so gently to lap at his cum-laden testicles. At the same time his balls were being fondled, a very dexterous Sucker, conveniently the same size and shape of Alex's straining penis, slipped carefully over the head of his boyhood and down his shaft. Had Alex been able to form a coherent thought at that moment, it would have gone something like "HOLY FUCKING SHIT OH MY GOD OH MY GOD OH MY GOD FUCK SHIT SON OF A BITCH" but, alas, Alex was so lost in his pleasure, all he could do in response to the envelopment of his cocklett was to moan unintelligibly around the Sucker currently tonguing his mouth. And when the internal ring of the new sucker began to move up and down on his penis, from base to tip and back, and the small filaments began to writhe against him, Alex could do nothing but hold on for dear life.

The pleasure was otherworldly (literally) and Alex saw stars as his orgasm began to build and the Sucker on his boycock and the Prodders fondling his balls sped up their ministrations in response. It wasn't until the Sucker's tongue (an ultra thin and slick Prodder built inside the Suckers "mouth") slipped quickly and deeply inside his urethra and began to rapidly piston in and out of him, causing immense and immediate pleasure to rise out of the core of his cock, that Alex's fourth orgasm of the day hit. Like a tsunami, the pleasure came with such a force that all Alex could do was to thrash about and to squeal and cry with abandon.

As Alex erupted a fountain of cum, the Sucker's tongue retreated backwards and the Sucker itself sped up its masturbatory motions and contracted and expanded it's internal ring that was currently flying up and down Alex's overflowing boyhood. At the same time, the Sucker vacuumed Alex's cum deep into itself, releasing most of it on the ground several feet way while redirecting a little bit of it to the Sucker engaging Alex's mouth. All of a sudden, Alex found himself with a mouthful of his own hot boyspunk and instinctually began to swallow the creamy substance. It's somewhat bitter and salty flavor cut through Alex's befuddled mind and heightened his awareness of his own orgasm.

The creature did this on purpose. Understanding the sexual psychology of the human species, the creature recognized that the arousal of humans could be inflamed when they encountered, during a sexual situation, something that blatantly pointed out that they were, indeed, involved in said sexual situation. This principle was proven by Alex's response - as his mind grasped that he was participating by consuming his own jizz, something taboo and unthinkable to the teen, he felt a new sense of excitement, tinged with a bit of shame, course through his body. Though that extra jolt of pleasure was small compared to the massive amounts radiating from the boy, the creature knew that little pleasures added up to tasty snacks.

Just after the first two creature-induced orgasms, the tentacles caressing Alex receded along with his sexual desire. They did so in order to allow him the ten-minute breaks the creature's venom required before it could prepare Alex's body for an all knew sexual experience. As such, Alex had two opportunities for his mind to clear entirely and for his body to rest before the next onslaught. This time, things were different. Instead of the tentacles retreating halfway through his earth- shattering orgasm, they simply slowed considerably down for about a minute. As his body ejected his cum for the twenty-eighth and final time during his fourth orgasm of the day and before his sexual high was able to drop enough for him to think complex coherent thoughts, the tentacles began their ministrations again. This time, Alex got no breather. "Ohhhh Nooooo" Alex hazily thought to himself as he realized that his desire to cum didn't dissipate like it had previously and instead, merely a minute after cumming, he found himself longing to get off again. The desire was there. The need was there. He felt stretched and ready to pop. He knew, he just knew, that he'd be cumming again very soon.

The creature, realizing that the current form of its venom didn't work perfectly and thus needed time between the peaks of pleasure to prepare the boy for another round, began early in its assault on the earthlings to alter its chemical composition so as to achieve its desired ends. It was impatient, and the ten earth minutes between the ending of one sexual peak and the start of the journey towards the next one was simply to long for the hungry creature. Therefore, it sought to reduce that waiting period from around ten minutes to just about one. That way, it could force more peaks more rapidly and reap the bountiful harvest of pleasure. Just before Alex's fourth orgasm, the creature perfected the venom and began delivering it to all of its captured prey. As such, with only a minute of rest for Alex, his body began to respond sexually to the greatly slowed Prodders and Suckers. Pleased with it's prey's quick response, the creature sped up its loving torture.

Alex floated on clouds of pleasure. For an eternity (fifteen minutes), he experienced countless (five) more orgasms. The creature would suck and stroke him for a short time. He'd cum bucket loads. The creature would slow down and his orgasm would start to subside. Then the creature would start the process over again. His appendages were rubbed. His face and ears and nose were tickled. His nipples were tweaked and his balls were fondled. His cock was sucked continuously and every time he came, some of his jizz would be deposited in his mouth by the Sucker making love to his tongue. Just before orgasm, right as he was on the brink, he'd feel something slip into his pee hole and furiously piston in and out. Instead of being painful, as he would have thought, this quick and intense pleasure pushed him over the edge each time.

The creature was pleased as well. Not only had its venom reduced the time between the peaks of its prey, but it was doing an exceptional job of keeping the prey in top condition and healthy for this vigorous activity. Nerves were re-enforced. Blood composition and oxygen were made optimal. The physical limitations of the prey would normally never have allowed for an assault of this fashion, yet the venom was conditioning their bodies to accept it without any damage being done. After finding the results of the last few minutes pleasing and content in its own ability, the creature decided to move forward by adding new elements to the dance.

As his ninth orgasm of the day started to subside and Alex already found himself hard and horny for the next one to begin, a curious thing began to occur. His legs, held straight out from his body by the tentacles, began to be pulled apart. Slowly, almost as if the things didn't want to hurt him, his legs were then bent at the knees and his knees were cautiously drawn up towards his chest. Within moments, Alex found himself in a position that naturally parted his pert round bottom so as to expose his hidden flower to the world. It was lovely, hairless, and pink as a newborn. Despite having not wiped himself earlier, some of the spooge that had coat his thighs and back, deposited there by the spooge covered Prodders, had dripped down his hidden valley and the spooges' unique characteristics (antibacterial and the like) had cleaned his backside more thoroughly than had he done it himself. Clean and virginal, his tiny boypussy opened and closed slightly as the Suckers on his boycock and nipples sped up. Unable to see himself from this new position and with his head thrown back in a moan due to the pleasure racking his body, Alex didn't see the Prodders approaching his vulnerable hole.

"Yeep!" Alex squeaked unintelligibly, as he felt one of the tentacles touch his tiny quivering asshole ever so lightly. "Oh no!.... Oh shit!.... I don't want!.... Ah!... Ah!... " Alex though disjointedly as the unwelcome invade began to rub his little hole more and more vigorously, causing spikes of pleasure to surge up his spine and assault his brain. The Prodder, sensing that it had left more than enough of the slippery spooge around the end of the child's digestive tract, slowly began to worm its way past the tight ring of muscle desperately trying to bar its passage. Due in part to its slippery nature and in part to its relatively thin shape, there was nothing poor Alex could do to keep out the Prodder as it's mushroom-like head finally forced its way past his sphincter and into his rectum. Unable to help himself, Alex emitted a low moan of need. When the thing started to enter him, he was sure it would hurt terribly. Instead, because the creature was so careful and the offending appendage was perfectly sized so as not to tear up his backdoor, the only thing Alex's nerve endings registered was the joy of well-executed sodomy.

And sodomized he was! After the initial penetration, the Prodder began to go to town. It pumped in and out of him, never allowing its flared head to leave his hole and continuing to plunge a little further ahead with each thrust. Faster and faster the Prodder slammed into the thirteen year olds boypussy, exploring more and more of this forbidden wonderland. Alex, his whole body inflamed with lust and the joy of having his cocklett sucked merging with the new pleasure from his first assfuck, squealed and screeched and moaned. His mind seemed to escape his body and his world seemed to exist only of pleasure and need and the continued relentless sucking sucking sucking of his hard straining boycock and the pounding pounding pounding of his tight wonderful boypussy. And then it happened. The thing inside him hit something special - a magical spot that launched Alex into space. He silently screamed in pleasure, unable to make a sound due to the intensity of the feelings inside him. He came, harder than the previous nine times, his cock erupting his massive load and his body quivering in ecstasy. The creature, knowing that the too sensitive prostates would be a good way to force it's prey to hit their peaks, began to ruthlessly pound Alex's magic button over and over and over again, forcing the child to cum over and over and over. His tenth, eleventh, and twelfth orgasms ran together as one long unbroken chain while his cocklett spilled gallons of his seed. His little testes, valiantly producing spunk at incredible rates (with the aid of the venom), could not cope with the demand for semen now that there was no rest between orgasms. Towards the end of his twelfth climax, Alex stopped firing off any loads and, seeming to revert back to his prepubescent days, his wet orgasm became dry.

The creature, realizing it had become a little too enthusiastic (despite the wonderful pleasure it got from its prey during that specific sequence of peaks) and that a continued assault would result in damage to its young victim (in fact, a few moments more and the child's body would begin a shutdown sequence), slowed down and stopped the sexual assault in time with the subsiding of the child's twelfth peak. For several minutes, the Suckers and Prodders backed off of Alex and allowed the totally spent teen to recover while the venom inside began to repair and revitalize his body. It brought oxygen to limbs, repaired blood vessels, adjusted the chemicals in him so as to keep him healthy, and assisted in the production of new sperm. Unknown to Alex, the venom even repaired the micro-tears in his anus and rectum, soothing and making more elastic the muscles so that he would be able to take, without pain, larger and larger Prodders as the day went on (within reason, of course) while, at the same time, tightening his anal passage so as to make his little pucker seem as if it had never been violated in the first place.

The first coherent thought that glided through Alex's thoroughly exhausted mind was "that was amazing." Despite everything that had happened, Alex found himself calm and unconcerned. As the minutes ticked by and he began to feel his strength return, thoughts of escape and the future were cast aside. All that seemed to matter now was that he was not in control and that there was nothing he could do about it. Perhaps it was an epiphany sometime during that last great onslaught of orgasm, but Alex decided that he might as well enjoy what was happening while it lasted. With that final thought and as his body was suddenly overcome with sexual need and desire, Alex's mind began to drift towards bliss as many Suckers and Prodders began to pleasure his body, two Suckers latched onto his puffy sensitive little nipples, a Sucker fastened itself back on to his aching boycock, and a Prodder, slightly thicker than the one before, entered his boypussy and began to fuck him silly...

.......................

The image of himself being fucked by those tentacles had aroused Alex so much, he had slipped a spit covered finger down his backside and right up his tight boyhole. Lost in his memory and with one hand flying up and down his achingly hard cock while the other fingering his asshole, Alex came. It felt grea, and the few ounces of spunk that landed on his belly made Alex proud. Quickly cleaning himself up and snuggling back into his bed, Alex fell asleep contented.

Alex had had quite an ordeal that day. For a long time, his parents would look back on the events that had occurred with anger and shame. However, had they known that the visit by the creature had saved their son's life, they would offer up thanks to the creature that it had chosen Alex's school to dine at. You see, Alex had a rare heart condition that, in the middle of football practice while a senior in high school, would have caused him to suffer a massive heart attack and would end his life. Thanks to the venom and its healing properties, Alex would instead die at a ripe old age of 134, having never suffered from anything so much as a pimple in his long and well-lived life.

.........................

For the past minute or so, the fifteen and sixteen-year-old sophomore boys of Ms. Rios's second period Spanish class had been waging an internal war against their libido that, up until only a short time ago, had been lying dormant as they practiced their verb pronunciations. It had all started when Ms. Rios and the girls had left and, as any group of teenage boys would do, the boys began to gossip and chat among themselves until the women returned. Though the boys had no idea where all the women had gone, they were unconcerned and enjoyed these few moments of freedom. All of a sudden, without warning, a massive wave of sexual arousal hit the teen boys en mass and every one of them was overcome with the desire to get himself off as fast as possible. Though a few boys slipped hands down into their pants, most grabbed their desks and tried to white-knuckle their way through their throbbing desire. Then, just as each boy began to notice that he was not the only one being drowned in arousal, the door exploded backwards and the windows all slammed open. As the boys' attention briefly redirected away from their own personal circumstances to the loud noises, they froze in shock at the otherworldly apparitions before them.

Hundreds of floating tentacles crowded the door and windows, themselves still but for slight swaying motions as they seemed to survey the room. "What the fuck?" asked Jason Kelly loudly, the tall sixteen-year-old basketball player voicing the question on everyone's mind. For the barest of moments, the teens stared stupidly at the Prodders and Suckers while the creature's appendages seemed to be trying to determine what it was they, too, were looking at. Then Riley Giddyman, whose left hand was slowly rubbing the large tent in his jeans, moaned loudly and the spell was broken.

With incredible speed, the tentacles raced into the room and attempted to seize the sophomores. Desks were overturned. Books flew everywhere. Several of the students yelled, most in surprise and a couple still lost in their own pleasurable feelings. Boys leapt from their chairs seeking escape, their instincts of flight overriding their decision making process. None escaped. John Tannerman, the small quiet fifteen year old in the corner, had a surge of courage as he grabbed his Spanish book and tried to defend himself, the only student whose instincts told him to fight off the intruders. With his achingly hard erection tenting out his cargo shorts, John backed himself into the corner and swung his weapon at the Prodders that were lunging at him. For a moment, he kept them at bay. Then, he over-swung the book and, sensing an opening, the tentacles darted under his defenses and seized him tightly.

The chaos only lasted a short time and, within the span of a minute, all seventeen teenagers were bound. Ignoring the cries of "Help!" and "Oh my god!", the tentacles dexterously maneuvered their prey throughout the room so as to maximize their ability to get at the desirable bodies. Some boys were held aloft near the ceiling. Some boys were kept low to the floor. All were positioned in such a way so as to ensure their comfort. After all, they would be staying in the same place for some time! "What the hell is going on!" Robert Kinly yelled to his classmates. The chubby sixteen-year olds' normally jovial personality was gone and, instead, the angry horny boy was desperately struggling against his bonds, though even he wasn't sure whether he was trying to escape or trying to reach his ridged teencock.

Slowly and with great precision, the Prodders began to make their way under their victims clothing, causing the already loud classroom to fill with even more cries of fear and arousal. Then, as they reached their desired destinations, shirts and pants, boxers, socks, shoes, and all other forms of clothing began to be torn away from the flushed and excited teenage boys. Mikey Banks, the nerdy sixteen year old whose acne scared face contributed a great deal to his perpetual virginhood, found himself in a unique position. Lying face up and parallel to the ground by about a foot, bound tightly by the tentacles, his head was staring straight up at the pelvic region of Gregory Rex, the tall blond baseball player who sat next to him and whose popularity put him considerably higher than Mikey on the highschool social ladder. As their clothes were ripped away, Mikey found himself staring at the other boy's hard and dripping cock, only about a foot away from his head. It was at that moment that Gregory, upside down and with his face only a foot from Mikey's now free and erect cock, began to moan as his lust caused him to gush pre-cum rapidly which, thanks to gravity, dribbled right onto Mikey's face and into his open mouth. Startled by the sudden wetness, it took Mikey a milli-second to realize his face was now covered in Gregory's pre-fuck. When he did, Mikey moaned loudly and, though he wasn't gay, came hard. His six-inch cock, hard as a rock, began to shoot load after load of teenage spunk directly upward, hitting Gregory in the face and neck and chest. That shock sent the heterosexual baseball player into his own climax, causing his body to shake uncontrollably and his cock to drench Mikey's flushed face and chest.

With the clothing gone, the prodders began to explore their teenage captives, ignoring, for the moment, nipples, genitals, and assholes. Legs were stroked. Armpits were played with. Ears were invaded and faces were teased. Stomachs and backs and feet and arms were fondled and rubbed and molested until the demands for help and the cries of surprise were replaced by moans of pleasure and cries of release, the stimulation being to much for the teens to handle. The boys, their freestanding pricks waving in the air as they came, sent teen spunk throughout the room, covering themselves and their neighbors indiscriminately.

As Ms. Rios's class came down from their sexual peaks, embarrassment set in. The boys, despite some attempting to act confidently in front of each other as teen boys often do, felt incredibly embarrassed at having been brought to orgasm in front of their peers. It was with this universal embarrassment that none said anything and most tried to avoid eye contact with their neighbors. Finally, after a few minutes had passed, Jacob Zeer, well liked and often looked to as a leader for the sophomore class, cleared his throat. "Ahem... Um... Is everyone ok?" he asked with a bit of trepidation at breaking the silence. Mumbles of affirmations floated in and everyone, realizing they were in the same predicament as everyone else, relaxed slightly.

"Any idea how to get free?" ventured Martin McNally, after a couple of heartbeats of silence. It seemed, to him, that silence would be terrifying at the moment and he desperately needed to reaffirm that he was not alone. "I can't" replied John Tannerman from across the room, himself trussed up slightly more tightly than the rest thanks to his efforts to defend himself. Immediately, conversation started up and the class began to communicate, trying to understand what was going on and how they could escape. Ms. Rios would have been proud of them - despite being covered in sex fluids and on complete display to each other, the fifteen and sixteen-year-olds held it together with maturity and poise. Of course, had the venom not been repressing much of their fear, many of them would have been reduced to blubbering masses.

Just as Jim Debois was confident he could reach the pocketknife in his backpack with the help of Max Orello, both boys were overcome with the sudden realization that they were horny again. Soft cocks around the room sprang to attention. "Oh god" Jacob Zeer exclaimed, realizing that their ordeal was not over. Within a moment, conversations had died and were replaced with moans of lust as the Prodders, which had been dormant for the last few minutes, began their assault again. "Help! Oh shit, help!" cried Fox Adrossy, as two suckers attached themselves to his slim chest and began to ravage his hard nipples. Little did Fox know, his classmates were echoing his sentiments in their heads as Suckers began to latched onto nipples throughout the room and the boys began to writhe because of their ministrations. To make matters worse (or, depending on the point of view, better), as mouths were widened to expel curses and cries of joy, Suckers latched onto tongues and Prodders began to tease gums and cheeks. In only a short time, all the teens began to climax, shuddering in their new passions. For Ryan Castenun, only a few feet from John Tannerman, his longtime secret crush, his attention was focused solely on the other boy's throbbing, but as yet untouched, boyhood. And when John began to climax and his tool began to gush blast after blast of cum right onto Ryan's face and chest, Ryan was tipped over the edge and joined him in the magical realm of orgasm, sending his own blasts of cum right back at John.

However, the creature's venom had been able to have its way with the teens by this point and the boys found that, despite having just cum and usually only managing a couple of shots of boyjuice when they normally climaxed, this climax lasted longer and each one of them shot between twenty and twenty five times. Moans seemed to last an eternity and orgasms even longer for the boys. When Ryan and John had finally finished cumming, each had completely drenched the other; Ryan enjoying John's spunk as some of it landed in his mouth and John, despite being totally straight, finding pleasure in the eroticism and bondage that had forced him to accept the other boy's load.

Again, the Prodders and Suckers ceased their stimulations, though each teenager was unknowingly hooked by a Feeder. Again, quiet descended on the classroom. Again, Jacob Zeer, trying his best to keep morale up and act as he thought a leader should, asked if everyone was alright. "I've never shot a load as big as that before" Robert Kinly responded, turning red as he realized what he had just admitted to and embarrassed beyond belief. "Me neither" Timothy Sacher echoed, not the least bit embarrassed. Having reasoned that this was a unique situation, he felt that all information was good information. Besides, it was a huge load that he had just shot off all over himself and Anthony Ramerez! Again, the class erupted in discussion. It wasn't long before they were again talking escape. When the arousal hit en mass again, most were taken off guard, having not suspected that they could be horny yet again, and they desperately increased their struggle for freedom. It was only Connor Yarnello, the geeky boy who spent much of his time reading Japanese manga (and sometimes looking at the "adult" forms of that genre), who had any inclination of what was going on. To him, these tentacle things looked a great deal like a certain subgenre that involved bound captives raped over and over by suspiciously proportioned wildlife (or aliens, or trees, or monsters, or whatever).

As the Suckers again attached to nipples and tongues and the Prodders began to meticulously rub assorted body parts, the boys were approached by Suckers whose dimensions matched their own equipment. Without warning, Suckers latched onto every staining cock in the room, from fifteen year old Aung Soong's modest four and a half inch peter to Jason Kelly' massive seven and a quarter inch prick. Once latched, the internal sleeve of the Sucker began to travel up and down it's captive cock, rapidly flying from base to tip. Two more Prodders per boyhood, sensing opportunities, began to casually fondle and play with each boys full testicles. This new stimulation, the first time each boy's cock had been directly touched in quite a while, sent all the boys to the moon. For the next few moments, the room resonated with the howls of pleasure from the boys as they were furiously beat off by the Suckers.

Max Orello, his eyes fogged over in lust as his tongue dueled the invading Sucker in his mouth, threw his head back and groaned as his climax hit like a waterfall, pleasure cascading through his spine and the Sucker that was flying up and down his rigid pole slipping its own tiny tongue-like Prodder right down his urethra, causing him to close his eyes in ecstasy. He was not alone. At that moment, every boy in the room was squirming in pleasure as they felt the Prodders that had slipped deep into their pee-holes retreat and their dicks launch volley after volley of their cum into the Suckers waiting mouth. Shock, of course, registered in all of their minds as the Suckers in their mouths deposited a bit of their seed across their tongues and they were forced to swallow their own sperm; the bitter and tangy and salty substance coating their tonsils on the way down. All the room quivered in shared joy and their moans and howls of pleasure created a cacophony of sound that echoed down the hall, blending with the sounds racing out from all the nearby classrooms.

As their shared climaxes began to die down, Jacob Zeer, one of the first to gain back most of his cognitive ability, began to try to ask if everyone was ok. Concerned for his classmates at the power of this most recent assault, he was prepared to make the inquiry and to lend his support to those overwhelmed. Unfortunately, the Prodders and Suckers continued, albeit at a slower pace, to stimulate his body and he was finding it difficult to vocalize his thoughts with those distractions. Instead of the conversation that had broken out between each round of orgasms, this time the room was filled with low moans and yelps.

Timothy Sacher, one of the brighter sophomores, had had the presence of mind to watch the clock whenever his mind was his own. He expected, therefor, about a ten-minute reprieve between this orgasm and the tentacles starting on his body again. He was shocked, therefor, when after a minute, he was hit with another wave of arousal and the tentacles sped up their work. And work they did! Five times over the next fifteen minutes (though poor Timothy was much too busy and out of his mind to pay attention to the clock), Timothy and all his classmates were brought to amazing climaxes. Nipples were sucked. Cocks were tortured. Balls were rubbed. Mouths were flooded with spunk and juices flowed freely. The moaning was constant. The boys' cum was everywhere. The spooge from the tentacles coated bodies and every surface.

As their climaxes died down again and the teens prepared themselves for the next round, having at this point given up any hope of escape and resigned themselves to their fates, the boys discovered a nasty surprise. Slowly and methodically, the tentacles began to bend their legs and maneuver their now bent knees up towards their chest while at the same time spreading their legs so as to expose their tiny virgin puckers.

Almost as one, the boys realized what was coming and panicked. Boys in general have an incredible aversion, born out of a desire not to appear gay, to having anything near their assholes. That said, as the Prodders began to creep toward their shitters, they went ballistic. All throughout the room, boys thrashed and writhed and fought against their captors in the hopes of preserving their sacred virginity. They cried and yelled and pleaded, but in the end, as the Suckers began to caress their achingly hard cocks and nipples and the Prodders began to, almost sympathetically, rub their full ballsacks, each boy felt the unique pleasure of having a slick perfectly sized Prodder poke, rub, and then force its way up his ass. As the heads of the Prodders at last slipped past their clenched anal rings and began to gently, and then vigorously, fuck them, each boy felt overcome with two feelings. The first was the shame of being defiled in such a nasty homo fashion. The second, and more powerful feeling, was the absolutely amazing bliss that the Prodders were generating at their back door. Several of the boys, lost in the haze of pleasure, began to moan in time with the fucking. Some even began to beg for it.

As the Prodders and Suckers across the room sped up and the moaning increased, all of the students felt the onslaught of pleasure and their own approaching climax. The Prodders fucking assholes sped up considerably, pounding their chosen victim ruthlessly and forcing the boys to writhe and moan and thrash relentlessly. Suddenly, the Prodders vigorously fucking the boys changed angles slightly and began persistently hammering each and every boy's prostate. The boys saw God. Within five hard strokes, every one of them exploded in orgasm, harder than any time before, as their prostates were mercilessly ravaged over and over. They came again and again and again - with one orgasm leading to another leading to another. The boys were furiously driven to multiple climaxes with no time in between, their balls expelling so much cum that, eventually, all of their wet climaxes became dry and their bodies made preparations to shutdown, being unable to cope despite the creature's best efforts.

Realizing it's mistake, the creature slowed down and eventually stopped its assault on the boys. As their bodies began to recover, the class began to settle down. In fact, as the minutes slipped by, many of the boys discovered that their classmates looked healthier than they had that morning. The heavier ones seemed to have lost some weight. The too skinny ones seemed to have filled out. And acne, the bane of every high school student, was gone. Even poor Mickey Bank's skin was smooth and unblemished, making Gregory Rex notice for the first time that his classmate was a good-looking guy. What the students didn't know was that those superficial changes were the tip of the iceberg. Eyes were corrected so as to negate the need for glasses. Hearts were cleaned and tuned up. And the chronic pain in Steven Biggs knee, the result of a hiking accident three years ago, as well as the developing cancer in Austin Woodly's colon, were gone.

Eventually, with no more assault seemingly underway, they again began to discuss escape. Jacob Zeer, honestly believing the ordeal was over thanks to the intensity of that last round and the wait being longer than normal, began to persuade his classmates that all would be well and that, soon, they would figure a way out of there messy situation. He had just about convinced everyone that this otherworldly experience was over when, without warning, each and every student in Ms. Rios's class became instantly and painfully aroused. As Suckers latched on to cocks and nipples and as Prodders slipped up asses, the last thought Jacob had before his mind fogged over with lust was "This is going to be a long day...."

Indeed it will be Jacob. Indeed it will be.

.........................

"Art time is great" thought Matt Arroba. He loved the colors and the paper and the way he had to concentrate really hard to make sure the project he was working on was perfect. Sometimes, when it was really good, Ms. Arnett would give him a gold star and his mom would even put it on the windowsill for the neighbors to see! At first, he didn't think he'd like first-grade because he wouldn't get to do as much art as he did in Kindergarten and would have to have more difficult classes. But now that he was an "old pro" as his dad would say, he found that he enjoyed the reading classes and the mathematics; though he was grateful that Ms. Arnett still let her first graders do lots of fun art projects too.

"Speaking of the Ms. Arnett..." Matt thought to himself. "Where is she?" Looking around for the first time in quite a while, Matt realized that Ms. Arnett and all the girls were gone. It was weird because he could have sworn they were here a minute ago. Before he could ask the question though, Daniel Parsons stood up and asked loudly "Hey! Where is everybody?" "I don't know," responded David Burelle, "I think they left."

With that, the class broke into fragmented conversations which all revolved around asking each other where their teacher and female classmates had gone. As everyone had been deeply involved in the art project, none had really paid attention to what was going on in the room. For the six and seven-year-olds, this was a unique occurrence. Sometimes, they knew, Ms. Arnett would leave the room but she always had one of the nice ladies from the front office come in and watch them when she did. And she never left with all the girls. Now, the boys glanced around nervously, unsure of what was going on.

"Um.... Should we go look for them?" asked Jonathon Carroll aloud for the third time, hoping that someone would volunteer. He'd go himself, but really didn't want to. "Geez Johnny, shut up!" hissed Jamie Washington, the boy aggravated that Johnny was so annoying and his own nerves getting the better of him. "You shut up!" responded Jonathon, now pissed at the other boy. "No, stop being a whiny baby!" resorted Jamie. "Only if you quit being a jerk!" responded Jonathon, not one to back down when challenged.

With no teacher to stop the budding argument, the two seven-year-olds prepared themselves for a long match of insults. Before it could get out of hand, however, each boy in the first grade class froze as they were suddenly overcome with strange and powerful feelings. Light headed, the boys spaced out for a moment, completely forgetting their concerns and their arguments. When their minds finally became their own, none felt as nervous about the absences of Ms. Arnett or the girls as they had only a moment before. In fact, they felt excited and twitchy and full of energy. Their skin tingled. They got goosebumps. They started to perspire a little bit.

Suddenly unable to sit still, all the kids hopped up out of their group tables and began to dance in place, hoping that doing so would bring some relief to the new feelings coursing through their bodies. "I don't feel good" Jaylen Smith said as Ryan Malone announced, "I feel funny." Cries of "me neither" and "me too" and "I feel weird" echoed throughout the classroom as the eighteen first-graders looked hopefully at each other for some answer to their current predicament. Then, almost as one, each boy froze as all his attention left his classmates and focused entirely on his genitals.

Every single one of the boys found themselves with little woodies as their blood rushed into their immature members. Not an entirely new experience, as many of the boys had experienced erections before, this time felt different. There was some sort of strange heat coming from their tented pants and, as that heat turned into an itch, each boy felt like a spring was coiling tighter and tighter inside himself.

For several minutes, the children stayed quietly absorbed in their own bodily functions, bouncing from foot to foot and looking at their pelvic regions as if they might understand what was going on if they stared long enough. A lusty haze overcame them, making it harder to think about anything but their itchy demanding little cocks. Quite suddenly, the door swung open and the windows all rose - filling the quiet room with a loud and obvious "bang." The six and seven-year-olds all jumped and immediately turned to the front of the classroom, expecting to see Ms. Arnett standing there like a beacon of hope. For of course, Ms. Arnett could explain what was going on!

Instead, there were these things there. They looked like snakes or, as Grant Freedman thought to himself, like the kind of tentacles he'd seen on the jellyfish pictures his dad had shown him last night. For a long moment, the first-graders stood stock-still and starred at the motionless apparitions. Then, without a thought, Matt Arroba, always one to be outgoing, walked slowly and cautiously to the door with his tiny erection throbbing the entire way. As he approached, the tentacles there seemed to focus on him and regard him with curiosity. Reaching his destination, Matt stood up as straight as he could (all of 3'10''), shifted his shoulders and weight (an imposing fifty-two pounds), and confidently asked, "What are you?"

Unfortunately for Matt, those words broke the silence and the tentacles entered the room with purpose. Unlike what was going on in most of the rest of the area, the tentacles proceeded slowly and soon had surrounded the boys; unhurriedly wrapping them up and lifting them throughout the room. The creature, aware that these were some of the youngest prey it was going to feast on and that they were years away from their sexual maturation, wanted to be extra careful and extra sensitive with their delicate bodies and undeveloped minds. It didn't want to hurt them and it knew that the feelings they would be experiencing soon, indeed that they were already experiencing but were too young to understand, were going to confuse and frighten them. Therefore, it would be extra cautious with them so as not to do any harm. Oh, it was still going to rape them to peak after peak after peak, fucking their tiny bodies with abandon and relishing in their pleasure, but it would do so sensibly and, the creature affirmed to itself, lovingly.

The children were stupefied. Though used to utilizing their imaginations constantly, what was happening now was well outside their experiences, both real and imaginary. Met with such strange and unique circumstances and with their bodies still emitting strange and wonderful feelings, none of the boys had the presence of mind to so much as struggle as the tentacles casually bound them and moved them like marionettes. Then the tentacles began their fun.

Sliding Prodders down pants and up shirts, into socks, shoes, and underwear, the tentacles carefully began to shred the clothing and reveal to the world eighteen naked, horny, cherubic boys. "Hey" whispered Liam Tressalm, hazily aware that his favorite pair of pants had just been torn in half despite the intense feelings between his legs, "that's my favorite. Stop it." Heedless of Liam's half mumbled order, the creature soon completed his task and the six and seven-year-olds of Ms. Arnett's class found themselves naked as babes, floating in a sea of tentacles and strange funny feelings.

"Sammy" little Marcus Casey announced, shock making him lucid for a moment as he found himself turned face to face with his best friend Sam Johnson. With only two feet between the boys, Marcus's attention was immediately on the fact that his best pal was naked - an occurrence Marcus had never seen before despite knowing the other boy forever. "You're naked!?" he stated, a bit of a question in his voice. Sammy flushed red with embarrassment (or somewhat more red as all the children were slightly flushed with their arousal), acutely aware of his nudity and mortified beyond belief. An obsessively modest boy, he despised being seen naked by anyone, his own mom and dad included.

Before poor Sammy could respond, however, the tentacles darted forward and began their pleasurable assault on the boys. Arms, legs, feet, hands, tummies, backs, shoulders, necks, ears, cheeks, chins, and noses were massaged, stroked, fondled, and teased. Moans sprang up around the classroom as the floodgates were opened and the children were subjected to new intense and unexpected pleasure. Though all erogenous zones (genitals, anuses, nipples, and mouths) were avoided, the children felt their need increase tenfold. The little boy-boners that had been hard became achingly ridged. Lost in this new sensation and with no way to comprehend what they were feeling, the boys threw their heads back and began to howl in frustrated bliss.

Carlos Esparanza, his body betraying him, began to feel something, some power, coalescing in his guts. The things rubbing his armpits and legs felt unnaturally wonderful and seemed to be sending some sort of magic through his limbs, feeding the growing ball of power in his lower tummy. Instantly, that ball of power dropped lower, into his private parts, and he felt that all the energy in the universe was traveling through him to destinations unknown. Carlos climaxed. "Ah!" he screamed loudly as his body thrashed and jerked, his little boycock twitching rapidly and his immature prostate screaming in confusion. "Help! Help! Ahhhhh!" he shrieked, the pleasure of orgasm being met for the first time and his six-year-old mind unable to understand.

Across the room, seven-year-old Grayson Hall was hitting his own climax at the same time. His body lurched and twisted, his face frozen in a silent scream as the pleasure overwhelmed his little pricklett and mind. Several feet from him, Nathan Yorkstern began to cry, not from pain or sadness but because his little woody was sending such powerful feelings through him and crying seemed the only way to express his sheer and unbridled joy.

For what seemed like an eternity, the boys climaxed, their moans and screams and pleadings for help falling on deaf ears. Collectively, it was their first orgasm. As the seconds ticked by, though, and the feelings began to fade, the children, some of whom followed Nathan into tears and some of whom followed Grayson into stunned silence, began to collect themselves. Infants only a few short years earlier, their instincts from that age kicked in and they slowly began to self-sooth. It helped, of course, that the tentacles had retreated for a time.

As the minutes past, the children began to calm down and evaluate their situation. "What was that?" asked Freddy Corvalas, unable, because of the way the tentacles held him, to look at his tiny woody that had seemed to be the epicenter of the strange feelings moments earlier. Instead and as a substitute, he began to closely scrutinize the cock of the boy next to him, Julian Texmara. "I don't know," replied Dennis Hopper close by, his little member finally soft. "Something bad?" he questioned, hoping someone in his class could explain what he felt. "No," replied Jeremiah Lux from across the room, "Something good. It felt funny, but felt good." That assertion seemed to relax the class further, all worrying to some extent that what they had felt had been something bad.

Soon, the sex and seven-year-olds were talking in groups. Some continued to speculate as to their orgasms, their analysis rudimentary due to their age and inexperience. Yet despite this, several mothers and fathers would have been proud because their first-graders were doing an admirable job of theorizing, reasoning, and articulating their theories. A couple of the boys were giggling at their nude classmates or trying, without success, to cover up their own nakedness. A few more spent the down time trying to untangle themselves from the embrace of the tentacles. None were prepared for the second wave of arousal when it hit.

"Oh no! Oh no!" squealed Tyler Jamison, the little six-year-old's cocklett becoming ridged again as the familiar but unnamed emotion, years later understood to be lust, swept through his immature body. "It's happening again!" pleaded Jesse Marano to the crowd, desperate at first for someone to do something and desperate moments later to get off again. Quickly, the room was filled with cries of confusion and moans of excitement. Without warning, the Prodders attacked again, resuming their previous positions across each body with the addition of three new and strategically placed Suckers; one sliding into the mouth of each child and latching onto their tongue in a perverse imitation of a French kiss while the other two sought out, fastened onto, and began to tease and torture each child's vulnerable nipples. With this new and very sexual pleasure, each child's libido was kicked into overdrive and they immediately found themselves writhing and seizing in the tentacles grasp. Moans became yells. Yells became shrieks. Shrieks became screams as child after child soon climaxed brutally, pushed over the edge by the relentless assault on their bodies and, most especially, on their taunt little titties.

By this point, the creature's venom had done wonders to the little boys' testicles and, as each boy came for the second time in his life, his little prostate contracted and a few small jets of clear semen erupted from his otherwise totally immature genitalia. These weren't the geysers seen across the yard in the high school, but each boy did contain and fire off enough spunk to get some on himself and his neighbors.

Eventually, after the tentacles had retreated and the boy's collective orgasms had subsided, they began to focus on what they perceived to be the two most glaring points of contention that needed to be discussed. First, did they all just pee on one another? (A debate that lasted several minutes and contained a lot of "Did not" and "did too" type arguments) Second, and surprisingly intuitive, was whether this thing was going to happen again. Indeed, when Matt Arroba first broke through the "pee" argument and asked "Are we finished, or are we going to go again?" each child paused to let the possibilities sink in. Not having any pre-conceived notions about sex and thus no frame of reference to tell them otherwise, it was soon decided after brief debate that yes, this thing was going to happen again. For several kids, the conclusion was based on the fear that they were trapped. For others, their support came because they kind of enjoyed the strange and overwhelming feelings. For the rest, herd mentality felt comfortable and once some of their classmates began to concede that this business was not finished, they quickly voiced their support for that train of thought.

Just as the class seemed satisfied with their logical assumptions and began to steer the conversation towards the "so what do we do then?" step, their reprieve was over. Arousal and tentacles hit en mass and William Jespin, who was in the middle of a sentence, found himself unable to continue as a rather rude Sucker shoved its way into his mouth and began to suck persistently on his tongue. Not that William was complaining, mind you, because at that moment, his little cocklett had sprung to attention and was alight with passion, causing him to moan loudly. Very soon, puffy nipples were being teased, mouths were being violated, and arms, legs, backs, shoulders, toes, fingers, and tummies were being rubbed and petted. Additionally, the tentacles began to slowly and carefully pry each boy's legs apart so that their sex was obscenely on display.

Tiny Prodders and Suckers coiled around hips of each boy and momentarily appraised virgin cockletts. Then, as one, they began to descend. Boys throughout the room were immediately jerked out of their pleasurable haze by the most intense feelings of their lives. Suckers slipped tightly over the hoods of boycocks and slithered down to the base while Prodders began to fondle each pair of boyballs. Then, without warning, the inside of each Sucker began to slide up and down their tiny poles, stroking them smoothly and quickly.

For seven-year-old Derrick Smith, it was an absolute shock. Sure, he'd felt his legs open slightly while his tongue was wrestling with the thing in his mouth and those delicious things on this chest were torturously teasing his nipples. But at the moment, he'd thought nothing of it. Then, all of a sudden, warmth and tightness and slipperiness enveloped his hard boyhood and began to descend on it. At the same time, warm wet things began to rub vigorously his little scrotum and its precious cargo. When the thing finally seemed to be on his penis entirely, Derrick was jolted by a second shock as something inside it began to move up and down his rigid pole incredibly fast, sending bursts of lighting to his brain and leaving him utterly and totally dumb while living in a world made up completely of pleasure.

Six-year-old Rory McNamara, his legs stretched apart and his hard boyhood available for the entire world to see, had no idea what was coming. Like Derrick and the rest of his class, he was floating in the pleasure being generated by his sensitive titties. Without warning, one of the things began to touch him down there and, as the pleasure of the Sucker engulfing his stiff sex, the first thought that passed through his head was a memory of his mommy talking about good touches and bad touches. When the sucker finally latched on, Rory's mind screamed "Bad Touch!" However, a heartbeat later, as the Sucker began to masturbate him furiously, his internal commentary changed to "Good Touch! Good Touch! Good Touch!" before his mind shut off completely and he swam in a sea of bliss.

Sensing climax approaching in its prey, the creature redoubled the efforts of its Prodders and Suckers. Within seconds, the Prodders gently stroking boyballs began to rub furiously while the Suckers on the tiny boycocks began flying from base to tip and back at near imperceptible speed. Then, just as each child as about to cum for the third time in their lives, the Suckers molesting each boy sent a tiny Prodder deep down into his urethra. This intense shock, combined with the pleasure emanating in genitals and nipples, sent each boy past the point of no return. Screams were torn from throats as climaxes hit. With the assistance of the Suckers, the boys spunk, now thick and creamy and plentiful thanks to the creature's venom, flooded into all the glassy-eyed children's mouths and they swallowed it as greedily as they had swallowed their mothers milk only a few years earlier. Boys thrashed about in ecstasy, trying desperately to dislodge the offending tentacles but unable to escape the powerful crushing pleasure.

Unfortunately for the worn and weary children, their post-orgasm reprieve was outrageously short. Only a minute after their latest climax seemed to subside and just as some of them began to think coherently, the mass arousal hit again like a tidal wave. For each and every one of them, it had seemed that they had just finished cumming when the tentacles, which had not left their body this time, began to speed up. Cries of anguish quickly became cries of lust as the boys, able, as children are, to adjust to situations better than adults, quickly capitulated to the onslaught of sexual assault and accepted that their tiny bodies desperately needed to be pleasured so as to calm the raging inferno of arousal that seemed their now constant companion.

Shortly after their seventh climax of the day, the boy's got the surprise of a lifetime as their legs were spread even further and their tiny boyholes were put on display. Marty Halsom, the seven-year-olds eyes locked on Derrick Smith's backside only a few short feet from him, watched in horror as another one of the things began to creep across his buddy's butt. Though they appeared huge, the Prodders now seeking virgin assholes were in fact very thin and slick so as to cause no discomfort when entering their chosen victim. Feeling one traveling across his own cute tushy, he was about to cry out a warning when the Prodder on his rear found his tiny quivering hole and gave it a quick and friendly "hello." Marty squeaked, as did every other boy in the room. Suddenly, all the other Prodders and Suckers, having slowed down their own ministrations while the children rested, began to pick up speed. Marty moaned, his tiny half-hard cocklett springing to life and rigidity. At the same time, the Prodder at his hole gave a solid push and, despite Marty's best efforts, forced its way past his clenched bottom and began to slither up his boypussy. Marty was not alone. Within moments, every boy in the room had a Prodder embedded deep in his ass - his once virgin boypussy now wrapped tightly around the Prodder that was gently beginning to fuck him. And boy did it feel great! The long and graceful strokes of the Prodder sliding in and out of his ass sent waves of joy up each boy's spinal column and deep into his brain. Each boy felt the pleasure in his boycock merge with the new pleasure in his boypussy and his mind found bliss.

The room was alive with the near constant moans of arousal and the "slap slap slap" of Prodders fucking assholes vigorously. With the intense pleasure in their genitals, asses, nipples, tongues, and seemingly everything else, the children quickly and efficiently were driven to their eighth orgasm of the day. Right before their loads were released, the tentacles holding the boys all shifted slightly and each boy found the angle of the Prodder relentlessly fucking him had changed so that his immature prostate was directly in its path. Ruthlessly, the Prodders sped up, brutally pounding each boys defenseless prostate. While the boy's had all wailed and writhed in pleasure during their previous orgasms, those reactions were was nothing compared to their reactions now.

Every boy in the room screamed loudly, the sound seemingly not human in its intensity and pitch. They twisted and flailed and writhed under the assault, trying desperately to end the devastating pleasure that was drawing each and every one of them toward madness. They climaxed once, twice, three times in a row without recovery as the creature, lost in its own joyous pleasure, sawed it's Prodders furiously over the boy's ravaged prostates and its Suckers rapidly flew up and down their abused little boycocks. The helpless boys continuously shot their load, expelling so much cum that their balls were literally milked dry and their final climax looked like it should for a boy their age: completely dry. Sensing distress, the creature's awareness resurfaced and, realizing that the bodies of all its prey were making preparations to shut down, it quickly stopped its offensive.

As the minutes ticked by and all the boys in Ms. Arnett's first-grade class got a well-deserved rest, they began to quietly discuss what was going on. Thanks to the venom being pumped exhaustively into the room, none were terrified and most were only slightly concerned. Still, while there was a certain desire for this experience to be over, the children had started to really enjoy the creature's manipulations and many of them eagerly hoped for another round.

They got their wish. Some time later, as the six and seven-year-old boys were again overcome with insatiable arousal and the Prodders and Suckers began their work, the first-graders felt contented to submit themselves to this new and wonderful ride. Some, like Matt Arroba, even did so with a smile on their face.

.........................

Two minutes eighteen seconds. That's how long it took for Mrs. Arthur's social studies class to go from having a perfectly normal day, albeit with Mrs. Arthur and their female classmates all MIA, to being tied up by mysterious tentacles and satiated from the most intense lust any of the eleven an twelve-year-olds had ever experienced. When the mass arousal hit the pre-teen boys, who were busy wondering where all the girls and their teacher had gone, each and every one of them became solely focused on his own immediate and desperate need. Like animals in heat and with no thought to being in public, the boys shoved their hands down their pants and began to desperately stroke their aching cockletts. Four of the boys, having already been aroused when the tsunami of lust hit, climaxed dryly into their pants, throwing their head backs and howling with pleasure as they came. The rest, almost all of whom had never touched themselves sexually, found that the mass arousal unlocked in them the carnal knowledge necessary to get off by rapidly abusing their little bodies.

As the seconds ticked by and the four who had already cum began their descent back to earth, quite a few of their classmates, realizing the difficulty in pleasuring one's self while clothed, began to pull up shirts while pulling down jeans and shorts. So focused on themselves, embarrassment registered to none of them as tighty-whities featuring superman, batman, and the classic white unadorned cotton were rapidly thrust down below knees so as to accommodate the flushed and horny pre-teens. Within moments, several of the more dexterous boys began to climax, their loud childish moans transforming into screams of adult adulation as their small cocks reacted to their abuse.

Ojukwu Akanni, the twelve year old being one of the original four to cum and having, by this point, cleared the fog of orgasm from his mind, stared dumbly at his classmates as they furiously wanked. He couldn't believe what was happening. Only moments before, he was talking with his neighbors while surreptitiously attempting to rearrange his stiffy (and for the little black boy, who stood just shy of five foot and weighed only ninety pounds, his six-inch boycock was difficult to deal with when erect and was certainly obscene looking on such a small child.) Then the most amazing feeling hit him like a ton of bricks and, as his boyhood throbbed and his mind exploded, he lost track of everything around him and was swept up in his very first climax while awake. Now, with twelve-year-old Albert Galston to his left, moaning while jerking-off furiously, and with eleven-year-old Evan Tike on his right, stroking his own cock really fast while chanting "Oh god! Oh god!" over and over, it was all poor Ojukwu could do but stare in disbelief.

By this point, much of the class was in the throes of orgasm and were oblivious to the world. Some, like Terrance Budly, who had cum right as the mass arousal hit, and Brian George, who had been masturbating for months and was thus able to get himself off very quickly, were on their way down from their climax and had started to take notice of the state of the room. Most of them first noticed that a few of their classmates were still busy pleasuring themselves and, soon after that, the poor children realized that they, too, had just participated in that dirty deed. Cheeks flushed with embarrassment as the boys began to rapidly get dressed. Without warning, the doors and windows flew open with a resounding "thunk!" Startled, the children turned, believing they had just been caught with their pants down (quite literally) by a teacher. Instead of Mrs. Arthur, though, a strange and awful sight greeted the sixth graders. Frozen at the threshold of the classroom, hundreds of things floated above the ground and seemed to await invitation to enter. When Mitchell Brown, the precocious blond and last sixth grader to climax squealed in delight as his hand flew up and down his little stiffy and he came for the first time in his life, the tentacle-like things seemed to take that as a sign and swarmed the eleven and twelve year olds en mass.

It was like shooting fish in a barrel. Many of it's prey were still not in their right mind as they had just experienced their own peaks; most of them for the first time in their young lives. With their clothing still wrapped around their extremities and given the fact that these prey were very small, it took only a short amount of time for all eighteen of them to be surrounded, grasped, lifted off the ground, and re-arraigned for maximum efficiency. Two minutes eighteen seconds. That's how long it took for the boys in Mrs. Arthur's social studies class to go from having a perfectly normal day, albeit having just flogged themselves to climax in front of each other, to being tied up by tentacles and satiated from most intense lust any of the eleven an twelve-year-olds had ever experienced.

.....................

"Oh crap! Oh crap!" thought Garret Kilkenny, though only moans escaped his lips. The things were stroking his body so pleasantly; the eleven-year-old just knew he was going to explode like he had when he had vigorously rubbed his wiener earlier. He wiggled and squirmed, but still the things kept teasing his tummy and arms and shoulders. Two of them were tickling his ears but, instead of giggling, the tickling was making him feel like all the energy in the world was rushing toward his penis. His penis! "Ah!!!" he moaned in frustration, trying to grasp his little member despite his arms being restrained. The thing was rubbing him everywhere but where it counted! "Please please please" he begged in his head, "touch my wiener. Touch my wiener! I need... I need..." With that, the pleasure became too much and Garret reached the point of no return.

He began to climax, his immature prostate, suddenly confronted for the first time with seminal fluid, contracted forcefully and sent his boyjuice exploding out of his three-inch pecker. There wasn't much, his tiny boy-parts having only just started developing fluids in the past few minutes thanks to the creature's venom, but his four forceful ejaculations of creamy baby-batter arced gracefully into the air and landed across the chest of the boy slightly in front of him. "Ohhhhh!!!!" Garret moaned loudly, overcome with his second orgasm and holding on for dear life while his mind screamed "It's happening! It's happening again! Oh! AHHHHH!!!!"

............

Thomas Ringler whimpered. The twelve-year-old was about to climax for the third time in his life and his mind was fuzzy from the tentacles that were gently squeezing and twisting his nipples while the rest roamed and danced across his body. What's more, one of the things had slid into his mouth and was gently sucking on his tongue! He moaned involuntarily.

The break had been a chance to catch his breath and he was thankful because he had no idea what the hell was going on! His parents, to shy to have "the talk" with him, had left him at the mercy of the school for his sex education. Unfortunately, he had been out that week with a terrible sinus infection and had missed the entire lesson, a fact unrealized by his parents. Sure, he had heard bits and pieces about sex from his friends, but nothing of any real significance. And this! Sex? Is that what was happening? What was that amazing feeling between his legs? What was that goo that came out of his penis?

"Help... Oh help..." he moaned pitifully around the Sucker in his mouth, the teasing of his small pink titties sending fireworks off in his brain. His nipples, erect from the stimulation, were being stroked lovingly and it was driving him crazy. His boycock, swaying back and forth due to his constant squirming, suddenly became even more rigid and, throwing his head back in a loud throaty moan, Thomas climaxed. Though he had produced a small amount of fluid only ten minutes before, this time his cocklett erupted powerfully, sending jet after jet of pearly-white jizz into the air. By the time he finished, Thomas's prostate had covered himself and his neighbors in his seed, twenty-three volleys' worth of spunk.

..................

Jonah Kail was enjoying himself immensely. Not only had the twelve-year-old cum three time's already, he had been able to watch the other boys writhe around as they climaxed as well! Incredibly curious about sex stuff and more than a little knowledgeable about the subject thanks to hours spent online, Jonah was one horny pre-teen! The problem was that he could never convince any of the other boys in his class to drop their pants for him so he could explore. "That's not a problem anymore" he thought lustily to himself as he watch the creature spread open the legs of Kyle Hograth and Jeremy Saunders, giving Jonah a perfect view of their stiff peckers. He groaned, first as he watched two Suckers slip down the cocks of the two hapless moaning boys and then as a Sucker latched onto his own throbbing boyhood while two Prodders began to caress his ballsack.

For a while, the thing on his shaft flew up and down in time with the Suckers vigorously masturbating his classmates. With the two prodders gently stroking his balls and the sharp spikes of pleasure coming from his tits, it didn't take long for Jonah to reach climax. Just as he did, though, something thrust deep down into his urethra and, screaming in pleasure, Jonah came hard. As he shot blast after blast into the Sucker, which conveniently redirected some of his jizz into his own mouth, Jonah never tore his eyes away from the eleven-year-old boys writhing in their own climax only feet away.

..................

Eleven-year-old Brian-James Wittmer, or BJ to his friends, was an old pro when it came to sex. In fact, though he had already cum eight times this morning (once by his own hand and seven times by the creature), it was just a drop in the bucket compared to the many times he had experienced the sweet joys of climax over the past few years. His parents, being radical hippies, believed that the familial unit was stronger when sexual intimacy was shared and encouraged. Thus, when he turned eight, his parents and older siblings introduced him to the joys of family sex. Since he was the youngest child and the family secret was now in the open, the Wittmer house became a regular orgy behind closed doors. Over the past three years, he had been involved in every kind of sex act his family could think of; the exception being that he had never had anything up his ass.

The rest of the family loved anal play. His father had been fucking his older brothers regularly since they were nine. Hell, his dad loved it when one of the boys used a huge strap-on and took him on the living-room couch! But the rule of the family was that no one was forced to do anything they didn't want to and, for whatever reason, BJ had vehemently denied anyone access to his backside. And boy did they try! His brothers in particular regularly tried to slip a finger up his poop-shoot when they were blowing him and his father loved to try and convince BJ to let him rim the boy. But BJ stood firm. No one touched his virgin pucker!

"At least, not until now" BJ thought to himself cynically as he struggled against the tentacles that were slowly bending his knees towards his chest and spreading them apart, exposing his little pink shitter to the world. No dummy, BJ saw the writing on the wall but was fervently hoping he was wrong. As a Prodder began to slowly make it's way down his backside and began to slither in between his butt cheeks, BJ began to moan in defiance.

"Fuck! Three years I've kept Mike and Paul from getting to my backside. Three fucking years! And now this..." he seethed silently, feeling the Prodder approach his hole. He watched, with a bit of cynical amusement as the eyes of different boys shot wide open and each boy registered something wet and slimy poking his virgin boyhole. "OH shit!" BJ squealed suddenly, feeling his own assailant finally reach its destination and begin to tease his forbidden flower. "Errrgggghhhh" he groaned, tightening his sphincter even as the surprisingly wonderful sensations demanded he capitulate to the invasion. Suddenly, the thing began to push it's mushroom head into him and, despite his best efforts, the slickness of the Prodder and it's relatively thin nature overcame his denials and slid deeply into him. His long drawn out "AHHHHH!!!!!" immediately became a sharp "Oh! Oh! Oh!" as the Prodder suddenly withdrew quickly and then plunged back in. Within a few moments, the Prodder was fucking BJ furiously while accompanied by his high-pitched "Oh shit! Fuck me! Fuck me! Oh shitfuckfuckfuckmeeeeeeeee! Arggggggghhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!"

Tyler was an absolute mess. I mean, an absolute fucking mess. They were calling it "AGZ" on the fucking news and everyone was fucking bitching and crying and talking about "the poor children" and "this horrible tragedy" and all that shit. Even his fucking parents were crying and hugging him and wanting to (gasp!) talk about it! Fuck! Fuck Fuck Fuck! He was sixteen for fucks sake! Yeah, he was there. Yeah, those things fucked and sucked him and did to him everything they did to all the other kids. And yeah, he did all those things afterwards. But he wasn't thinking about that. No, he was driving down one of the back roads at fucking 1am, having snuck out of the house and into his car, completely focused on his experiences in the boy's locker room. Fuck! "AHHH!" screamed Tyler in frustration and rage, hitting his steering wheel several times to emphasize his fury. It couldn't be! There was no way! It was the fucking alien shit that did it to him! He wasn't... He couldn't be... gay... "I'm not a faggot!!!" he yelled with as much conviction as he could muster. "I can't be" he choked out a moment later, his rage dissipating to terror and shame as his eyes began to release the tears that had wanted to flow all night. Tyler cried as he drove. Surely, he had liked girls before today. He'd gone on plenty of dates. He'd fingered Mindy Trullen three fucking weeks ago for fuck's sake! And yet...

He couldn't get the boy's locker room out of his mind. It taunted him, wormed its way into his thoughts and reminded him coldly that, despite what he continued to repeat to himself over and over, he'd... enjoyed... what had occurred. "Oh god!" he wailed in despair. Focusing on that terrible, and wonderful, event, his mind began to replay his memories from the middle of the day as he sped down the road...

.......

At Grant-Thorton high school, physical education was a required course for all four years. Moreover, unlike many schools, which allowed athletes to opt out, Grant-Thorton believed that physical education was an opportunity for the athletically gifted to encourage and set an example for those whose... talents... lay elsewhere. Moreover, Grant-Thorton, in a desire to encourage stronger ties between the classes, mixed the grades evenly while scheduling PE. This meant that everyone in the school participated in physical education and PE was the only class offered where all four grade levels inter-mingled. Were one to go into the locker room prior to the start of class, one would see forty boys and forty girls, ten from each class, changing into their gym attire and chatting amicably.

Most of the time, Tyler O'Shea plodded grudgingly through his second period physical education classes. He plodded because he was an extremely talented athlete who found it no difficulty to best his classmates in many of the sports chosen. His grudge stemmed from the fact that, as a varsity swimmer and diver, he felt like his time would be better spent doing something else. Additionally, Tyler (and most of the boys) wished that the PE classes were not single-sex. Unfortunately, every-time PE rolled around, the girls went to the other side of the campus to their own locker room and played sports that were suited to the fairer sex - not the rough and tumble sports the boys enjoyed. Many of the boys longed for the opportunity to show off for the girls and chat them up in the casual PE atmosphere.

Still, the sixteen-year-old junior found PE a good time to socialize. He was on good terms with the other juniors in his class and was lucky that Peter Goodman and Joshua Uts, his two best friends, were also in the class with him. He liked most of the seniors, with Ken Dumas as the sole exception (though watching the lumbering idiot, one of the school's most feared bullies, try and fail at every sport they played caused him, Josh, and Pete endless bouts of fun). Two of the sophomores, identical twins Kyle and Kaycee (K.C.) Yates, were on the swim team with him and were fun to pal around with. Finally, there was Dustin Hill, a very quiet and shy freshman who tagged along behind him like a puppy most of the time. Dustin was also a diver and earlier that year, somewhat concerned that Dustin appeared too shy to make friends, Tyler kind of adopted the slight fourteen year old and was trying everything he could to get the kid to come out of his shell. Sometimes, when Dustin wasn't around, Josh and Pete would tease him that the boy had a crush on him. They were joking, of course, but it wasn't hard to see that Dustin idolized him. Hell, most of the school idolized him!

Tyler was gorgeous. A bi-racial child, he got his 6'2'' frame, his long powerful arms and legs, his large hands and feet, his high cheekbones, and his massive 8.5inch cock from his African father. He also scored what he thought was the best last-name ever! (His father's parents moved to Ireland before coming to the States and, as the story goes, picked their "new" last name from a church directory in Donnygal. Hence, through his father, he was an O'Shea). From his Caucasian mother, he inherited his creamy white skin (tanned though, due to his constant swimming), his wavy shoulder length auburn hair, his deep green eyes, and his clear complexion. At 160lbs, Tyler was thin but not scrawny, his compact muscles evident that his journey from boyhood to manhood was near completion. When he walked around the pool in his speedo, some folks focused on his beautiful boyish face, some focused on his toned and spectacular body, and some focused on the huge bulge that signified a majestic weapon in his swimsuit. Everyone who saw him knew instantly that there was something exotic about him (and quite a few saw more erotic imagery when they looked at him) and his looks, combined with his fierce intelligence, wonderful personality, and kind heart made him immensely popular and well liked.

Today, Tyler found PE to be rather different than normal. First, they didn't play any sports. Hell, he and the other guys never made it out of the locker room. Second, PE should have been over by now and, according to the clock, he should be halfway through fourth period. Third, and probably most unusual, Tyler found himself in the unexpected position of floating above the room, his back to the ceiling, his body being held in place by tentacles (with one furiously fucking his once virgin asshole, one sucking his engorged cock, several more fondling his nipples and balls, and still others stroking and licking the rest of him, though, thank god, the one that had been in his mouth and sucking on his tongue for so long had finally retreated some time ago), and his massive fuckstick spewing what he hazily thought was his fiftieth... sixtieth...maybe seventieth load of jizz? For quite some time, Tyler had been in the unique position of being able to view the entire room, watching somewhat glassy-eyed as the other thirty-nine teenage boys (for Coach McGregor had simply walked out at the beginning of class) were mercilessly manipulated to climax over and over and over again by the unyielding tentacles.

Over in one corner, seventeen-year-old Ken Dumas was still howling in rage, his tongue free to spit curses while he continued, albeit very weakly, to struggle against the tentacles holding him in place. In another area, the fifteen-year-old twins Kyle and K.C. Yates, facing each other and only inches apart, murmured reassurances to each other as each helplessly watched his brother get pounded savagely by the twin of the Prodder vigorously fucking their own ass. Tyler couldn't see sixteen-year-old Pete Goodman at all, but he could hear him yelp loudly every time he came. Seventeen-year-old Josh Uts, Tyler's other best friend, was down toward the other end of the room and Tyler could only see his bottom half and the Prodder that was stuffed up his asshole, his upper body obscured by a locker. As Tyler's eyes continued to scan to room, his next climax building almost to the point of no return has he was sucked and fucked with abandon, he finally settled his gaze on poor fourteen-year-old Dustin Hill, his small nearly-prepubescent body convulsing nearby in another earthshattering orgasm as the poor boy was tormented by the Prodder sawing its way across his abused prostate and the Sucker on his boycock flying incredibly fast up and down his modest four inches. The sight of poor sweet Dustin being milked to climax yet again sent Tyler over the edge.

"Dustin" he said loudly, as his orgasm began to subside and he was granted the very short reprieve he'd become use to, despite the sucker gently continuing to tease his now softening prick and the Prodder up his ass slowing down considerably. "Hey Dustin!" he voiced again, this time a bit louder. "Huh?" replied Dustin, his voice cracking as his own orgasm began to fade and the tentacles pleasuring him slowing down as well. Turning to look directly at his hero, Dustin made eye contact with Tyler and immediately dropped his eyes, feeling ashamed at seeing his idol in such a compromising position. "Are you ok, buddy?" prompted Tyler. At Dustin's nod of affirmation, Tyler continued loudly, hoping everyone could hear, "We are going to get out of this. I promise." Seeing hope flash in Dustin's eyes, he was content to let that hope linger and calmly began to wait for the next round of sex.

He was surprised, then, to hear Ken shout moments later "You stupid Fucker O'Shea! We're not getting out of this shit. We're good as dead. These things are going to kill us!"

"Fuck you!" retorted Tyler, angry as all hell that that stupid mother-fucker opened his god-damned mouth. "You don't know that! Hasn't killed us yet, we're all still here!"

"Ya" echoed the unseen Pete Goodman.

"Shut the fuck up Dume-ass" yelled one of the twins, suddenly aware that he had just called the senior bully by the unflattering mispronunciation of his last name - a standard way to get the big oaf angry.

"Fuck you" replied Ken, continuing to spew vial insults at those around him. Soon, the room dissolved into an argument as the boys shouted at each other and insulted one another - with most insults flying toward Ken Dumas.

Several minutes passed while the teens argued. As was normal, the arousal hit en mass, causing every semi-soft cock in the room to spring to immediate attention. However, unlike the previous times, the tentacles did not begin an assault on their prey. Instead, Suckers gently disengaged from cocks and nipples, while Prodders gently slipped from well-lubed holes. The boys, immediately recognizing (for the first time in a long time) that their asses was no longer stuffed and that their cocks were free, stopped talking and, moments later, were shocked when they were gently put on the ground and the tentacles retreated to windows and doorways and ceiling ventilation shafts. They stood their dumbly, aware that they were no longer covered in tentacles, sans one that seemed to be attached to the back of their neck, just below their head.

The creature ruminated. Not every sexual pleasure was the same and it liked to sample the many varieties. So far, it had dined on the exquisite pleasure derived from using its dexterous appendages to force its passive and independent prey to peak after peak. Though it was wonderful and tasty and delicious, it was only the first course - a well-constructed appetizer. And, just as an appetizer is supposed to pave the way for the heart of the meal, the creature found that it was already salivating for the main course. Namely, it's prey were about to become active participants in their own pleasurable experiences by necessarily relying on each other to achieve mutual satisfaction. The new peaks reached would not be quite as high physically as it's own appendages would have induced in the human offspring (though it would still offer a helping hand... er... tentacle whenever it saw fit), but it would be richer and fuller because of the mental activity of the participants themselves in an effort to bring their classmates to their own peaks. Thus, over the last little while, the creature had been modifying and changing its venom so as to encourage (force) it's prey, through mental manipulation, to explore their sexual urges with each other. Perfecting this devious new venom moments ago, the creature decided it couldn't wait any longer and began releasing this new strain; salivating for the upcoming meal.

Within moments, each boy seemed to recognize that, despite his throbbing erection and the desire to get off, he seemed back to normal and autonomous. Though the thing on his neck followed him, Tyler took this opportunity to quickly survey the room. He walked out from the locker area, over to the front door and, seeing a literal wall of tentacles, moved with purpose to the back exit. There, too, was a wall of tentacles barring his way. Moving back to the center of the locker room, a large open space covered in soft practice mat where the boy's were going to continue their wrestling progressions, Tyler stopped short as he saw two things simultaneously.

First, the thing on his neck, which traveled up to the ceiling ventilation shaft, should have become tangled with the thing coming from Mark Denaldi's head and also stretching up to the ventilation shaft. Instead, as the two tentacles came into contact, his seemed to meld with Mark's for a brief second before coming out the other side. For all intended purposes, these things would stay with them regardless of attempts to tangle them together. Second, and not quite so academic, Tyler realized that he had just walked around the entire room naked as a babe, covered in the goo left by the tentacles, with his very un-babe-like erection steadily dripping pre-cum on the floors. Embarrassed, he quickly looked around at his classmates. Seeing that the other thirty-nine boys had all exited the lockers and were now standing on the wrestling mat with him (most naked but a few having grabbed towels and wrapped them around their waists, doing nothing to hide their obvious arousal), looking upon him as if he were the leader and held the secrets to their escape, Tyler shrugged his shoulders and said, "Well, what the fuck do we do now?"

In the silence that followed, each boy gave serious thought to his predicament. However, as the silence began to stretch and even Ken Dumas appeared not to be planning to interrupt, each boy found his attention wavering between thoughts of escape and thoughts of his arousal. Each boy was hard. Painfully hard. As the moments ticked by and they stood there confused, every one of the boys came to the startling and horrifying realization that his arousal was growing. Whereas each one of the teens was able to ignore his sexual need after he was released from the tentacles, focusing on the problems associated with escape, now that time was passing, his sexual need was becoming more and more demanding. It was Dustin who, to everyone's surprise, voiced Wthis thought aloud. "Um... Guys... I, um... I'm feeling... more... It's, um..."

Before he could finish his though, he was interrupted by a moan from the back. Everyone turned and looked at Milo Dawson, a young fourteen-year-old freshman who was, perhaps, even less sexually developed that Dustin. Milo was shaking as he moaned, his hands at his sides seeming to fight a war with his will. His small pecker, just shy of four inches and with only a light dusting of pubic hair above it, was swaying back and forth, the purple head demanding attention. As everyone watched, Milo's closed eyes shot open and, just as a camel's back will break with that one extra piece of straw, poor Milo's will broke in front of all his classmates. Quick as lightening, Milo grasped his throbbing boycock and began to frantically frisk it. Already slick with a combination of the tentacles spooge and his own pre-cum, it took five desperate strokes to send him over the edge. He climaxed, shot after shot after shot firing into the crowd of boys while his cum landed on arms and legs and chests and even a few faces.

The boy's were all shocked. They stood their, facing this tiny fourteen-year-old as he frantically beat his meat and shot his wad all over them. When Michael Ramirez, a gangly senior, suddenly let out his own low moan and began to wank his throbbing erection, the spell immediately broke and each and every boy realized that he needed to get off NOW. The few towels worn were dropped without care on the mat. Hands flew to dicks and pricks and boycocks and fucksticks as each boy began to furiously jerk-off. Within moments, every boy climaxed and, moaning unabashedly and unconcerned about anything else, basked in the glow of self-gratification. For a minute, cum flew everywhere. Gallons and gallons of the stuff poured out of each erupting cock, from the most immature freshman to the most sexually developed senior. Bodies became drenched in spunk, from head to toe and back again. Tyler, his own hand flying up and down his erupting manhood, was at the epicenter of the boys and thus, the epicenter of the torrent of jizz. Cum inundated the floors and walls, much of it making its way onto the ceiling. The mat, several inches off the ground, soon seemed to be a jizz covered island floating in a sea of spunk. Unobserved by the boys, several suckers snaked down to the floor, which was now hidden by two inches of fuckslop, and began to suck it up and out into the yard. Still the boys erupted. Twenty-five... Twenty-six... Twenty-seven... Twenty-eight...

Eventually, as each boy's cock finally finished somewhere around shot thirty-two and they began to soften, the boys, exhausted, collapsed where they stood. Many simply sat down, the soft mat warm and wet from the ocean of semen that was slowly running as rivers of cum onto the floor only to be vacuumed up by the greedy Suckers. Others, especially those around the edge of the mat, plopped themselves onto the benches and folding chairs that lined it. Breathing hard, Tyler, sitting in a massive puddle of jizz, spoke first. "What the hell was that? Is it just me, or did that feel different?"

"Ya" replied one of the juniors. More agreements and several questions were put forth all at once, the boys all clearly recognizing that something new was happening. They were also tired and nervous and self-conscious. Many of them thought that talking about what was going on as a group would ease their embarrassment. After all, they were all naked. They were all covered in the cum of their classmates. Perhaps, worst of all, they had just jerked off in front of each other and, prior to that, had been forced to countless orgasms throughout the morning. It was embarrassing for a straight teenage boy to be in this kind of situation!

The poor boys only got about a minute of rest before another wave of arousal hit en mass. Within a span of seconds, forty soft and semi-soft teenage cocks became erect and pre-cum began to copiously flow from their now aching members. Groaning that the nightmare continued and moaning with sudden need, Tyler sighed to himself. "Oh shit" he said aloud to no one in particular, not aroused enough to touch himself in front of his classmates as he had earlier. His arousal was strong, but not overpowering. "I'm fucking horny again!"

"Me too" replied Josh, sitting across from Tyler. "when's this shit going to end do you think, Ty?"

"I don't know" he answered honestly and, with a self-depreciating chuckle, added "but I really wanna jerk off again."

A round of unenthusiastic "yeah, me too's" swept through the boys, each embarrassed by his obvious arousal and resigning himself to what was probably inevitable.

"Well" interrupted the ever annoying and somewhat stupid Ken, "I don't know about you pussies but I'm no faggot. I'm not gonna jerk off with all of you here!"

"You already did, stupid" said one of the sophomores, pissed off that his cock was starting to become insistent and tired of the jackass Ken.

"Um, yeah" countered Ken unthinkingly, "but that was because I couldn't help it. I'm NOT doing it this time!"

Oddly bolstered by Ken's statement, many of the boys looked around and seemed to silently agree that maybe Ken had a point. Maybe, by force of will, they could keep themselves from masturbating. Tyler had the same thought as well. "Yeah. Ok Ken. It's worth a shot. I'm going to try to hold off too." Quickly, the other thirty-eight teenage boys agreed.

Thirty seconds after the pact was made and only about a minute after the arousal hit, the boys were barely keeping it together. Whimpers and moans were escaping clenched lips. Hands were twitching, ready to be called upon to service their owners. Several of the teens were shaking their heads and trying desperately to re-enforce their will. And through it all, cocks danced with excitement as arousal continued to build upon itself. Finally, not able to take it another moment, Dustin, who was sitting hip to hip next to his idol Tyler, lost control and, grabbing his hard little wood, began to jack furiously.

Nothing happened. Despite his pulling and tugging, despite the slickness of his pre-cum and the speed of his fist, little Dustin could not do anything to satiate his need. "What the fuck!" he moaned desperately, his arousal continuing to increase rapidly. Within moments, other resolves broke as boy after boy followed Dustin's example and began to abuse their peckers, each realizing too late that his own fist offered no release to the maddening and ever building desire to cum. Tyler, heroically, was the last to give in (Ken was the third) and, as he began to stroke himself, it was as if his hand were air for all the good it did him.

As the madness continued to increase, so to did the desperation of the teenage boys. They flogged themselves furiously, each hoping to achieve climax and finding it unreachable. It was as if they made no effort whatsoever. As the seconds marched on, every boy began to think, and then believe, that death and insanity were moments away. For surely, they thought, if they couldn't get off at this most critical moment, they would die or lose their minds. And, as the need surpassed unbearable and each boy began to make peace with himself, Dustin, accepting his own loss, raised his eyes from his malignant penis and looked at his hero Tyler. Sweating and moaning and on the ledge himself, poor Tyler looked to be in dire straits as both his hands sat hopelessly beside his massive pole and his eyes stared helplessly at his throbbing monster. Dustin, his heart breaking that such a good and wonderful soul would be so destroyed, did the only thing he could think of. He reached out with both his hands, grasped Tyler's incredibly hard cock, and began to pump it. Within three strokes, Tyler came powerfully.

"AHHHHHHHH!" he wailed as his cock erupted in a massive burst of cum which hit the ceiling with enough force to splatter and then rain down upon the teens. Blast after blast after blast continued to erupt as Tyler, amazed that the need which only moments ago was threatening to send him into madness was now receding as his cock was being pumped furiously by his pseudo little brother, Dustin. "DUSTIN!" his mind shouted, even as his lungs continued to wail in pleasurable relief. The poor kid must be in agony. Quickly looking at the poor freshman, still pumping blasts of baby-batter from Tyler's treacherous manhood, he noted immediately that the boy was losing it fast.

Though his arms continued to stroke Tyler up and down, his eyes had glazed over and his face was going slack. Acting on instinct, Tyler's hand shot to Dustin's boyhood and, wrapping around the stiff four inches, began to pump wildly. Tyler had never jerked another guy off before but that inexperience was no impediment. Within two strokes, the sixteen-year-old, who was still in the middle of his own incredible climax, pulled the fourteen-year-old back from the edge of oblivion and sent him over a different cliff - one which involved the heights of pleasure. "Ohhhhhhh!!!!!" Dustin sighed as he began to shoot his own load high into the air while his face and eyes snapped back into focus. For several seconds, the two boys stared into each other's eyes and pumped each other's pricks, cumming buckets and moaning all the while.

His mind working a mile a minute, Tyler, who was only twenty-two blasts into a thirty-six blast climax, realized suddenly that, though he and Dustin were alright, the other boys might not be. Quickly breaking eye contact with Dustin (though his fist continued to fly up and down the boy's erupting cock), he scanned the room. All eyes were on he and Dustin. Instead of seeing disgust or recrimination though, each boy looked longingly at the pair in the middle, pulled out of his own fog somewhat by the twin sounds of orgasm and desperate for the same release. So lost, the boys were unable to truly process what they were seeing and, watching the boys stare dumbly at him, Tyler put the pieces together in his head. "You have to jerk each other off!" he screamed. "Jerk each other off!" His voice, clear and authoritative, broke through the remaining fog of desire and each teen, with what little control he had left and still drowning in a sea of arousal; reach out to the nearest prick.

Hands found unfamiliar cocks. Cocks were grasped by unfamiliar hands. Kyle and K.C., the twin sophomores, grabbed each other's pricks, their hands finding the change easy as their wickedly hard teen poles were just as identical as the rest of them. Three freshmen, whose names Tyler was unable to recall at that moment (Isaac Roman, Gary Masters, and Eric Hudson), formed a chain where Isaac pumped Gary who pumped Eric who pumped the Isaac. Apart from a couple of exceptions (Isaac, Gary, and Eric being the most notable as the three best friends had been having circle jerks for months), most of the boy's had never touched another boy's private parts and, similarly, had never had another boy stroke his. Within seconds of speaking, Tyler found that every boy in the room was now vigorously pumping his neighbor up and down and, within three or four strokes, was sending his neighbor into an earth-shattering orgasm. Cries of release filled the room as cock after cock exploded, cum flying everywhere. And still, the boys continued to jerk each other off, instinctually aware that his own pleasure was incumbent on his neighbor's willingness to stroke him and thus willing to pleasure his neighbor in exchange. Even Ken Dumas was avidly stroking the tiny cock of Milo Dawson, who was sitting next to him, while Milo's small hands flew up and down the bully's own quivering six and a half inch manhood.

Though it seemed to last forever, the boy's eventually began to come down from their latest climaxes. Gingerly, hands were withdrawn from their classmates' pulsating cocks as the boy they just jacked-off spilled the last few ounces of his seed. Sitting naked around the large mat, cum covering every surface, the boys, all dripping from head to toe in spunk (much of which wasn't their own), were acutely aware of what they'd just done. They'd just jacked another boy off and, perhaps more importantly, had been jacked-off in return! And came!

Silence and embarrassment swept through the room. Tyler, having recovered from his climax before anyone else, was lost in thought. He'd just jerked Dustin off and, if he was honest with himself, he kind of enjoyed it. Moreover, the kid had actually grabbed his dick first and he definitely enjoyed that! "I must be crazy" he thought to himself. Coming to his senses because of the oppressive silence now permeating the room, Tyler looked around. The boys were all flushed and, if Tyler saw what he thought he saw, trying desperately to avoid looking anyone else I the eye. Eyes looked at the mat (or rather, the thick frosting of teen spunk that covered the mat) or towards the ceiling. Many of the boys simple had their eyes closed. Conspicuously, everyone in the room had his hands folded in his own lap as if they had never ventured anywhere. Glancing at last at Dustin, Tyler found himself shocked that his previous observation wasn't entirely accurate - Dustin's eyes were indeed closed and his hands were in his own lap, sitting right next to Tyler's right hand that was still grasping Dustin's now half-hard boycock.

Incredibly embarrassed, Tyler snatched his hand away. "So... Um..." he began, "Is everyone alright?" Heads bobbed up and down while a few brave souls muttered "yes" or "Uh huh."

Suddenly, Jonathon Starks, one of the seniors, cleared his throat and, almost apologetically, glanced next to him at Travis Hendricks, the junior who he had gotten off with. "Uh... Thanks Travis..." he said somewhat wryly in an obvious attempt to hide his own embarrassment. "You kinda saved my life. Don't know what's wrong with me... My hand always used to be able to take care of... um... business."

"Well, um... Don't mention it" replied Travis, his embarrassment rising as everyone was now staring at he and Jonathon. "And.. Uh... Thanks for your help too."

Tyler, hoping to spare poor Travis any more humiliation, cleared his own throat. "So, I don't know about any of you, but..." taking a deep breath, Tyler decided that leaders like him didn't back down from uncomfortable admissions, "I couldn't get myself off. I mean, I could make myself cum. Anybody else have that problem?" With that disconcerting admission, the fourteen, fifteen, sixteen, and seventeen-year-olds sagged in relief. Each one of them was currently wondering the same thing and was grateful that Tyler was the first to admit this new embarrassing problem. If he could do it without being mocked, they could as well. Opening up, the crowd began to admit that they, too, couldn't seem to complete the task that they had each done hundreds of times before.

Little did the boys know, this new development was by design. The creature, its adaptive venom interfering with their brains, was literally blocking the "orgasm" command from being send to their reproductive organs until specific criteria was met. Specifically, none of its prey could reach their much desired peak with the same partner unless no new partner was readily available. As each had previously brought himself to his peak through self-stimulation, this most recent round required the use of a different partner. Moreover, venom was still evolving and would soon introduce other criteria that would need to be met before each prey could reach their peak.

Only a few seconds into the speculation as to why they were unable to get themselves off, the boys were again hit with a massive wave of arousal. In moments, every boy was again hard as a rock with a torrent of pre-cum leaking from the head of his prick. Just as before, though incredibly horny, each boy was able to control himself so as not to immediately start jacking off. "Here we go again" muttered Ken Dumas loud enough for everyone to hear, with those sentiments being shared by the rest of the crowd.

"Alright guys" said Tyler, his voice thick with both authority and lust. "I'm going to try something." Already feeling his arousal building as it had previously, Tyler, self-conscious but steel-willed, grasped his aching cock and began to jerk-off. The rest of the crwed watched, not quite so bold as to start pleasuring themselves before it was absolutely necessary. Within a dozen flicks of the wrist, Tyler, reluctantly, stopped. "Nope" he said resignedly, "I can tell. It's like before. No luck."

The crowed sighed, each boy knowing exactly what Tyler was talking about and the implications therein. Loa Tsu-Yang, a sophomore, was the first to break the uncomfortably horny silence. "So, that means..."

"Yep" Tyler responded already desperate to get off and knowing his control was slipping, "I can't get myself to cum." Leading by example and aware of how incredibly gay he was about to sound, Tyler turned to Dustin. "Um, Dustin? Do you think you could..."

"Ya" responded Dustin, a little more quickly than Tyler would have thought and secretly somewhat pleased by the eagerness in Dustin's voice. "But only if you help me out too" Dustin continued, blushing bashfully.

"Sure" responded Tyler.

The crowed was conflicted. Each boy was, in a small part of his head, appalled at the display of gayness going on. In a much larger and more reasonable part, knew necessity when it bit him in the ass and was glad that Tyler and Dustin were paving the way for him to follow through with what was going to be the most embarrassing request of his life. Quietly and quickly, because the persistent arousal was becoming too much to bear, the boys made eye contact with their previous partners and, with quick nods and shrugs of acceptance, forty boys reached, for the second time that day, toward another boy's junk and, grasping it, began to wank.

Within fifteen seconds, all mutual masturbation had ceased. "What the hell?" several of the boys exclaimed. It wasn't working! The hand on his cock felt like nothing at all and, despite his partner's efforts, was bringing him no relief from the sexual agony. Tyler, confused that Dustin's grasp bought no release, was the first to speculate a possible solution. Shuffling quickly over to Josh Uts, who was sitting closest to him (besides Dustin), Tyler slapped away Chase Walsh's hand and grasped his friend's teenage member. Josh gasped. With a dozen flicks of his wrist, Tyler sent Josh over the edge as the junior began to pump out his copious seed.

The crowed, having watched Tyler's movement and the resulting climax of Josh, got the point immediately. Each boy, in that moment, accepted that there was nothing he could do about his own need for release and that all he could do was worry about the others and their needs. Moments later, new hands were stroking new cocks to new orgasms without any thought to consent or status or appearances. In fact, when junior Bryon Hippee found that sophomore Jeremy Gallson, whose cock he was jerking, was busy pleasuring junior Neil Tack and that it appeared no one would take care of his own powerful need, he almost fell into despair. Then, like an angel of mercy, Quinton Figliani, a senior with whom Bryon had always had an adversarial relationship, noticed the poor boy's plight and, without any thoughts to the contrary, stretched out his left hand (for his right was busy with the small cocklett of the freshman Milo Dawson) and, despite his somewhat awkward position, began to furiously beat-off Bryon.

Very soon, the room was filled with moaning and cumming teenage boys as cock after cock erupted jets of boycum. Gallons of the stuff were being generated and running off the mat. Lucky for the boys, the Suckers were still hard at work transporting the ocean of cum out of the locker room. Still, as each boy came down from his climax, he found himself wallowing in thick pools of jizz and, to tired too fuss, simply embraced the warm goo as part of the mess he was in. Steadily and with only mild difficulty, the boys experienced brief rests coupled with some light conversation, immense arousals hitting suddenly, and periods of time where they were masturbated by a different boy while they, in turn, masturbated a new partner as well. Fourteen minutes and four orgasms later, the boys found themselves a well-oiled machine comfortable (or as comfortable as a group of straight teenage boys covered in each others spunk and being forced to jerk each other off continually could be) in this new routine.

As had become the method of operation for the boys, after their latest orgasm had concluded but before the new arousal hit, the teenagers quickly and efficiently found new partners with which to jerk off. A couple of the boys, utilizing the momentary freedom, walked over to the entrance of the locker room to see if it was possible to get out. Finding the wall of tentacles still bared their way; most of them headed right back to the mat in order to get settled. Ken Dumas, though, thought to try something. Hustling over to his locker, he opened it quickly and, after wiping off his hands, dug into his backpack for his prized Zippo lighter. Thinking himself clever, Ken proceeded back to the entrance and, after creating a flame, placed the lighter right under one of the stationary tentacles. It had no effect.

The crowed, having watched curiously this whole exchange, shrugged it off as an honest but ineffectual attempt to escape. Tyler, particularly, was somewhat impressed that Ken had made the attempt. He almost wished that he had had the presence of mind to do something like that. Maybe there was something in the coach's office, like a knife or something, he could try next? Settling himself next to Loa Tsu-Yang, he pondered the possibilities as the two boys silently agreed to assist each other.

It was then that two things happened simultaneously. First, as expected, the mass arousal hit each boy. Second, and totally unexpected, Ken Dumas, who was on his way back to the group, found himself swarmed with angry Prodders and Suckers. While the boys may have appreciated Ken's attempt, the creature certainly did not. It hadn't been injured, of course, but it did not like it's authority being challenged nor did it appreciate any attempt to inflict pain upon itself. Indignant, most especially because it did it's best to minimize the pain of it's prey and yet one had the audacity to try to harm it, the creature decided to teach the offending prey a lesson.

Stunned by the sudden movement, none of the boys, despite their raging desire, made any attempt to grasp their partner's leaking pole. Instead, the thirty-nine boys sat all around the mat in silence as Ken was maneuvered to the center of the gathering, lifted up several feet into the air, and assaulted by the tentacles. Similar to what had been happening less than half an hour before, Suckers latched onto his tits and cock while Prodders began to massage his balls. One particularly large Prodder, just big enough to cause some discomfort, quickly and forcefully pushed it's way up his asshole, the venom having had a chance to tighten it and make it more elastic, as Ken howled both in shock and indignity. Almost immediately, though, his howls became moans of pleasure as he was brutally fucked and sucked in front of all of his classmates. Moreover, the creature, having just completed the second stage of it's venom, allowed that venom to introduce a second set of criteria for the prey to meet before they could achieve their peaks.

In a particularly clever move (if the creature did say so itself), the knowledge of the new criteria was imparted via the Feeder on Ken's neck directly into his brain, suddenly making him aware of exactly the situation he found himself in. Basically, in order to cum, each boy below him would need to be on the receiving end of another's oral ministrations and, as a means of punishment, Ken would be unable to cum until all the other boys had done so. Ken wasn't sure of where this knowledge came from, but he was absolutely certain of it's accuracy. "Oh shittttt" Ken wailed, his body being pleasantly abused while his mind suffered real turmoil. He wouldn't cum until the others had blown each other! "No, no no!" he started to repeat to himself, in time with the Prodder striking his prostate.

Their arousal finally getting their attention, the boys below Ken slowly began to tear their eyes away from their unfortunate classmate and started to stroke the boy sitting with them. Within a matter of moments, though, each boy recognized the futility of the action. It was the same as before. "But... But..." complained poor Loa, his hands wrapped around Tyler's massive prick while his mind wrestled with the fact that Tyler's hand on his own five inches was bringing him no relief. "We haven't touched each other yet!"

"I know" Tyler exclaimed loudly, frustrated that he couldn't get off. Quickly, he began to wank himself but abandoned that shortly as it proved ineffective. By this point, all of the boys were complaining to their partner and to the heavens that relief seemed unreachable. As the moments marched on, their panic and arousal continued to build. Soon, they would loose their minds in their lust.

Tyler calmed himself and focused. There had to be a way to solve this new puzzle. He sat motionless, listening to the others complain while trying to find a solution himself. However, while he seemed to be able to tune out much of the ambient noise, he could not get Ken Dumas out of his head. The poor boy's "No, no, no" above him had such an edge of desperate madness to it, that Tyler, so good of nature, couldn't tune out the jackass's pleas. "Ken!" he shouted, trying to get the other boy's attention and, at least for the moment, putting his own problem aside so he could give comfort. "Ken! It'll be all right! We'll figure it out!"

His voice, cutting through the din, was able to break through Ken's pleasurable haze and remind the senior of his surroundings. "Tyler" Ken, snapping out of his fog and shouting loud enough to quiet the whole room, "It's blowjobs! That's the only way to cum! Hurry! I can't cum until you all do and I need to bad! Please! Blowjobs!"

"Huh?" The boys around the room reacted in the same way. Did Ken just say a blowjob was how they would have to get themselves off? "No fucking way" said Brett Banteer to no one in particular, the junior reasserting his masculinity as the defense mechanism typical of adolescent boys. His classmates, for the most part, agreed with various halfhearted statements. If what Ken said was true...

"Please!" cried Ken, his concentration slipping as his need became unbearable and his body tried repeatedly to orgasm, unable to do so because the creature's venom was blocking those orders. "You have to! It's the only way! Ohhhhhh!" Tyler, listening to his classmates and somehow certain that Ken was telling the truth, pondered their situation. A blowjob, huh? That was how they would get off? He mulled it over for a moment and found that, despite his initial agreement with Brett that blowing another dude was out of the question, he was strangely neutral about the idea. "Am I crazy?" he thought to himself? "No. It's got to be the situation. I mean, pretty soon, we are all going to have to do it just like we've had to jerk off or jerk someone else off. Why do the guys think we will be able to hold out this time? And Ken sounds like he's dying up there. Maybe..."

Shaking his head at his mind's ramblings and becoming more and more distracted by his aching sex, Tyler decided that enough was enough. He'd go with his gut. "Guys, I really think..."

"Shut the fuck up O'Shea," Brett cut him off quickly, knowing that Tyler would probably advocate this new gay solution and, secretly, fearful that Tyler (as well as his own frustrating arousal) would actually persuade him to put another guy's dick in his mouth! "I'm not doing it. No fucking way!" Several others, but noticeably fewer than before, echoed his statement.

"Yeah, but Brett, I'm not sure we have a choice" Tyler argued, now focusing the majority of his attention on his growing desperation to cum.

"PLEASE!!!!" screamed Ken above them, totally lost in his own harrowing rape and pleading to the universe to let him climax.

Looking around at his classmates and seeing depressed capitulation in many of their eyes, Tyler understood that most of them had already accepted what was to come and were only waiting for someone to make the first move. Gathering all of his courage and with all the eyes in the room (sans Ken) looking on, he turned back to Loa as the fifteen-year-old sophomore, shivering with arousal, stared wide-eyed at him. Surely Tyler wasn't going to...

Laying down somewhat so his own prick was accessible should Loa return the favor (of which, Tyler was fervently praying that he would), Tyler shifted his eyes from Loa's face to his hard and dripping five inches. As Tyler brought his head down and gently wrapped his lips around the head of Loa's cock, the thought that Loa looked kind of cute like this flashed briefly and unbidden across his mind. Quickly, scared somewhat by the thought, Tyler dove forward and sucked all five inches of Loa into his mouth, his tongue playing across the boy's cock head and his nose buried in the boy's cum-soaked black pubes. Loa mewed like a cat upon contact, his whine quickly becoming a loud throaty moan as Tyler began to inexpertly bob up and down on his boyhood. It felt amazing and Loa knew that this stimulation would undoubtedly get him off.

For Tyler, it was a confusing and exhilarating experience. He'd tasted his own cum a great deal that morning as the Suckers had force-fed him his own spunk every time he came. Yet Loa's tasted different, more meaty and tangy. Moreover, the flesh itself tasted salty and not altogether unpleasant. Bringing his hand up to rub Loa's low hanging balls and eliciting a new moan from the excited boy, Tyler admitted to himself that sucking cock was not as bad as he was led to believe. Then, midway through another bob, he felt the most amazing sensation of hot warm lips and a slick tongue latch themselves on his own needy manhood. Loa, having recovered his senses and mustered his own courage, had leaned down and begun to suck him off. The sophomore, having never sucked another boy off, let alone a massive eight and a half inch prick like Tyler's, could only fit the first four inches or so into his mouth. Despite this limitation and thanks to the pleasure high he was now riding, Loa brought his right hand up and began to pump Tyler's remaining prick while his tongue and lips flew quickly over what remained.

The rest of the class watched in morbid fascination as Tyler and Loa, now lost in their own world of sucking and being sucked, rolled over into a sixty-nine position, with the much smaller Loa on top of the much larger Tyler, and began to wildly slurp each other's poles with abandon. With their own arousals reaching critical mass and this uninhibited display comforting them as to what they were about to do, the thirty-seven boys abashedly looked at their partner and, reaching silent agreement, began to maneuver themselves so that each would have access to the other's rigid and leaking cock. One by one, the boys gathered their nerve and, driven by the now inescapable need to get off themselves, descended to their partner's cock and tentatively took it into their mouths. Shocks of pleasure and groans of joy were released throughout the room as boy after boy felt hot wet lips wrap around his horny tool. Moreover, as each boy began to bob his head up and down his partners prick, most realized that sucking cock was not nearly as offensive as they first believed and that the other boy's fuckslop tasted remarkably like their own.

Soon, the room was filled with the moans of teenage boys receiving what, for most of them, was their first blowjob. Many boy-pairs rolled and slurped and sucked and bobbed against each other, inexperience immaterial as lust and need drove each boy to enthusiastically pleasure his partner. Above them all floated Ken Dumas, like a twisted Hierophant, moaning in lust and need himself while awaiting desperately for the release only available once the rest of the room achieved theirs.

The first to cum was Isaac Roman, though not because Neil Tack, the burly junior who was an offensive tackle on the football team, was a particularly good cocksucker. Indeed, Neil had never sucked a cock in his life, despite the fact that he desperately wanted to! eNeil, deeply ashamed of his own homosexuality and thus far into the closet, had only watched and read gay pornography and had no live experiences from which to draw. Yet, despite the fact that he was incredibly attracted to large hairy older daddy types, he still couldn't help but be incredibly aroused that he was finally giving his first blowjob, regardless of the fact that the kid he was blowing was a nearly hairless, rail-thin, fourteen year old freshman. It was in the heat of this arousal, and drawing from the many hours he spent online, that, as his head continued to bob on Isaac's four and a half inch pecker and his lips continued to suckle the kids tender flesh, his right hand slowly traveled up Isaac's thigh towards the poor freshman's tight pucker.

Isaac, on top of Neil and with his knees outstretched to support him in this awkward sixty-nine, was a sitting duck. Collecting the warm spunk on the kid's lower back and butt cheeks, Neil quickly and efficiently began to trace his finger along Isaac's crack until, having found and teased the small knot of supple boypussy and before Isaac could pull his mouth of the junior's cock to protest, Neil rammed his cum-slickened middle finger hilt-deep into the teen. Isaac screamed in shock and pleasure, erupting a moment later when Neil's finger curled and found his defenseless prostate. As Isaac started to shoot, Neil, highly aroused and suddenly finding his mouth awash with a shuddering and erupting boydick, climaxed as well. Almost immediately, both boys found that their mouths were full of spunk. Isaac immediately pulled off of Neil's gushing prick and, while spitting out the tangy substance, received blast after blast directly into his face. Neil, after unsuccessfully trying to swallow all of Isaac's seed, pulled his head back so only his lips were latched around the head of Isaac's boycock and redoubled his effort to swallow as much of the divine nectar as possible, regardless of the fact that most of it was flowing out of his full mouth.

Soon, the room was flooding again as boy after boy shot his load into his partner mouth. Some of the boys, like Neil, simply continuing to suck their partner while swallowing some of the cum in the process. Others pulled off the erupting cocks, only to receive full cum facials as they continued to jack their partner by hand. As before, each boy ejaculated gallons of semen through dozens of forceful eruptions, covering the mat and their partner with a fresh coat of creamy boyspunk. Brett Banteer was the last to get his partner off, his lack of enthusiasm for the nasty deed a direct contrast with junior Chase Walsh's enthusiastic oral ministrations of his own cock. However, Brett's mouth was eventually flooded with Chase's seed and, as Chase groaned in appreciation while continuing to bob up and down on Brett's still erupting manhood, the whole room was drowned out in Ken Dumas's unearthly shriek of climax.

Within a minute, all was silent. Each boy lay where he came, with many simply resting their heads against the cock of the boy they had just blown. Ken was gently lowered to the ground with the knowledge that his most recent trial was punishment for attempting to cause pain, something poor Ken decided he was never going to do again! Unlike before, there was no conversation and no attempts at escape. Each boy was lost in his own thoughts, considering and evaluating his actions in light of the circumstances. Most of the teens were not thrilled with the fact that they had just blown another guy, their heterosexuality screaming at them that their actions were unacceptable. A larger, more reasonable portion of the brains, argued that they were not responsible for their actions, as they had been placed in an impossible situation. Tyler, now thankful that Ken, and not he, had been the one to try to burn the tentacles, tried desperately to avoid thinking about the fact that he had kind of enjoyed the whole thing.

After a minute of introspection, each boy was rudely shocked back into reality by the next wave of massive arousal. Groaning, the boys all sat back up and, accepting the inevitable, began to pair off again, knowing that a change of partner was probably necessary. Tyler found himself with Pete and Josh and, as the three best friends settled down, it was unconsciously decided that they would form a daisy chain. Despite the fact that Josh and Tyler had jerked each other off earlier, neither boy thought that that earlier experience would hinder this new round of arousal. They were right. Well before the arousal reached a critical point, all three boys found themselves blowing another male for the second time that day; Tyler sucking Pete, Pete sucking Josh, and Josh sucking Tyler. They weren't the only ones. Several groups, mainly of friends, had also formed chains and begun well before it was necessary to swap blowjobs. Even Ken Dumas, who hadn't yet sucked anyone off, was pulled into the group of the seniors. When Michael Ramirez offered Ken his cock as he prepared to take Jonathon Starks' meat in his mouth and Ken began to protest, Quinton Figliani, who at the same time was preparing to go down on Ken, shut him up with a low "Shut up and suck him, dumbass." Shocked, Ken did was he was told and the daisy chain of seniors was complete. In only a short time, the room was again filled with sucking sounds as the teenagers moaned and writhed in a massive cum-covered pile in the middle of the mat.

Within the next twenty-four minutes, each boy had blown his own load and sucked off his classmates six additional times. Tyler, though he couldn't quite admit it to himself, found these blowjobs to be the most erotic experiences of his life. After blowing Loa, Pete, and Josh, he quickly found Dustin and brought the kid to an amazing climax. Sucking Dustin's four-inch wood was wonderful and hearing Dustin cry out as he was overcome with orgasm was what sent Tyler over the edge; helped, of course, by Chase Walsh's enthusiastic mouth. Next, he blew Brett Banteer while Neil Tack's oral ministrations made him cum (thanks, in part, to the two cum-soaked fingers Neil proceeded to fuck his ass with). Tyler's only regret was that he hadn't thought to finger-fuck Dustin when he had the chance. After that, he found himself in an enthusiastic sixty-nine with Milo Dawson, the little fourteen-year-old bobbing enthusiastically on his large pole and shrieking in pleasure when Tyler's two fingers found his prostate and began to finger-fuck him furiously (Tyler having taken that page out of Neil's playbook). Lastly, Tyler found himself in the top position of a sixty-nine with Jonathon Starks. While he enthusiastically blew the senior and used his fingers to plow the boy's hole (which, interestingly enough, caused Jonathon to start fingering Tyler's sensitive boypussy), his attention was focused on the couple in front of him. Mere feet from his head, Kyle and K.C., the twin sophomores, were sucking each other's pricks like their lives depended on it. Watching the brothers go to town on each other's cocks was incredibly arousing, and, as they boys pulled off of each other and simultaneously began to shoot their load into each other's face, that erotic scene pushed Tyler over the edge himself as he immediately began shooting his own boybatter down Jonathon's throat.

As the boys all collapsed from this latest round, Tyler couldn't help shake the feeling that something was out of place. Indeed, even though Jonathon had pulled his two fingers from his ass, Tyler's boyhole continued to send odd sparks of pleasure to his brain. Resting comfortably for a moment, Tyler's mind wandered but continually came back to the odd sensation stemming from his ass. Little did Tyler know, but some of the other teenage boys lying spent of the mat were feeling the same sensations.

The creature, it's venom evolving again, had implemented a new criteria for some of the boys (though each would get his own turn soon). Suddenly, the mass arousal hit and the majority of cocks sprang to attention. Tyler's didn't. Still soft, the feeling in Tyler's asshole magnified a hundred fold, so that, though he felt incredibly horny, all of his arousal was centered on his itching boypussy. For a moment, Tyler was confused. Then he, and the a dozen other boys who felt the same way and had remained soft, began to wail and moan with need, overwhelmed by the feeling. The rest of the class, having been through this quite a few times already, started to get up to find a new partner to engage with. However, within a few moments, it became very clear that something wasn't right with their classmates.

"Tyler" Dustin said, close to Tyler and realizing that his friend was in trouble. "What's happening? Are you ok?"

"K.C., hey, K.C.," Kyle, his brother, questioned, his twin moaning and obviously unwell.

"Milo, you alright man?" asked Ken Dumas, concerned for little Milo who was rolling and thrashing next to him.

Around the room, other's echoed those concerns, as around a third of the class seemed to be in some unknown trouble. Within a few moments, though, the feelings assaulting the dozen limp boys subsided and became a desperate need, with each of them immediately understanding how that need was to be satisfied.

"Dustin" cried out Tyler, the first to come to his senses. Grabbing the freshman by the wrist, he pulled the boy toward him. "Dustin" he repeated, making eye contact with the kid, "I need you to fuck me!"

"What?" replied Dustin stupidly, shocked by Tyler's outrageous statement. But Tyler was insistent and maddened.

"You have to. You have to. Please Dustin!"

Poor Dustin wasn't the only one confused; Kyle was practically being mauled by his twin brother who was begging the boy to fuck him. Ken Dumas's wrist was being gripped tightly as Milo, sitting right next to him, pleaded with Ken to screw him. Others grabbed the nearest male and tried desperately to impart the need that they were feeling which only a cock up the ass would assuage. For a few moments, it was pandemonium. However, the arousal in the twenty three boys was continuing to grow and soon, the idea of fucking another male up the ass was becoming a more and more attractive solution.

"Alright!" cried Kyle, upset to see his brother begging for his cock. Still unsure but willing to do anything to aid his brother, Kyle gently pushed K.C. onto his back and, slithering between the boys legs, the fifteen-year-old twin adjusted his rigid five inches. Pulling his twins legs up to reveal his brothers tight pink pucker which was opening and closing with need, Kyle guided his member to his brothers entrance and, with one quick swoop while hoping for the best, shoved it to the hilt. K.C. screamed in pleasure, his soft cock going hard instantly. "Oh!" he yelled, "Yeah! Fuck me Ky! Fuck me please!" Incredibly aroused by his brother's moans and the tightness of his brother's warm hole, Kyle obliged and began rocking in and out of his brother, pounding his twin's entrance hard.

Quickly, others followed suit. Dustin, incredibly self-conscious, found himself between Tyler's legs with his hard four-inch member poised at his idol's entrance. Having second thoughts, he tried to back away but Tyler was having none of that. Quick as lighting, Tyler wrapped his leg's around the nervous boy and, with a quick pull, forced the boy's stiffy up into his greedy teenage hole. Dustin, his cock feeling amazing, needed no further encouragement and began to rabbit fuck Tyler, both of them moaning loudly as Tyler's cock became rigid. Ken Dumas, in an act of concern for little Milo Dawson, was not about to fuck the tiny raving kid. However, as he started to scoot away from the boy, his arm slipped on the cum-covered mat and he tumbled onto his back. Before he could get up or react, Milo jumped him and, positioning Ken's cock upward, simply sat straight down on the hard six and a half inch cock. Both boys moaned, Ken because his cock was now enveloped in the tight boypussy of the freshman and Milo because the incredible itch in his rear was suddenly satiated by the senior's big cock. Moments later, as Ken began to jackhammer the freshman hard, he charitably reached up, grasp Milo's now throbbing member, and began to jerk the boy off.

Within just a short time, all the boys found themselves engaged. Some, their ass's being pounded rigorously by their classmates in what for all of them was their first time receiving anal sex, simply retreated to the cloud of pleasure radiating from their anal passageways. Drooling stupidly and moaning continuously, none of them even had the presence of mind to stroke their own throbbing cocks. Another group, their hard poles encased in tight, warm, wet boypussy, plowed their partner as hard and as fast as they could, delighting in the feelings being generated in their prick. Besides the obvious physical pleasure, though, many of the fuckers tapped into the dark and taboo joy of fucking a straight male, dominating him and making him submit sexually to their base assault. Still, those being fucked were their classmates and quite a few of the boys took the opportunity to wrap their hands around their partner's throbbing erections and beat the boy off in time with their own thrusts, increasing the volume of their partner's moans by a considerable amount. The remaining boys, having no one to fuck, simply slid up to each other and began to trade blowjobs.

Dustin, thrusting rapidly into Tyler while stroking Tyler's massive slick pole, found himself leaning over so that his face was only inches from his idol. Caught up in his own pleasure and concentrating on the dexterous act he was performing, he didn't notice that Tyler, sensing Dustin's presence so close, had come out of his fog enough to stare longingly at the boy's scrunched up face. Overcome with lust and another deeper feeling that Tyler wasn't quite ready to recognize, Tyler reacted in a way that, had he been truly in control of himself, he would have never even contemplated. Reaching behind Dustin's head, he grasped the freshman and, his touch causing Dustin's eyes to fly open in sudden awareness of where he was, pulled Dustin toward him. For a very brief moment, their eyes met. Then, their lips became locked in a passionate and scorching kiss. At the very moment when Dustin's mouth submitted to him just as his body was submitting to Dustin, and his tongue slipped past the boy's lips to explore his delicious mouth, realization flooded over him like a tidal wave and he came, gloriously and massively, crying out in surprise and joy while continuing to wrestle with Dustin's teasing tongue. Dustin, his own pleasure heightened exponentially by the amazing kiss and feeling Tyler shooting hot jizz between them, began to climax as well. Moreover, as Tyler came, his ass began to contract, milking Dustin's prick and ensuring that, regardless of anything else, Dustin was going to cum. Both cried out into each other's mouths, unaware of everything around them.

Had they been paying attention, they would have seen a room full of boys in the throes of ecstasy. Kyle and K.C., only a couple of feet from them, were just hitting their mutual climax as well, spurred on by Kyle's cock sawing back and forth across his twin's magical prostate while his tongue plundered his brothers mouth; the boy's having begun their passionate kiss even before Dustin and Tyler. Milo, now kneeling as Ken took him doggy style, was moaning loudly, his mouth wrapped around the throbbing prick of Gary Masters as Gary, the chubby freshman who had slid underneath him, was going to town on Milo's erupting cock. Boy after boy exploded, some into another's mouth, some into a helping hand, and some up the ass he was currently plundering. With the amount of cum being produced, though, it wasn't long before mouths and asses became too full and began leak, and then gush, the overflowing seed.

And that was how the next hour was spent. The creature's venom began to randomly select the criteria for each boy, planting into their subconscious the act they needed to perform and, at the same time, removing the stipulation that they needed a new partner every time. Despite this and because of the pre-established repetition, after every orgasm, each boy found himself swapping partners For what seemed like forever, the boy's nengaged in an unbridled orgy. Each boy fell into the pattern where sometimes he was sucking off a classmate or being sucked in return, sometimes he was jerking someone or being jerked off by someone, sometimes he was fucking another male and, every couple of rounds, desperately needing a cock up his own ass. Toward the end of the hour, every boy in the room had swallowed plenty of spunk and each and every one of them had copious amounts of cum leaking out of their boyholes, having been ravaged by their classmates several times.

There was one exception, however, to this chaotic sexual frenzy. The creature, having recognized something wonderful and hidden within two of its prey, allowed and encouraged them to focus solely on each other as their sexual outlet. As such, Tyler and Dustin were lost in their own world. First, Tyler would fuck Dustin senseless while shoving his tongue deep into the poor boy's mouth. (The first time his eight and a half inches forced their way into the small boy, Dustin climaxed immediately, screaming in earthshattering pleasure at the invasion.) Then, they would swap places and, still making out and barely coming up for air, Dustin would slip his pecker up Tyler's boypussy and piston in and out of his lover fast and hard. Sometimes they would suck each other off at the same time, gobbling each others cock as if they were afraid they would never see it again. Even the times when others got involved, such as when Michael Ramirez shoved his cock up Tyler's dripping hole as Tyler rabbit-fucked Dustin or when Loa Tsu-Yang forced Dustin, who was pounding away at Tyler, to break his kiss and suck him off or even when K.C. and Kyle, finding Dustin and Tyler in a passionate sixty-nine, grabbed both boy's hips and began to fuck them both hard, did the boy's ever loose eyes for each other. In that hour, lust and passion and desire surrounded and invaded both boys, unlocking in both of them their true feelings for the other, a deep and profound and beautify love.

Of course, had Dustin or Tyler observed their surroundings, they would have seen some things! For instance, Brett Banteer, one of the most vocally anti-gay boys in the room, found himself begging to be fucked quite a bit more often than the rest of his classmates. Little did he know, the creature sensed a bit of repressed homosexuality in the kid and was tapping on that in an effort to open the boy up a bit more. Little Milo Dawson, who was not gay (despite taking several anal poundings from various classmates), was continually sought after by Ken Dumas, the other most vocally anti-gay boy in the room, to top him. Ken wasn't gay either but the creature sensed that Ken liked a bit of humiliation and dominance. Several boys, in clearer moments, laughed a bit when they saw the tiny figure of Milo fucking Ken for the second, and fifth, and eighth time all while Ken was screaming Milo's name and Milo's little dagger was pounding into the senior relentlessly. But Ken and Brett were somewhat odd in that the creature kept sending them compulsions.

Interestingly enough, as time wore on, fewer and fewer boys needed the compulsion of the creature to get them to accept sex from another male. Eventually, it got to the point where the creature sent very few compulsions altogether and the boys simply approached a partner and engaged them in sex. Entirely straight boys were seen sucking cock simply because that cock was put in front of their face or being mercilessly fucked up the ass, even helping their assailant to spread their ass cheeks in preparation of being mounted, simply because another boy's cock began to tease their now well-used entrance.

The twins, K.C. and Kyle, seemed to enjoy double-teaming individual boys, grabbing freshmen and seniors alike and shoving one cock into the boy's mouth while an identical one was shoved up the kid's ass. At one point, the brothers were sitting face-to-face, making out while their cocks were touching from base to tip and Kyle jerked them both off with one hand. Watching the freshman Isaac Roman walk by, K.C. had an idea. Quick as lightening, he grabbed Isaac's wrist and pulled the boy close. Isaac, thinking he was about to get a blowjob, stepped between the boys and faced K.C. while placing one foot on either side of the twins. Kyle, understanding his brother's intentions, helped K.C. seize the startled boy and, together, they pulled him straight down. Not realizing his predicament, Isaac didn't struggle and, a moment latter, squeaked as two identical five inch fifteen-year-old cocks slid effortlessly up his well used fourteen-year-old pussy. For the next two minutes, Isaac bounced up and down, being double-fucked by the twins while Kyle, who was behind him, tweaked one nipple and rapidly jerked Isaac's four and a half inch cock and K.C., who was in front of him, tweaked the other nipple and forcibly shoved his tongue down poor Isaac's throat. All three came spectacularly.

Neil Tack, the gay football player, seemed to be a trendsetter. By this point, every boy in the room had had a finger up his ass while getting a handjob or a blowjob. Seeing how great it was (both to have done to you, because your orgasm felt amazing, and to do to others, because the jolt of a sudden finger or two seemed to send most right over the edge), most boys began to emulate the maneuver, using their fingers to search out their partner's defenseless prostates and shock them into orgasm. But Neil wasn't finished. While sucking off sixteen-year-old Peter Goodman, who was lying on his back and being face-fucked by fellow junior Travis Hendricks, Neil mustered up his courage to try something he desperately wanted to do. Raising Pete's knee's towards Pete's face and exposing his hole, Neil scooted closer. Peter, thinking he was about to be fucked, gripped his cheeks and spread them wider. Suddenly, instead of Neil's wet knob grazing his asshole, he felt Neil's large tongue begin to lap at his leaking pucker. It felt amazing! Moments later, a moaning Peter began to shoot his load without touching himself as Neil's tongue was shoved deep into his bowels. And that became Neil's method of operation. For the next few minutes, Neil, hard as a rock and slowly stroking himself to keep his arousal satisfied, scurried around the room, lapping at exposed assholes and sending their owners into amazing orgasms. By the time his tongue was pistoning in and out of Milo Dawson's hairless hole (while Milo, his head thrown back in a wail of delight, was aggressively shooting his load into Quinton Figliani's mouth), rimjobs were cropping up all around the room. The boys, so lost in their arousal and with no thoughts of "gayness" or propriety even crossing their mind, adopted this new tool enthusiastically. Soon, many of the boy's were eating the cum out of their partner's asses as if their very lives depended on it.

And yet, Tyler and Dustin remained oblivious to everyone but themselves. As they continued to pleasure each other over and over again, both boys began to think about this new and wonderful connection. Certainly, Tyler thought Dustin, the slim and slight fourteen-year-old with beautiful alluring green eyes and feather-soft brown hair, was the most gorgeous creature in existence. Deep down, he knew he'd always felt that way. Dustin, enthralled by Tyler's adonis-like body, his kind and compassionate personality, and the massive weapon between Tyler's legs which was currently hammering his prostate over and over, knew he loved the boy on top of him. Making a split second decision as both he and Tyler were on the edge of their next climax, Dustin broke the kiss and, leaning his head against the side of Tyler's sweat drenched face, whispered just loud enough for the boy to hear, "I love you Ty." Tyler came hard, his cock erupting...

.........

...rope after rope of cum, hitting his face and soaking his shirt. Though not nearly as powerful as the many orgasm he'd enjoyed earlier that day and most certainly without as much cum, Tyler still groaned in release, his hand flying up and down his prick that was peaking out of his shorts as he did his best not to swerve the car or, God forbid, draw attention to the fact that he'd just gotten himself off while doing 50mph down some no-name back wood's street on the outskirts of town at 2:30am.

Finally, his orgasm subsided. He couldn't help it; as he thought about what he did with Dustin and became so fucking horny, he just had to unload. Pulling the car over and taking off his soaked shirt and shorts (for they, too, had gotten plenty of cum on them), Tyler did his best to wipe the cum from his face using the napkins on the dashboard and, without any change of close, got back into the car clad only in his boxers and began to drive home.

He didn't make it. Instead, fifteen minutes later, he found himself parked in front of Dustin's home. Not an unusual occurrence, as he typically drove the kid back here after swimming and diving, it was certainly unusual that he would find himself here at 2:45am, pining over the boy. He sat for ten minutes, coming to terms with all the thoughts floating through his brain. Yes, he was gay. But unlike before, no tears came. Instead, before the shame could hit him, he thought about the fact that he was also in love. Moreover, the object of his love admitted to being in love with him! Finally and truly accepting what he'd been hiding from all evening, warm and wonderful feelings washed over him. He was content. He was in love! Glancing at the clock, he also decided he was going to be killed if his parents discovered him out.

About to turn the ignition on in order to head home, Tyler hit the roof as the passenger window was tapped lightly. Cursing himself for not paying any attention and being so lost in thought, he turned, expecting a police officer or a neighbor or someone who was about to yell at him for sitting in a residential area in his boxers with his car reeking of cum. Instead, it was Dustin. Shocked, Tyler didn't move as his passenger door was quietly opened, the tee shirt and boxer clad boy of his dreams got into his front seat, and the door was quietly closed.

"Couldn't sleep, huh?" asked Dustin, drawing Tyler out of his shock.

"What are you doing?" he whispered fiercely, "it's like three in the morning!"

"Says the guy sitting in front of my house in his boxers" Dustin retorted immediately, leering at the gaping Tyler. "I saw you pull up" the boy continued, "and I snuck out the back and around the neighbors side yard. I didn't mean to scare you, I promise." Unsure of what to say, Tyler said the first thing that came to his mind, something he should have said hours ago and didn't.

"I love you too Dustin."

Dustin, overwhelmed with joy and happiness, smiled brightly. Quickly (or as quickly as he could), he scooted across the passenger seat and, careful to avoid honking the horn or anything of the sort, awkwardly positioned himself on Tyler's lap. The two gazed lovingly at each other for several minutes, basking in their shared warmth and neither saying a word. Then, Dustin leaned forward and chastely kissed Tyler on the lips. Pulling back before the kiss could become deeper, Dustin scrunched up his nose. "Ty, why does your car smell like spunk?" The boys both exploded in laughter.

The following kiss was pure magic, a magic so powerful and enduring, it would follow the two boys the rest of their lives. It would be present when they kissed at the alter five years later. It would show up again ten years after that when the happily couple experienced the birth of their twin daughters. It was present when they watched their girl's take their first steps, cried as their girls drove off to college, and got married themselves. The magic made their sixtieth wedding anniversary special and sustained them through good times and bad. Quite simply, their lives, bound together by incredible love, were always full of magic. They lived happily ever after.

The twelve and thirteen-year-old boys in Mr. Biel's seventh-grade history class looked around at each other in confusion. Only a few moments earlier, the tentacles, which had raped them to countless orgasms throughout the morning, had released them and retreated to the windows and the door and stopped completely, acting, it seemed, as silent guardians of the room. Shortly after that, the now familiar mass arousal had hit the fourteen boys, causing them to become erect and horny for carnal stimulation, though the feelings were not strong enough to limit their autonomy. As the seconds ticked by and the tentacles stayed put, each boy began to wonder whether the tentacles were going to get them off again. They did not.

The fourteen seventh-graders scattered throughout the room began to coalesce into a large group, hoping to discuss the current situation and nervously seeking the comfort of their community. "So, um..." began Marcus Alston, "what do we do now?"

"I don't know" replied Kenneth King, sitting on one of the desks and shrugging, his four-inch erection jutting out fiercely. Many of the other boys took seats or leaned against desks, hoping that someone would take up the mantle of leadership.

"Well, um..."" continued Marcus, feeling his need growing as the moments passed, "do you think we should try to leave?"

"Maybe" said Damian Carter, "but it looks like those things are stuck in the doorway. Does anyone have a cell phone..."

"Ken, dude" interrupted Tucker Rogers loudly, looking directly at Kenneth. "Stop jerking off." Each boy's attention focused suddenly on the very embarrassed Kenneth, who had unintentionally started to lazily stroking himself.

"Oh!" he said, still teasing his member, "Sorry. I don't know why I was..." he didn't finish. Everyone could understand his reasoning's as their own boyhoods were becoming harder and harder to ignore. Almost a collective decision and thanks to Ken unabashedly stroking himself, each boy slowly brought his hand to his own rigid member and began to pump it slowly, their cock's slick with pre-cum and their fists easily gliding up and down their poles.

Very soon, the twelve and thirteen-year-olds were lost in their masturbatory quests, hands flying up and down taut pricks and the room filling with the "slap slap slap slap slap" of fourteen boys jerking off enthusiastically. Ironically, it was Tucker Rogers who came first, the boy sitting in one of the desk-chairs throwing his head back as squirt after squirt of boy-cum erupted from his cock and covered he and several other boys. His moan and spray triggering many other orgasms, the room became a cum-free-for-all as cocks erupted massive loads in every direction, covering every surface and drenching each still-furiously wanking boy.

As the room started come down from the most recent sexual high, the boys began to awkwardly clean themselves off. Several stood up from their seats, a veritable waterfall of spunk pouring from their chests and laps onto the floor. Others attempted to get rid of the jizz that now covered their faces or soaked their hair. None said a word, embarrassment pervading the room. Finally, Marcus Alston opened his mouth to say something, though truthfully he had no idea what he was going to say and only wanted to fill the oppressive silence with something. Before he could, though, the room was again awash with heavy powerful lust. The boycocks, most of which had become flaccid, suddenly sprang to attention as each boy became immediately and overwhelmingly aroused.

They groaned in unison, half out of frustration that their ordeal continued and half out of lust. Defeated, they began to assume their previous positions and halfheartedly grasped their boyhoods. Within a dozen strokes, each boy came to the realization that he was deriving no pleasure from his own hand and that his lust and need were continuing to build. "What the fuck" cried Tristin Stone, the twelve-year-old looking up desperately and hoping that someone would explain why he couldn't get off. None could answer him. For quite some time, the boys futilely stroked themselves, none achieving any pleasure at all while the persistent need to climax became more and more demanding.

Finally, out of frustration more than anything else, twelve-year-old Kolby Davis bolted out of his seat and rushed towards the desk in front of him upon which Jorge Torres was sitting, legs wide open and his hand trying futilely to stimulate his thirteen-year-old prick. Sliding between Jorge's legs, Kolby's pink three and a half inch cocklett coming to rest against Jorge's tan five-incher, he reached down and grasped his classmate's member and began to stroke. Jorge, reacting on instinct, wrapped his own hand around Kobly's member and did the same. Both boy's moaned loudly, sexual pleasure flooding their bodies as the rapidly jerked each other off. Kolby, his thin body pressed tightly against the sitting Jorge and his head resting on the other boy's shoulder, began to quiver as his orgasm exploded forth between them. Jorge, feeling the boy start to shake and the warm jizz spray out of the cock he was pumping enthusiastically, climaxed a moment later. Pressed close together, the boys continued to stroke each other as blast after blast of cum erupted between them and they wailed in delight.

Their classmates, hearing and then seeing the results of the mutual assistance themselves, quickly understood what needed to occur and, within only a few heartbeats, seven pairs of boys were rapidly jerking each other off as climax after climax was reached throughout the room.

"Oh shit" breathed Tucker Rogers loudly a short time later as the boys collected themselves from their latest orgasm. "That was... intense" he finished, flashing a slight smile at Vincent Freeman who had been gracious enough to jerk him off. Vincent smiled back.

"Ah! Stop, stop!" squeaked Kellen Day across the room, as he pushed Patrick Welsh away from him. Patrick, who had continued to idly stroke Kellen after they had both cum, had decided to tease his friend's sensitive post-orgasm cock and had shifted his grip so his right thumb could quickly rub against Kellen's hypersensitive frenulum, sending spikes of agonizing pleasure into the boy's brain. "Jackass" accused Kellen jokingly, glaring at his friend.

"What?" responded Patrick in mock-innocence, "you don't want me to touch you, Kel? You were practically begging for it earlier."

"Fuck you" laughed Kellen, though each and every boy suddenly realized what they had just done and many attempted to put a bit of distance between themselves and the boy they'd just jacked-off.

When the wave of arousal hit a moment later, though, each boy looked to his previous partner and, through silent glances, asked if the other boy would help with the new need to get off and offering to help in return. Affirmative nods and a few "yeahs" agreed to the arraignment and the partners slid close to each other. Not even attempting to masturbate themselves, fourteen boys reached out and began to stroke the cocks they had just been playing with a short time ago. To their horror, though, they found that the hand now grasping their own cock was bringing no relief and, within a moment, all sexual activity ceased. "Not again" Tristin Stone complained, as the boys looked at one another in frustration.

"Maybe..." suggested Marcus Alston, sensing that he knew the right answer to this problem. Stepping away from Payton Weaver, he made his way over to Elliot Steele and, glancing at both Elliot and Seth Curry (who had been trying unsuccessfully to pleasure Elliot), he grasped Elliot's four-inch penis and began to stroke it smoothly. "Ohhhh yaaaaaa" groaned Elliot immediately, the room taking his reaction as a sign of the game's new rules. Rapidly, the boy's paired off again and the room was soon filled with the wet "slap slap slap" of masturbating boys as the moaning cacophony grew louder and louder and orgasms were reached.

For close to twenty minutes, the boys traded partners haphazardly and each boy had the opportunity to jerk-off several more of his classmates.

Soon, though, this new rhythm came to a crashing halt. Like many of the boys, Vincent Freeman and Kolby Davis had paired up and begun to stroke each other's boycocks. However, as they sat cross-legged on the ground facing each other, the floor covered in a two-inch reservoir of spunk, they quickly came to the realization that their hands were ineffective at satisfying the other's lust. "Um... Vince?" asked Kolby lustily. "Did we already do this?"

"No" replied Vincent, his hand wrapped around Kolby's member but still, "We didn't."

"Well then, why isn't it working?" Kolby asked distraughtly.

"I don't know" the equally distraught Vincent responded after a moment's consideration.

Throughout the room, variations of this conversation were playing out between each pair of boys and none could find a reason why their hands were unproductive. Realizing that their classmates were having the same problem, the boys all began to rapidly exclaim their own situation and the room became chaotic as boys quickly sought out new partners in hopes that a change of cock or a change of hand would satisfy the ever-growing sexual need. It did not.

The panic stopped suddenly when Tucker Rogers gave a loud squeal of delight followed by a long low groan of satisfaction. All eyes darted to the moaning boy and Elliot Steele, who was on his knees and rapidly bobbing up and down on Tucker's stiff boyhood. Elliot, who had been getting up from his sitting position as Tucker scooted by, found his face only inches from the other boy's hard rod. Without really thinking through what he was doing, he had lunged forward and sucked Tucker's four-incher into his mouth. When Tucker froze and began to groan in appreciation, he knew he had made the right decision.

Gasps filled the room as the class watched the taboo act but, when Tucker groaned "Oh shit! I'm cumming!!!!!" and began to release his load into Elliot's greedy mouth, they quickly came to the decision that if getting off required one boy to go down on another, it was a price willingly paid. Quickly, the larger boys forced the smaller boys to their knees and shoved their leaking cock's into their partner's mouths, the younger boys dutifully sucking them in hopes of a favor returned. Elliot, who by this point had taken several blasts of Tucker's cum deep down his throat and was anxious for his own release, pulled his mouth off of Tucker's cocklett and stood up while Tucker, lost in his orgasm, fired blast after blast of cum into the air. Seizing Tucker's shoulders, Elliot forced the still ejaculating boy to his knees and roughly pushed his own cock into the other boy's mouth, face-fucking Tucker rapidly and feeling his own orgasm approach. In fact, as the room filled with the cries of orgasm, many of the suckers followed Elliot's example and forced the boy they had just blown to his knees while shoving their incredibly aroused members into their partner's mouth.

For almost a half and hour, the seventh-grade boys swapped blowjobs and partners, having immediately recognized that they couldn't get blown by the same boy twice. Though the first round of cocksucking had been rough, as the boys had taken turns getting off, they quickly realized that a sixty-nine position, or even a daisy chain, worked much better at satisfying all parties involved. When Patrick Welsh, incredibly horny and willing to try anything, shoved a finger into Marcus Alston's ass as he blew the boy, Marcus screamed so loud in pleasure that several boys thought Patrick had bit off his boyhood. Rather quickly, the added bit of anal play made it's way throughout the room and perhaps it was good luck that the boys had discovered that they could tease each other's assholes with their fingers because it certainly help transition the twelve and thirteen-year-olds to anal sex.

As the fourteen boys lay satisfied from their most recent orgasm, seven of them began to feel rather strange. Their assholes were tingling and itching in a way they hadn't experienced before. The feeling wasn't unpleasant, per se, but was instead a new source of arousal. Tristin Stone, reaching back towards his asshole in exploration, casually grazed the little pucker with his index finger and groaned loudly, his soft cocklett immediately springing to life as waves of pleasure lanced through his body. A moment later, when the mass arousal hit again, Tristin's boypussy became his sole focus as the need to have another boy's cock up his ass propelled him forward.

Grasping Elliot Steele, whom he had just blow, he spun the twelve-year-old around and pulled the startled boy on top of him, their chests rubbing slickly together as their erect cock's dueled below. "Elliot! Elliot! I need..." he gasped, lust making it hard to form a coherent thought, "I need you to fuck me!" As if to make a point, Tristin spread his legs wide and wrapped them around Elliot, the boy slowly understanding what was being asked of him as his cock suddenly found itself pressed tightly between Tristins buttcheeks.

"Um..." Elliot said unsure, "You want me to..."

"Yes" interrupted Tristin, feeling Elliot's member rubbing ever-so-slightly across his sensitive pucker. "Stick it in me!"

Following his classmates lead, Elliot reached between them and, adjusting his four-inch pole, placed the tip of it at Tristin asshole. He hesitated for a fraction of a second. Then, feeling the greedy pucker twitching in anticipation, he shoved forward and buried all four inches up Tristin's ass. "Ahhhhh!!!" cried Tristen, relief flooding him as he felt the cock slide up his needy bottom.

"Ugghhh" grunted Elliot, the hot velvety ass hugging his member tightly and causing electric sparks to go off in his brain. "Shit" he thought to himself, "this feels awesome." As lust clouded his mind and his thoughts drifted into the void of pleasure, the seventh-grader did what came naturally: he began to pump in and out of the moist hole gripping his cock.

"Yyyyeeeeeaaaaaahhhhhh!" wailed Tristin. "Oh! Oh! Oh! Oh! Harder! Harder! Harder! Elle! Harder! Yeah! Oh! I'm..... I'm... Cummmmiiiiiiinnnnggggggggg!!!!!!!!!!!" he screamed, Elliot now jackhammering his hole hard and sending him over the edge without even touching his own hyperstimulated cock. Rope after rope of boycum exploded out of his prick and between the boys, Elliot's chest pressed against his as the boy sought a better angle with which to fuck. Suddenly, as Elliot made one final thrust into him and began to unload his boyballs deep into Tristan's pussy, Tristan, his cock still spurting his huge load, slithered a hand behind Elliot's head and, pulling the boy's face to his, mashed their lips together. Elliot, caught up in his own release, moaned into Tristin's mouth as he felt his partners tongue force its way past his lips and begin to wrestle with his own. It was both boys first kiss and, as their tongues Wbattled for dominance and they both continued to climax powerfully, their sloppy, messy, and wonderful mouths explored new and uncharted territory.

They weren't alone. Throughout the room, six other pairs of boys were avidly fucking and cumming, two emulating Tristin and Elliot as their mouths wrestled while their cock's erupted. Damian Carter, having just blown a load up Kenneth King's ass, withdrew his cock and grabbed the boy's legs, pushing them up towards Ken's head and exposing his glistening pink hole. Unsure where the thought came from but highly aroused by it, Damian dove down between Kenneth's asscheeks and began to tongue the boy's asshole, causing Ken's cock to twitch and erupt a few smaller streams of cum while Damian moaned and sucked out his own seed from the tight pucker.

Soon, the arousal hit again and the boys who had just done the fucking begged to be fucked; their boypussies desperate for cock. For some time, the boy's traded partners as they traded positions, bottoming for one boy and then topping for another. Slowly, handjobs, blowjobs, and rimjobs began to appear throughout the room while the impetus to perform a specific act began to dwindle. Though the need to get fucked eventually disappeared altogether, boys pulled their asscheeks apart whenever another boy's cock grazed their covetous holes and the middleschoolers went down on cocks or asses without the slightest hesitation; getting their friends off simply because they were there.

Sodom and Gomorrah had nothing on the boys of Mr. Biel's seventh-grade history class. At one point, Kolby Davis came hard while being fucked by Tucker Rogers, blowing Patrick Welsh, and getting blown by Todd Smith. A little later, Troy Burton lapped at Marcus Alston asshole while both Casey Norman and Seth Curry double-fucked his very full boyhole. Elliot Steele actually had a series of continuous orgasms, one leading into another leading into a third while Kellen Day fisted him rapidly, passing out briefly from pleasure when Kellen opened his hand inside of Elliot's rectum. The orgy continued for some time while the boys enjoyed their newfound carnal sides; cum dripping from every surface and fourteen smiles gleaming in the afternoon light.

Horny. That was the best description of the nine and ten-year-old boys in Ms. Dalmiser's fourth-grade class. The tentacles, having retreated a while ago, were not doing their job and each boy in the room was becoming more and more concerned that his little erect prick was going to burst if something wasn't done soon. Two of the older boys had pleasured themselves earlier that day when the first wave of arousal had hit. The rest, however, were still too far away from puberty for their bodies to fall into those ingrained motions and had thus only watched in confusion as the more mature boys jerked-off furiously, experiencing their own orgasms minutes later thanks to the tentacle's ministrations.

Now, though, with their rigid poles demanding attention, each of the seventeen youngsters was seriously wondering what the next step would be; the two with previous masturbatory experience wondering if they should just touch themselves as they had earlier while modesty was imploring them toward chastity. Having gathered into a group in the center of class, which was a large open space surrounded by desks on three sides and the whiteboard on the fourth, the boys, some sitting on the carpet while others stood or leaned against desks, argued passionately about the next course of action. Joseph Collins, a proponent of escape, was loudly explaining that they could use one of the desks as a battering ram against the tentacles in the doorway while David Cook was practically pleading the case for waiting for help.

Sitting cross-legged on the floor, nine-year-old Jason Ward had heard enough. For the past ten seconds, he had been gaping at his leaking little cocklett while it continued to bubble forth pre-cum in massive quantities. Tired of the arguments and so incredibly horny, the cherubic little brunette, who had never sexually touched himself in his life, grasped his member and squealed in delight. As the crowd watched, the boy began to beat his meat feverishly, moaning at the wave of pleasure now coursing through his body. Within five second, every other boy had grasped his own stiffy and begun to rapidly abuse his little organ.

It only took ten strokes for Jason to erupt. Twelve for Joseph Collins. Fifteen for David Cook. Boy after boy came hard, their tiny frames mimicking geysers as their babybatter, a product of the creature's venom and several years too early for any of them, began to fly through the air, hitting bodies indiscriminately and covering the ground in the thin layer of jizz. Each boy erupted ten, twenty, twenty-five, thirty times, expelling inhuman loads from their immature bodies while they continued to rapidly frisk their cockletts and wail in orgasmic bliss.

"That felt great" exclaimed nine-year-old Lucas Sharp a short time later, the boy chuckling to himself as a huge wad of cum dripped from his chin and onto his now soft boycock. He looked around the room, as if to ask why none of his classmates had ever shared this particularly fun game with him and wondering silently if he could touch himself like this again. It hadn't been as great as the tentacles, but at the time, Lucas had no idea he could bring these feelings out of himself and that the pleasure was wholly unrelated to the alien creatures.

"Yeah, it did." said Cody Barber, sitting on one of the desks while facing the room, his legs swinging below him as if being covered in jizz was the most natural thing in the world. Echo's of "ya" and "uh huh" were scattered throughout the room, the vast majority of the class being totally or almost totally unaware of sex and sexuality and thinking like Lucas; that the pleasure experienced earlier was related to the things molesting their bodies.

Before the conversation could develop further, though, a new wave of arousal hit the fourth-graders and each boy's penis shot to attention. "Um... Um... I got the feelings again" stated Elijah Byrd, looking down at his immature pricklett.

"Me too" sighed a pleased Jordan Tate, somewhat excited that he would get to experience the great feelings again. Considering what they had done only a short time earlier, none of the boy's hesitated to grasp themselves and begin teasing their little boycocks. Only, this time, it didn't feel good. In fact, it didn't feel like anything at all.

"Hey" cried an astonished Silas Calhoun, "it isn't working. Why isn't it working?"

"I don't know" said Simon Church who was sitting right next to him. "Mine's not working either."

Unlike his older peers in middle school and high school, who had societal expectations impressed upon them for much longer, Simon didn't even know what the word "gay" meant, Seeing the problem at hand, he innocently scooted himself next to Silas so that they faced each other and said "Here, let me try." Reaching out nonchalantly, he grabbed Silas's rock-hard three-inch member and began to stroke it inexpertly. "Oh!" groaned Silas, breathing out heavily. "That's good. Keep going."

"Do me too" said Simon, his own need not forgotten.

"Ok" responded Silas, taking his member in hand and proceeding to stroke it as best he could.

The rest of the class paired up soon after, understanding what they needed to do. Jimmy Berg, the odd-man-out of the seventeen second-graders, looked about frantically until Jacob Buckley and Leo Rollins noticed his plight and invited him into a casual three-way. Soon, the room was filled with nine and ten-year-olds masturbating each other towards climax, unhurriedly because their need had not built up significantly thanks to the innocence and quickthinking of Simon Church. Jett Gillespie was a bright ten-year-old and, as he and nine-year-old Brice Whitney continued to jack each other off awkwardly, he found that sitting in front of each other was not conducive to mutual masturbation; especially since neither he nor his partner had ever masturbated before and were thus rather clumsy at doing so. Thinking outside the box, Jett shifted he and Brice around so that Brice was now laying on his back and Jett was on his hands and knees above his partner, his head close to Brice's penis. Years later, Jett would come to know the "sixty-nine" position well, but today, it was a much more comfortable tool for him to access his partners dripping cocklett. Dropped his right elbow down toward the ground and wrapped his right hand around Brice's member and began stroking it enthusiastically, not really realizing that when Brice ejaculated, his face would be right in the path of the flying spunk.

Brice, now stroking the boy on top of him, was grateful for the change in position. Not wanting to be outdone in cleverness, though, he began to wonder how he could make the experience better. A very precocious child, he happened to remember how wonderful it felt when the tentacle-things had gone in his butt hole and that powerful feeling that was generated when it hit that one perfect magical spot. Though he had never heard of a "prostate", Brice got it in his head that if he could find that magic button in his buddy's bottom, he could really please Jett. Coating the index and middle finger of his left hand in some of the warm spunk on his chest (as his right hand was busy stroking Brice's penis), he reached up behind his partner and, following the older boy's butt crack, stumbled upon a cute pink asshole. When his fingers grazed the little pucker, Jett jumped. "Hey" he squeeled in surprise, "don't..."

Before he could finish the sentence, Brice shoved both his fingers deep into his partner in search of the magic button. Though he was way off, the pleasurable shock of the invading digits was all it took make Jett climax. As the ten year old began to fire his load all over the surprised Brice's face, Jett had the presence of mind to shove two of his own fingers knuckle-deep into Brice's little shit-hole and that unexpected intruder sent Brice over the edge, launching his own blasts of boycum right at Jett's face. As both boys moaned in orgasmic bliss, they each got a taste of the other's boycream as several spurts found their way into their half-open moaning mouths.

It didn't take long for the nine and ten-year-olds to discover that masturbating the same partner would not achieve their desired results. Therefore, over the course of the next twenty minutes, each boy had the opportunity to masturbate five of his classmates to climax. Of course, both Jett and Brice employed the new "fingers-in-butt" method and, very soon, many boys were shooting their loads powerfully as their partners fingered their assholes.

Of course, by the time the boys were experts at giving hand jobs, the rules of the game changed. Instead of pleasurable moans permeating the room after the boys had paired off and began to touch their partner, moans of desperation and frustration grew until the dissonance, punctuated by the occasional "IT ISN'T WORKING" or "Oh my god... Oh my god...", drowned out all coherent thought and the writhing boys dissolved into a chaotic mass of need and sexual desperation. For the nine and ten-year-old boys, their own hands and the hands of their classmates were now ineffective and none of them could figure out why. Moreover and much more importantly, none could foresee a solution.

Sensing that many of its younger prey were unable to take the cognitive leap from sexually stimulating their organs by hand to sexually stimulating them by oral ministrations, the creature decided to intervene. Sending a mental picture as guide, the creature inserted into each one of its prey the next step necessary to achieve a peak.

By this point, the children were laying in a massive pile on the floor; naked, erect, covered in cum while gushing pre-cum, and moaning in desperation while rubbing against each other in despair. This new knowledge hit Ms. Dalmiser's fourth-grade class at the same time and the boys reacted immediately. Like babes seeking their mother's teat, the nine and ten-year-olds suddenly latched onto the closest cocklett available to them, gobbling the boyboners into their mouths as a starving man would attack a meal. Aware that every boy needed release, the creature used a bit of it's influence to help direct the dance, ensuring that each boy was sucking on a rigid pole while a hot mouth was slurping his own taut tool.

The wails of misery became wails of debauchery as the boys bobbed up and down on each other's pricks, their awareness flooding back just as pre-cum was flooding their tonsils. Almost as one, fingers were shoved roughly into tight assholes and wiggled around, with some even finding immature prostates and launching their owner's toward the moon. The class began to erupt in orgasm, blast after blast of jizz firing into the stuffed mouths of the boys who continued to bob up and down on their partner despite the copious cum traveling down their throat or spilling out past their lips and around the ejaculating prick. The boys were wild, with some keeping their partner's prick entirely in their mouth while their cheeks bulged with babybatter and others licking their partner as one would lick an ice-cream cone or a lollipop while spurt after spurt of creamy load hit them square in the face.

Though there was a very brief rest after each boy had finally stopped ejaculating, none of the boys had the energy to get up or, in many cases, even clean up. David Cook, his short blond hair soaked in cum and plastered against his head, rested his face on Jason Ward inner thigh, his mouth only centimeters from the cocklett that he had just sucked and two of his fingers still buried in Jason's ass. When the overwhelming arousal hit again, the boys, unsurprised, simply shifted over and took a brand new cock into their mouth, sucking enthusiastically as the arousal and the Feeder attached to the back of their neck flooded them with new energy and vigor. For quite some time, the boys massive cocksucking orgy continued as each boy milked load after load out of his classmates.

At some point, things began to change. For some of the boys, having fingers up their ass was no longer enough. They needed something new - something better. Boybottoms began to twitch and boyholes began to itch as awareness began to blossom in the minds of many of the boys that a penis, properly inserted, would serve their growing need nicely. When another wave of arousal hit and half the boys suddenly found themselves overwhelmed with the need for their tushies to be penetrated, the careful rhythm that had developed where boys bounced from partner to partner peddling blowjobs derailed entirely.

Like a scene from a zombie movie, those with the overwhelming need blossoming in their little puckers turned on their classmates lustily and searched out their prize - a juicy stiff boycock. Instead of gobbling the little morsel into their mouths, however, the boys manhandled their aroused but confused classmates until nine and ten-year-old bottoms were pressed up against horny nine and ten-year-old pricklets. Cries of "No Tommy, stick it in me!" and "In my butt! Put it in my butt!" built in the room until the cacophony of noise was only distinguishable as a symphony of lust and the youngsters wailed the melody of need.

As their aroused classmates began to understand what was being asked, those who would be doing the fucking began to take charge, sliding their three and four and, in one rather well endowed ten-year-old, five inch peckers into their now incoherent friends. Yelps of joy from those being fucked and groans of contentment from those doing the fucking created a new melody in the classroom, followed quickly by the "slap slap slap" of flesh hitting flesh. It was a first for the boys, but it would not be the last. As paces quickened because the ingrained mating instinct availed itself to those on top, the melody shifted again - higher and louder and much more raw. Screams of "Harder!" and "Oh! It feels good! So good!" permeated the room. Brice Whitney, embracing the naughty words from the pornography his older brothers sometimes watched when they thought he wasn't around and finally understanding the meaning of those phrases, began to scream "Fuck me Jamie! Yeah Fuck Me! OH SHIT FUCK MEEEEEE AHHHHHHH IIIMMMMMMM CUMMMMINNNNGGGG!!!!" as he exploded all over himself, blasts of boycum hitting him hard in the face and chest.

He wasn't the only one to climax. Boy after boy erupted, some into the warm and wonderful butthole of the boy he was pounding and some onto themselves. A few of the boys jerked their twitching cocks as they were jackhammered, while others were simply so lost in the pleasurable anal onslaught that they neglected their little stiffys. Some of the more enthusiastic fuckers even gave their partner the benefit of a reach-around, their hands trying to create a rhythm in time with their thrusts. Boys moaned and groaned and wailed in pleasure. When the boys finally stopped cumming and bodies began to slump exhausted to the floor, a lake of cum two inches deep, sighs of satisfaction concluded the symphony.

For Elijah Byrd, who had just been vigorously fucked by Joseph Collins, the experience was wonderful and eye opening. Reaching around, his fingers danced across his pucker, teasing the little orifice gently and playing the jizz that was pouring out of him continuously. Pushing one finger in, he groaned slightly at the wonderful jolts of pleasure that his sphincter sent to his brain. He was definitely going to try this again! For sure, the tentacle things had been wonderful when they pounded into him, he thought hazily to himself, but having a person do it felt even better!

For Michael Hadley, who had just gotten his nuts off in Liam O'Rourke's ass, the experience had been enlightening. He'd heard of "buttfucking" and now was able to understand the intricacies of that specific dance. Moreover, he knew that this was something he wanted to do again. Over and over and over again if possible. Especially if he could do it with a girl. Girls have buttholes, right?

Before the boys could rest too long, another wave of arousal hit en mass and, this time, roles were reversed. Soon, boys were getting to fuck for the first time and experiencing the unique and wonderful feeling of plowing a tight warm asshole. Others got to feel what it was like to have their assholes plowed by another boy. All got to experience another orgasm. Round and round the cycle went, with boys trading off the role of fucker and fuckee regularly. It was wonderful and exciting and made each boy feel such good feelings in their peckers and their buttholes, that many wished it would go on forever.

Soon, the boys began to experiment in variety. For whatever reason, the need to have a cock up one's ass dissipated (though when someone started to play with their holes, every boy in the room avidly spread his legs) and boys began to go down on each other enthusiastically. There was nothing better, thought Leo Rollins lustily, than having a hard dick pounding your bottom while a warm mouth bobbed up and down on your pecker. Boys began to use their hands frequently, stoking cocks and balls and sticking fingers into asses. A few of the adventurous boys tried sticking their tongues into each others assholes, to the delight of everyone. Other experimented with sticking tongues into each other's mouths, inciting a wave of pleasurable tongue wars. The bacchanalia continued onward, cum everywhere and lust the currency of the game.

"It has been a strange day," fifteen-year-old Finn Thomas thought to himself. Only a short time ago, the tentacle things that had been molesting him and his classmates had finally retreated, leaving the stunned fifteen and sixteen-year-olds adrift with uncertainty as to what was to come. Very quickly, though, their lust overtook them and they capitulated en mass to the desperate need to stroke themselves off. Now here he was, jerking off in a room full of guys, trying as best he could to blow his load.

"oooo... oooo... oooo..." Finn groaned as the fingers on his right hand twirled about his sensitive cockhead while his left hand gently rubbed his cum-filled balls. It was a personal fantasy of Finn's to be able to jerk off while in the middle of class without anyone noticing and, he ruminated to himself, this was probably as close to fulfilling that fantasy as he would ever get. Sitting on Mr. Larson's desk, the sophomore changed his technique and began to frisk himself quickly, feeling the impending orgasm approaching. As he scanned the classroom, his eyes drifted over the other sophomore boys as each and every one of them masturbated as furiously as they could and paid no attention to Finn's own activities.

That is until Finn happened to glance at Ethan West and made a shocking discovery. Sitting in the front row and only a few feet from Finn, his fist flying over his slick cock, the sixteen-year-old was unabashedly staring at Finn and moaning as he watched the younger teen pleasure himself. The shocking part was, of course, that Ethan was blind. "Surely," thought Finn as he continued to beat his meat, "Ethan isn't looking at me, right?" Making eye contact for the first time, Finn was startled and actually stopped masturbating when he realized that Ethan's eyes were no longer the milky-glassy quality that they were just that morning. Instead, bright green eyes stared lustily back at him as the older boy continued to pump his member.

Smirking at the sudden realization that the only one who could see him was the blind kid and unconcerned with the "whys" and "hows", Finn redoubled his efforts to climax. Within moments, the two boys, staring into each other's eyes, were on the precipice of orgasm. When Ethan suddenly opened his mouth and sensually ran his tongue across his lips, Finn, who was totally straight, lost it. "Uuunnggghhhh!!!!!" he groaned, erupting forcefully into the air. His orgasm, of course, sent Ethan over the edge and for a long while, the two boys milked blast after blast of cum out of their rigid poles while their eyes, still locked, passed unheard messages between them.

........................

Randal Dalton was not a nice person. At sixteen, he was easily the least liked sophomore at Grant-Thorton high school. He was loud, mean spirited, crude, and a general menace. He spent his time alone, leaving his dark cave-like room only to eat, go to school, and occasionally vandalize the neighborhood late at night. He had no friends and went out of his way to ensure that no one attempted to become his friend. At 5'2'' and 103lbs, he could easily pass for a twelve-year-old and, despite having a seven-inch cock, puberty had stayed generally far away from him, exacerbating his acidic personality and leaving a rather large chip on his shoulder.

It was because of his nasty personality that none approached Randal when the boys rushed to pair up into jack-off buddies, desperate for relief and anguished over the fact that their own hands could no longer bring any sexual relief. Randal, sitting in the far corner, continued to stroke himself urgently, ignoring the other boys and refusing to degrade himself in such a gay way. As the moments passed, though, and his classmates began to achieve climax, he was unable to find any relief despite his wild and frantic wrist movements. Eventually, he was the only one left in the class who had not gotten-off and, his eyes glazed over and his lust driving him mad, the poor boy began to weep silently in sexual agony. It was then, as the class came down from their sexual highs, that Dennis Beatty noticed poor Randal for the first time and, still firing off the last half-dozen blasts of his own orgasm, got up and approached the senseless boy.

Three years earlier, Randal had been nearly inseparable from Dennis; his best friend since kindergarten. Dennis was everything Randal was not. Tall, bulky, kind-hearted, personable, and generally referred to as a "gentle-giant", the two were an unlikely pair. Still, the two seventh-graders were best friends and did everything together, including quite a few mutual masturbatory sessions. It was after one such session, Dennis having just jacked off the thirteen-year-old Randal, that the poor boy broke down and admitted to his best friend that he was gay. Instead of being supportive, Randal, as straight as an arrow, went ballistic and broke off their friendship, going so far as to belittle and demean Dennis in public whenever possible.

As such, when Dennis approached the suffering Randal, it was with a bit of trepidation. His former friend, sitting on a desk and wanking furiously, didn't notice his approach. Making up his mind to do the right thing, the 6'1'' 190lbs angel of mercy slid into a vacated seat and, wrapping his arm around the much smaller boy, pulled the dazed young man into his lap, his own half hard cock resting between the warm buns of his former friend's hairless bottom. Randal, his instincts latching on to the warm comfort of another human body, snuggled against the much larger teen and groaned in sexual frustration. When Dennis's hand reached around the boy sitting in his lap and grasped his well-endowed tool, a shock of pleasure hit the poor boy like a punch in the gut. As Dennis began to frisk him quickly, his hand slick with Randal's pre-cum, Randal's awareness began to return and, the moment he realized that his former friend was jerking him off, he moaned loudly and climaxed. Rope after rope of his semen launched into the air as Randal turned his head slightly, looked Dennis in the eyes, and silently conveyed his deepest gratitude and sincerest apologies for his unforgivable behavior.

................................................................. ............................

"If Grant ever hears about this, I'll never live it down" thought Felix Werner ruefully, the argument from just that morning filtering through his mind. He and his brother Grant, only a year younger than Felix at fourteen, had gotten into it pretty heatedly before school as only brothers could. The end result, of course, was Grant calling him a cocksucker and sarcastically asking him if he was going to go down on his best friend, Ricky Pryor, after school. Both he and Ricky were straight, of course, so he played it up and began to tell his brother all about the nasty sex they were going to have; grossing the younger boy enough that he ceded the argument and left. The irony that Felix was now enthusiastically bobbing up and down on Ricky's six-inch cock was not lost on the sophomore.

Before his thoughts could progress any further, Ricky, who was busy sucking Felix's own horny pole, pulled almost all the way off of his cock and began to swirl his tongue all around Felix's sensitive cockhead. "Ungh... Ungh... Mmuuggghhhh" Felix grunted in pleasure, powerful shocks racking his body. At that moment, he began to cum hard into his friend's mouth and all thoughts of his brother dissipated as his mind sought nirvana.

Felix would have laughed, however, if he had seen his brother at that moment; one floor down and seven rooms over, the fourteen-year-old Grant was squealing like a girl as one of his classmates was busy sucking a massive load out of him while aggressively teasing his prostate with the two fingers shoved deeply in the freshman's ass.

................................................................. ............................

Sixteen-year-old Blake "the plumber" Dooley was a principled lover. A star wide-receiver, he'd been with eleven girls and, with each new conquest, gained more and more of a reputation as a stud; his perfectly proportioned eight-inch fuckstick the tool he used gladly when the girls needed him to fix their own plumbing. The drawback of being so well hung, of course, was it took a great deal of preparation before he could snake his own snake into his women. That's why he was so principled; he would do whatever was necessary to get his girls ready so they enjoyed the experience because if they complained, he would definitely see a drop in available (and willing) female partners.

So, when Micah Groves latched onto him and begged Blake to fuck him, Blake did the only thing he could think of. He layed Micah on his back across a nearby table and began to work the whimpering boy's asshole in preparation for his giant cock. Though Blake had never been with a boy before, two of his previous partners had asked him for anal sex so he was somewhat familiar with job requirements. As he slid two fingers in and out of the boy's backdoor, he gazed lustily at Micah who was writhing in pleasure and moaning in need.

Boys didn't do it for Blake, though he had sometimes wondered what it would be like to fuck another guy. Fifteen-year-old Micah, a small nerdy introverted kid with whom Blake had never had much contact, was a good choice. Grasping Micah's hard five-inch cock and stroking it gently, Blake added a third finger into the surprisingly pliant but still incredibly tight asshole. As the moments passed and Blake casually observed that the rest of the class was busy either fucking or being fucked, he decided it was nearly time. Before entering Micah, though, Blake had one more piece of business; a tradition of sorts that started when he had first lost his virginity.

Partially as a "thank you" to the hole that would soon encase his manhood and partially as an "i'm sorry" for the inevitable discomfort that hole would soon be experiencing, Blake always went down on his partner's entrance right before fucking them. It was a sort of penance and celebration at the same time dedicated to the joy of the fuck. Though part of his mind warned him that this was a boy's asshole he was approaching, he stood firm in his traditions. Pulling his fingers out of the boy and releasing his cock, Blake used both hands to spread Micah's asscheeks wide so his small pink pucker, still dilated slightly, glistened wetly. Leaning forward, his tongue darted past his lips and he began to rim Micah's asshole, softly at first but progressively harder as the seconds ticked by. Micah moaned loudly, screaming in pleasure when Blake's tongue shoved it's way deep past his sphincter and into his boypussy.

Realizing it was time, Blake stood and lined his huge cock up with Micah's quivering hole. Grasping the boy's hips, Blake took a deep breath and lunged forward, all eight inches sliding powerfully into the teen until his large ballsack rested casually against Micah's backside. Both boys drowned out the moans around them, Blake roaring in pleasure as his cock was encased in the tightest and hottest hole he'd ever penetrated while Micah shrieked in orgasm, his own teencock erupting blast after blast of cum as the massive tool that had invaded his pussy stretched his hole and forced it's way into his colon.

Blake would have cum right there but for his own stubbornness and desire to actually fuck his partner. Taking a few deep breaths as the boy below him continued to shoot his load, Blake slowly began to withdraw his huge tool. When it was nearly out, he thrust forward again and slammed all eight inches home, forcing Micah to yelp in surprise. Realizing his partner was able to take his tool without much problem, Blake suddenly put his fucking into gear and began to jackhammer the poor ejaculating Micah. "BAM BAM BAM BAM BAM" filled the room as Blake powered into Micah, holding the boy's shoulders in an iron grip so that he didn't actually fuck the boy too far away from him. Micah, meanwhile, still in the middle of his exceptionally powerful climax, screamed incoherently as he was sodomized violently. Suddenly and without warning, Micah's climax was interrupted by a brand new orgasm, the first flowing directly into the second and his still ejaculating cock, which had just erupted twenty-seven times and still had ten more eruptions to go, redoubling it's efforts to expel his boycream. His voice cut out, his scream becoming silent as the boy shook violently while overwhelmed with his two concurrent and damn near simultaneous orgasms.

For Blake, this fuck was the best of his life. As his partner came for the second time in mere seconds, Blake felt Micah's ass clench down hard on his tool and that additional pressure sent him over the edge. He bellowed loudly as he climaxed, fucking Micah in long powerful strokes as he began to fire his hot liquid into the squirming teenager below him. Collapsing forward, his chest pressed up against his partner while the other teen's cock continued to erupt a seemingly never-ending stream of cum between them, Blake could only groan as he filled his partner's ass to the point that his jizz began erupting violently out of the boy's stuffed ass. Panting, Blake couldn't help but wonder whether he should now start a list of male conquests and, more importantly, if he should add to that list if and when this whole ordeal was over.

.........................

In public, Cameron Seymour Riley III was the perfect young man. He was the son of Cameron Quincy Riley Jr., an incredibly wealthy millionaire. He was known to be extremely intelligent (a genius IQ), having worked for several years in the computer industry (though know one really knew doing what) and breezing through his high-school studies. He was generous, donating large amounts of his own money to a variety of charities and spending several hours each weekend at the local soup kitchen or wandering the halls of the elderly center. He was hansom at 5'10, 130lbs, with short black hair, bright blue eyes, and a perfectly white dazzling smile. His creamy unblemished skin and warm personality captured the hearts of many but, despite quite a few girls throwing themselves at him, he remained unattached and modest. An excellent varsity first-basemen, Cameron spoke several languages, played several instruments, and generally excelled at everything he attempted. The one thing Cameron didn't have was friends, preferring to keep everyone at arms length and avoiding becoming to close to any of his peers. Despite this, he was well known and well liked around the local community but kept out of the national spotlight thanks to the vigilant efforts of his father's company.

In private, Cameron was cold, calculating, and emotionally divorced from rest of humanity. Were he interviewed by a psychologist, he might be designated a sociopath without the violent tendencies. Growing up, he knew he was different from other people - that he wasn't happy or sad or empathetic to their plights. By age ten, the boy genius decided that he like his objectivity and lack of complex moral hang-ups. He also realized that he disliked his parents immensely, both of them caring little for him and leaving him to his own devices. Setting himself up to blend into the society with which he couldn't relate, he began to act the part expected of him. He loved computers and pursued expertise in that field, but also tackled sports, languages, and music. He also read about humanity and the human condition constantly. Soon, he seemed to break out of his shell and became the happy and wonderful boy everyone thought he was. All the while, he kept learning and studying and adapting his mask so that he would never allow anyone to know his true self.

Cameron's life changed radically when he was fourteen. Knowing that knowledge was power and anxious to hold some power over his father in order to gain his own independence, he hacked his way into the man's personal and business computers kept in his private study. Copying his father's hard drives and making it look like they had never been breached, he spent weeks going over the files voraciously. He discovered several things.

First, his father was an incredibly crooked businessman. Emails and documents and personal notes led Cameron through complex business ventures that, were they discovered by the public, would put his father and most of his father's associates away for the rest of their lives. It took time for the young prodigy to understand what he was reading and even more time to cross-reference what he was learning with the various regulatory and legal requirements, but in the end, Cameron had a well-grounded understanding of his fathers business. In short, his father and his father's associates were criminals who made much of their money illegally.

Second, his father was being blackmailed by one of his former business associates: Mr. Harold Blackmoon. Mr. Blackmoon, who had some information regarding a massive regulatory infraction that would cost his father hundreds of millions of dollars, retired from the business and was now comfortably extorting several million dollars a year from his former employer.

Cameron, somewhat miffed that he was not the first to hold something over his father, decided to take action in order to eliminate this potential competitor. Over the course of several weeks, he slowly hacked into Mr. Blackmoon's personal computers and implanted a variety of spyware. Mr. Blackmoon, though a very competent computer engineer himself, had nothing on the talented Cameron and his own digital security systems were no match for the dedicated youngster. As the data rolled in, Cameron found himself surprised at what he found.

Mr. Blackmoon was a raging pedophile and one of the leaders of a very large international pedophile ring. Moreover, Mr. Blackmoon, who had used his own personal fortune to massively renovate Emerson elementary school, Washington middle school, and Grant-Thorton high school only a couple of months earlier (Cameron went to a local private academy and was not very familiar with the local public schools), installed throughout the schools (thanks to a general contractor and several subcontractors who were generously paid in ample kiddy-porn) hundreds of cameras and audio recording devices. According to the communications between Mr. Blackmoon and his associates, once they were able to install several of their own as teachers and administrators within the schools (a plan that was going to start developing within the next year or so), they would begin to use their spy network to identify easy targets and groom those children to be sex toys. It was hoped that, within time, they would have dozens of boys and girls within their clutches who would form the basis for an American brothel that Mr. Blackmoon and his friends would control. Highly desired on the international market, pimped out American children were the most lucrative child sex slaves and Mr. Blackmoon figured they would be worth millions.

Upon learning all of this, Cameron came to two conclusions. First, there was this nagging feeling in the back of his mind that was hard to comprehend. After days and days of thinking it over, he eventually realized that he felt... perturbed... by Mr. Blackmoon's plans. It wasn't so much that he cared about the children (he kept telling himself), it was that he believed he was in a position to stop Mr. Blackmoon from accomplishing his goals and there was some amorphous feeling of civic duty or perhaps communal responsibility or maybe even (and he fervently hoped not) a moral obligation to do so. That final thought made Cameron, who was unused too and had no interest in morality, shudder with disgust.

The second conclusion Cameron reached was that involving others in one's sexual escapades was incredibly arousing. Specifically, those escapades involving other males; especially young males. At fourteen, Cameron had been masturbating for almost three years. However, at no point during that time did the thought of another person cross his mind; his sole focus on his own physical pleasure. As such, he never watched pornography or lusted after classmates or anything of the sort. As he sorted through Mr. Blackmoon's data, he encountered hundreds of videos and thousands of pictures of girls, from late teenagers to infants, engaged in all sorts of depraved sexual acts. In fact, many of them featured a poor girl with Mr. Blackmoon himself! Finding little interest, he saved that data into well-encrypted units in order to utilize them for blackmail should the need arrive. It wasn't until he found a folder entitled "Other" that his curiosity was peaked. Entering it, he was shocked by what he found.

As it turned out, Mr. Blackmoon, who for the most part thoroughly enjoyed young girls, once in a while preferred to focus on young boys. The file, only containing a few videos and several pictures, showed a wide range of boys performing a wide range of sexual acts upon themselves and each other. Much to Cameron's shock, he became instantly hard. Over the next few days, Cameron found himself masturbating many times over those sordid images. At one point, he wondered to himself why he felt responsibility to the children in the local school system but none whatsoever to the boys in these erotic images. Then it dawned on him. There was nothing he could do for these children and thus felt no sense of obligation toward them, greatly relieving the poor boy who thought he was starting to grow a conscience. Yes, it was inconvenient that he felt the need to protect the boys and girls in his community from Mr. Blackmoon's plans, but that desire should be seen for what it was; a temporary outlier.

So, for the next two months, Cameron waited, watched, and planned. He discovered a great deal about Mr. Blackmoon during that time. Specifically, Mr. Blackmoon, who was incredibly paranoid, kept all of his pornography on his home computers. Additionally, the man kept all of his blackmail material on those computers as well, with one glaring caveat. All of his blackmail data was also kept on a remote server that required him to access it online and input a highly complex code. If he failed to do so every seven days, the server would begin transmitting that data to a set group of contacts, including federal agencies, news sources, and competitors of his father's business. This, according to several emails between Mr. Blackmoon and his father, was the insurance policy that Cameron's father would not take drastic measures to eliminate him as a threat. Cameron, after painstakingly sorting through all of Mr. Blackmoon's data and having already broken into the remote server (though that task was rather hard as it was Mr. Blackmoon's most complex security system), concluded that this was the only insurance policy Mr. Blackmoon kept.

Eventually, Cameron set his plan into motion. Late one evening, Mr. Blackmoon came home to discover that his side gate was slightly ajar. Living far from his neighbors (by design), he was surprised when he found a cute fourteen-year-old in his backyard frantically beating his meat. After surprising the boy, who fearfully begged him not to turn him in or (god forbid) call his parents, Mr. Blackmoon was shocked when the boy volunteered to blow him in exchange for his silence. Thinking this was a wonderful idea and prepared to blackmail the boy into future sexual encounters, he agreed. Before he could go inside, however, the boy, naked from the waste down and wearing only a long sleeve shirt, approached him and, dropping to his knees, began to lower his pants. Once they were down around his knees and the boy began to stroke his rapidly engorging prick, Mr. Blackmoon, who was excited about the idea of getting a blowjob outside, closed his eyes and prepared to feel the boy's soft lips around the head of his manhood. Instead, he felt a sharp sting on the inside of his thigh. Before he could react, the boy jumped backward and out of his reach. Cursing the kid and deciding he would simply rape the boy (though he might have to kill him afterward, or sell him to some of his associates who would transport him out of the country and make him into a sex slave somewhere in eastern Europe), Mr. Blackmoon pulled his pants up and began to approach Cameron. He never made it.

Cameron, who had used a hypodermic needle stolen from his parent's comprehensive first aid supply and having filed it with a complex mixture he had carefully brewed using material he had slowly appropriated from his school's very impressive chemistry lab, had injected Mr. Blackmoon right in the femoral artery. After looking up this very deadly mixture online, Cameron was unsurprised when Mr. Blackmoon, after taking two steps, suddenly keeled over dead. Pleased that all went as planned, Cameron immediately used the large knife he had brought with him to stab Mr. Blackmoon dozens of times, careful not to get blood on himself and determined to make a complete mess. Over the next several hours, Cameron carefully attended to the house. He injected every computer with a very complex and powerful virus that wiped all of the memories and scrambled all of their data so completely, no one, not even him, would be able to access them (of course, he also hacked into the remote server Mr. Blackmoon used and deleted everything there as well and transferred all control over the video/audio system in the schools to his own computer network). Then, taking one of Mr. Blackmoon's golf clubs, he preceded to destroy all the electronics, glasswear, pictures, and generally anything breakable. Next, he spray painted across the front door the word "PERVERT" and dumped dozens of high quality pictures all around Mr. Blackmoon's body; each and every one of them showing the man clearly engaged in sexual relationships with young girls. Finally (and unexpectedly), he found two containers of gasoline stashed away in the garage and, after dumping them throughout the home, lit the house on fire. As Cameron rode away on his bicycle, he was satisfied that everything had gone perfectly.

And it had. The police, after seeing the mutilated dead man surrounded by pictures clearly showing him raping little girls, didn't try all that hard to solve the case. The fire had destroyed quite a bit of the home, but the "PERVERT" was still visible on the front door and the shattered remains of broken everything were easy to spot throughout the house. The police captain, the coroner, and the DA concluded that this was a crime of revenge. Someone jumped Mr. Blackmoon behind his home, stabbed him repeatedly until he was dead, destroyed most of the house, and then set the place on fire. Within the week, the newspaper announced that there were no leads and the case was going to remain opened but not investigated.

Cameron, having hacked into the DA's email, was satisfied when the DA ordered the Captain to unofficially close the case as "the sicko got what he deserved." Glad to know that all the reading he'd done on police procedure had been worth it, Cameron then turned his attention to other matters. Namely, his father (who had looked absolutely miserable for the past six days - no doubt worrying that he was about to be exposed), the pedophile ring, and the cameras and listening devices that swarmed the schools.

Regarding the cameras and audio system, Cameron didn't find them incredibly useful. Sure, he could see every place within the schools themselves, but that wasn't all that useful. He did enjoy watching the boys in the shower occasionally. He also got a bit of a thrill watching the boys urinate and defecate (thanks to the hidden cameras right in the urinals and toilets). But other than those instances, he largely ignored this new omnipresence within the local schools.

The pedophile ring was another matter. Having taken over Mr. Blackmoon's accounts, he increased the security considerably and, once satisfied, contacted the group. After informing them that Mr. Blackmoon was dead and the plans to use the schools were not going to work (as Blackmoon was the one who would get all the teachers and administrators replaced over the next few years, a now impossible task), he politely informed them that he was amiable to continue relations with them though he was the one who killed Mr. Blackmoon. He also demonstrated, by revealing some personal information about some of the leaders, that he had already broken through their own security systems and, if they were willing to give him more kiddy porn, he'd be happy to point out their security flaws so they could be fixed. He was content, he informed them, to remain a silent partner to their group so long as they send him the occasional picture or video. The other leaders, realizing that this mysterious person had them by the balls, decided it was in their best interest to appease him and Cameron soon found his modest collection of boysex videos and pictures growing by leaps and bounds.

Dealing with his father was incredibly easy. He simply walked into the man's den one evening, handed him a folder, and then sat down in a chair to wait for his father's response. As the man looked over the contents, the incredibly damning evidence Mr. Blackmoon was keeping of his past business transgressions, Cameron's father began to sweat. How had his son gotten all of this stuff? Clearing his throat to ask, Cameron beat him to it. "Father. I know all about your past business dealings and that, should this information make its way into the wrong hands, you will go to prison for the rest of your life." Getting up, he walked over to his visibly shaking father and, bending over to the man's ear, whispered "I also took care of your problem with Mr. Blackmoon. He, and more specifically, his hidden server, will not be bothering you ever again". Seeing his father let out a breath of release, Cameron straightened back up, walked back to his seat, and sat down like he owned the place. In a very real way, he thought, he did. "Additionally, I want you to know that I am taking over the arraignment you previously had with your former associate. All of it. You'll have my foreign bank account information in your email tomorrow morning. Should anything happen to me, I also have a server that will make your life very uncomfortable. Do you understand what I'm saying?"

His father, grasping his new reality and incredibly afraid of the young man sitting in front of him, was definitely not going to call his bluff. He simply shook his head, signifying acceptance of the new terms. "Excellent" his son replied evenly. "Additionally, I no longer recognize you as having any authority over me (Cameron had never actually recognized his father's authority but thought it prudent to make this point clear) and, when I tell you to do something on my behalf, you will do it, understand?" Again, his father agreed nonverbally. "Also in your inbox tomorrow will be a letter removing me from St. Michaels academy and an enrollment form for Grant-Thorton high school. Send it in." And with that, Cameron got up and left. His father was perplexed by the last order but, realizing he was only being kept out of prison by the goodwill of his son, decided not to ask. Cameron, having grown somewhat attached to the public schools thanks to his bird's eye view, decided he wanted to try to live a little in that chaotic mess of humanity. St. Michaels was incredibly too stuffy for his taste.

As he began to climb the staircase towards his wing of the mansion, Cameron began to wonder which video he would watch this evening; the kid with the anal beads or the three twelve-year-olds molesting the seven year old. Content, the fourteen-year-old decided to watch both.

........................

Sixteen-year-old Cameron was cozy. It was only 9:00pm but he already looked prepared for bed. Dressed in an expensive and luxurious long red robe and sitting in his own private study, he lay curled up in his most lush sitting chair with his movable desk right in front of him. A large cup of exotic hot chocolate and some imported tea cookies lay off to one side, barely touched. He had the mansion to himself; his parents still on the flight from Tokyo and not expected to arrive in the family jet till morning. He had ordered the maid and the butler to go home after fussing over him for the last few hours and, pleased to be finally alone, he looked forward to the next few hours. "Ah..." he thought to himself as he stretched contentedly, "It's wonderful to be rich."

His computer, absolutely state of the art and worth more than most people's home, booted up. After typing in a few commands in complex computer code, he accessed his private and heavily encrypted data storage unit. Beginning the download, he sighed contentedly. Continuing to type, he sorted through massive amounts of data and quickly tested all of his algorithms and security measures. Over the last four years, Cameron had provided his expertise to several top computer security firms, his father's massive multi-billion dollar business conglomerate, and even several government agencies. As such, he was, without a doubt, one of the best computer security experts (and, of course, hackers) in the world. "Ah..." he thought to himself again, "It's wonderful to be brilliant."

Finally, his computer showed success. While it would take a couple of hours to download all of the video and audio data from the hundreds of camera's throughout the three schools, Cameron was willing to wait. In the mean time, Cameron reached under him and, flipping a switch, turned on his special friend. It hummed to life, causing Cameron to moan as the now wildly vibrating seven-inch dildo pleasured his well-lubed asshole; Cameron's own seven inches becoming even harder as he wrapped his hand around the very thick shaft, his massive mushroom shaped cock head slick with pre-fuck and an angry purple . Flicking a few commands, Cameron pulled up a list of over two hundred highly illegal videos. Selecting one of his favorites, the video came to life. As Cameron began to watch the nine-year-old on the screen suck the cock of his thirteen-year-old brother while their male fifteen-year-old cousin fucked the preteen powerfully, Cameron moaned to himself. "Ah... It's wonderful to be a pervert."

...........................................

It had been a long day for Cameron Seymour Riley III. First, while sitting in the middle of Mrs. Brown's junior calculus class, all the girls had left and he had been overcome with horniness. Then, out of nowhere, these tentacle things had scooped him up, stripped him down, and raped him to orgasm after orgasm after orgasm. When that was finally over, and as he and the rest of the class sat dazed and befuddled, a new round of incredible horniness overtook them and, soon, each fifteen and sixteen-year-old boy was furiously masturbating themselves; cumming everywhere. Things got crazy from there, though, as the method necessary to get off seemed to change. First, Cameron found himself being jacked off by other boys. Then his reluctant male classmates were sucking him off while he got his first taste of cock Fucking Mario Gutierez, and then the rest of his classmates, had been fun. He must have been doing something right too, he mused, because the boys screamed with pleasure as he plowed them hard. Then again, he thought ruefully, his seven-incher was one of the longest cocks in the room and was certainly the thickest, almost as big around as can of Coke and with an enormous flared head. He could tell that the boys, upon his initial thrust, were not quite expecting to feel so full. As he continued to fuck boy after boy, his suspicions that being well-endowed was a contributing factor were confirmed when each new partner moaned incessantly as he plowed them about how wonderful his "huge" cock was.

Cameron, being brilliant, believed that his large tool would have been causing injury to these boys had not some outside factor been making their anal walls more elastic and flexible enough to take him. Hell, he'd had a pretty thick tentacle up his own ass only a short time before and had felt no pain - an impossibility, he thought, even though he regularly teased his asshole while he masturbated, using both his fingers and the few dildo's he had purchases online over the last year and a half. Still, there should have been discomfort. He deduced, quite accurately, that the force behind the tentacles and the horniness were also making his classmates more able to engage in sex. This hypothesis was further supported by the fact that, by the time he began to fuck John Mercovee, a boy who had previously been suffering from horrible acne, he noticed that not one pimple could be found on the boy's creamy white body.

Oddly enough, though, the fact that John's ass seemed so tight, despite the fact he had been ass-fucked several times already, seemed to contradict Cameron's thesis. Then it dawned on him - their bodies must be repairing themselves during each short break, making each new fuck seem like the first despite the fact that the boy's assholes were also being made more elastic and flexible. In short, they were being "re-virginized" and made able to take large and large cock's after each climax, a logical contradiction but essentially what was happening.

And boy, Cameron's classmates should be glad for this mysterious assistance because he fucked them hard! Jackhammering Trevor McMurry's very tight sixteen-year-old boypussy as the teen wailed in pleasure, Cameron smiled to himself. Trevor, incredibly straight and dating Mary Morehouse, never thought a cock in the ass would feel good but, damn, Cameron's massive tool was about to send him over the edge.

When Cameron experienced, early on, an itching and burning in his own as anus, he was shocked because the new need caused him to literally beg Shawn Tertillyne to fuck him. It wasn't until the boy's modest five inch cock was pistoning in and out of him that the he was able to gain control of himself and, much to his delight, enjoy Shawn's enthusiasm. Though he found that he enjoyed topping his male classmates, both for the pleasure of the fuck itself and knowing most of them were straight, he did revel in the times when a hard cock was sawing in and out of his own ass; a very common occurrence.

At some point, the need to seek out a new partner after every climax seemed to die down and yet the junior class continued to swap partners. The creature, still sending compulsions, made sure that the prey continued to be put in a wide variety of sexual situations. Cameron, picking up on the commands imbedded in his subconscious, found himself doing it all. He jerked off boys, sucked cocks, fucked boys, and quite often had a cock up his own ass. The creature, during this general melee, also imbedded into the students the ideas of using one's fingers to seek out prostates and using one's tongue to lap at the cum-drenched assholes of everyone. These new techniques were embraced enthusiastically and soon, tongues and fingers were impaling sphincters lasciviously. Later, the creature stopped sending compulsions to the teenagers but none of them, Cameron included, noticed.

Ultimately, the juniors got to the point where they were fucking whatever hole was in front of them while offering their own orifices to those around them; the boys still fucking one another (and enjoying it) despite no longer under the influence of the venom that forced them to need a cock up the ass. The creature was feeling wonderful. The pleasures from the early morning, combined with the pleasures from the late morning and early afternoon, had satiated a great deal of it's hunger. In many ways, the creature felt as if it had enjoyed a well-prepared appetizer and a delightful and filling main course. However, as any culinary snob would tell you, a meal is never over until desert has been consumed and the creature readily embarrassed this philosophy. It was time, it concluded, to begin the final part of its meal. Whereas the first part had been all about maximizing the independent pleasure from its prey (by using it's tentacles to force them to amazing peaks) and the second part had been about enjoying the deeper and richer pleasures capable in it's prey (by making them work together to achieve mutual satisfaction), the conclusion of it's meal would be specifically targeted towards enhancing the natural animal instincts of it's prey, supplanting, somewhat, the higher cognitive functions in favor of the deep and primal desires, so as to allow the creature to taste the very essence of the species.

And so it began. As Mrs. Brown's junior class lay panting from their most recent climax, Cameron's cock finally softening enough to slide out of Jeremy Wilman's ass and Stephan Yaktse withdrawing his two finger's from Cameron's rear (grazing, once again, Cameron's prostate and causing him to jump for a second), Cameron felt a deep and calming peace wash over him. Slowly, he and the rest of the class started to drift off, first in a daze but rather quickly into a powerful sleep. As Cameron closed his eyes, his head lying on Jeremy's cum-covered shoulder, he couldn't help but wonder if he would ever wake up.

The venom, having evolved again, changed the rules for the now sleeping prey. First, they would all still experience a great deal of arousal, abating only for a short time after reaching their peak. However, this new arousal would not continue to build as it had previously because the venom would also suppress each individual prey's desire to fight off or resist his new sexual urges. Moreover, the complex social and societal behavioral patterns would be suppressed and each prey's basic instincts would be brought to the surface. The creature wanted each prey to still be aware of what was going on, so the venom did not actually eliminate the higher cognitive functions. Instead, the prey would see, hear, and feel everything they did; they simply wouldn't be able to direct their body contrary to what their instincts wanted. Dominance and submission would become the rules of interaction. These new urges, however, would still incorporate the complexity of each prey's sexuality and both the giving and receiving of pleasure would still be vital to interaction; the natural greed associated with instinctual sexual relationships not serving the creature's purpose and thus not finding any expression. Finally, a little bit of pain would be allowed to make it's way into the brains of each prey so as to allow for a more natural expression of sexual aggression.

Cameron shot up with a start. He was awake, alert, and aroused. Looking around, he could see his classmates were also conscious. "But they don't matter" he thought to himself as he stood. "I need to find prey." As those thoughts crossed his mind, he couldn't help but wonder why. Slowly, as he began to cross the room towards the door, he noticed several of the smaller males shy way from him and several of the larger males giving him sharp looks. Just as he was leaving, however, Heath Simpson gave a shout as he slowly crawled backwards from Michael Polaski. Michael, having a strong grip on Heath's ankle, pulled the smaller male toward him. Heath began to struggle and, incredibly (for Heath and Michael were friends), Michael slapped him. It wasn't a hard slap and there wasn't much force, but it was just enough to stun Heath long enough for Michael to pull his legs open and thrust his six inch's deep into the boy's ass. As he began to fuck Heath furiously, the smaller boy's struggles very quickly became moans of pleasure. Soon, Heath was actively fucking Michael, throwing his ass backward and moaning for more!

Cameron didn't see the slap and the following sex. Nor did he see several other larger boys grab onto smaller males and, after forcing their legs open, begin to plow them hard. He didn't see Thomas Gomez, a huge lineman on the football team, and Chance Van der Flaunce, a closeted soccer player, both approach Niles Tiller and Gavin White, the smaller boys struggling as Gavin tried to penetrate Niles. He didn't see Chance pull Gavin off the other boy, forcibly push the boy onto his hands and knees, and violently shove his seven-inch cock up the boy's hole as the Gavin struggled to get out from under the bulky soccer player. Cameron didn't see Thomas push the relieved Niles onto his back and, falling into a sixty-nine position, shove two fingers into Nile's ass while enveloping Nile's four inch member with his mouth. Cameron didn't see Niles, overcome with arousal, take Thomas's cock in his own mouth or Gavin, having stopped his struggling, shove his ass backward as he begged Chance to fuck him hard. No, Cameron didn't see any of this. Instead, his sole focus was the raging arousal between his legs and the fun he would soon find in the middle school and grade school.

Being on the side of the high school closest to the middle school side, Cameron headed in that direction first; his instinct telling him to prowl through the middle school before working his way around to the grade school. He saw quite a few couples on the way, both inside classrooms and throughout the halls where, presumably, many of the smaller boys had fled before being cornered and made to submit to other aggressive and horny boys. Only a minute later, having not been disturbed during his hunt and having walked along the lush green path that separated Grant-Thorton high school with Washington middle school, he found himself at the large double doors on the side of the middle school that led to the main hallway. Slipping inside, he began to stalk the hall.

Peaking into different classrooms, Cameron was shocked to see boys as young as eleven and as old as fourteen engaging in wild and carnal sex. Boys were moaning as their classmates pistoned in and out of their immature assholes while the boys on top raged in aggression. Taking a moment to watch, Cameron saw one boy, perhaps thirteen, tackle the boy he was trying to penetrate. As the smaller male tried to throw him off, the aggressor eventually found the boy's pucker and shoved his stiff four-incher into him. The more aggressive boy rode the bucking youngster hard. Moments later, though, the struggling stopped and boy being fucked began to buck enthusiastically into his partner.

Cameron continued on, not seeing any prey that called to him, and worked his way deeper into the school. Sliding around a corner into an intersection, he stopped short. Right in front of him, and slinking around the other corner, was Wally Hampton, a junior whom Cameron barely knew and shared no classes with. The boys locked eyes and began to growl, each challenging the other to try something. Cameron and Wally were both about the same height (5'10') and Wally, at 160lbs, had only a slight weight advantage on Cameron. Despite this, both boys wished to avoid a fight, neither wishing to make the other submit sexually and really only concerned that the other boy was a potential rival. Suddenly, noise erupted just down the hall. As the two high school students turned to watch, a boy of perhaps eleven ran out of the doorway only a few meters from them, followed closely by a boy around the same age. As Cameron watched, the second boy grasped the first and forced him to the ground, the second boy's hard three and a half inch boycock desperately seeking his victim's little bottom. The two sixth graders struggled.

Glancing back at Wally, the boys made eye contact. Apparently, they had both just found their first prey and a fight would be inevitable. Just as Cameron began to tense up, Wally growled lowly "The bottom's mine" and began to advance on Cameron, ready to fight. Realizing that the other male wanted the boy on bottom, Cameron quickly responded, "I want the top." Wally stopped, processing the new information. Coming to the conclusion that this was acceptable, so long as Cameron didn't get in his way with the boy he desperately wanted to fuck, he licked his lips and nodded. Cameron did as well. As one, the boys turned toward the now rutting couple just down the hall and crept closer.

Eleven-year-old Jimmy Thompson was rapidly pounding into Kevin Ward, his eleven-year-old classmate, and loving the feeling of making the other boy submit to his sexual authority. "Oh! Oh fuck me Jimmy!" cried Kevin, now an enthusiastic participant in their lovemaking. Kevin was lying on his back, his head thrown backward in a moan, with Jimmy right between his legs pounding away at her asshole. Neither he nor his fellow sixth grader noticed the two sixteen-year-old high school juniors approach from behind.

Cameron was excited. Before him, his ass moving back and forth rapidly on top of the otherwise forgettable boy, was the first prey he intended to take in the middle school. The boy couldn't have been more than eleven, twelve at the most. He had short curly blond hair and a lithe pale body with creamy white skin and a light dusting of fine blond hair. Moving quickly, in part due to his enthusiasm and in part to stop Wally from getting involved, he rapidly closed the distance between he and his prey and, wrapping his hands around the boy's thin waist and giving a quick pull, he hauled the eighty pound boy up quickly and dropped him right next to the boy he had just been fucking. The couple, in shock, didn't have time to react. Before either of them knew it, they were laying on their backs right next to each other, so close that their arms were touching. Just about on top of them were two much older boys they didn't know, but whose motives, from their massive erections, could be guessed. Jimmy and Kevin each squeaked and began to try to get away. Wally and Cameron, who had knelt down and were now hovering over the children, grasped them tightly and authoritatively. "You're not going anywhere," growled Wally to Kevin, completely ignoring Cameron and his boy. "Stay still" Cameron said sharply, his tone leaving no choice but to obey. Jimmy and Kevin froze, realizing there was nowhere to go.

Cameron's lust spiked. The boy in front of him was absolutely beautify, his large blue eyes looking up at Cameron with awe and submission. "I want him," Cameron screamed internally, ready to take the prey. However, instead of assaulting the boy like part of him wanted to, he leaned forward and kissed the boy's forehead. Jimmy relaxed, making Cameron certain that a slower pace would be best. Slowly and in control, he kissed the boy's eyes and cheeks and nose and mouth. Jimmy shuddered, prompting Cameron to shove his tongue deep into the boy's oral cavity and start exploring. The boy, unsure at first, soon gave into his assailant and kissed him back. Next to Cameron, Wally and Kevin were also engaged in a passionate kiss. Moaning, Cameron broke the kiss and began to trail down the naked boy, sucking on his neck, his chest, his boytits (causing Jimmy to moan in pleasure) and his belly. Soon, he came to Jimmy's rigid nail. Unable to resist, he slipped the hard three and a half inch boycock into his mouth and began to suck hard as he ran his tongue rapidly over the mushroom head. Despite the fact that it was covered in Kevin's anal juice, Jimmy's copious pre-cum and his natural delicious taste made the little weenie absolutely divine and Cameron molested it fiercely. For a while, the hall was filled with the moans of children as Jimmy and Kevin both bucked into their assailant's mouths, Cameron rapidly blowing Jimmy as Wally eagerly sucked Kevin. Almost at the same time, both boys shoved two fingers into their prey's mouths and, after Jimmy and Kevin had eagerly covered the digits in spit, rammed them deep into the children's anal cavities. The shock of the entrance caused both children to squeal in delight and sent them over the edge at the same time.

"Oh shit! Oh Shit! Oh Shit!!!!!" wailed Jimmy as he exploded into the older boy's mouth, his cock firing off blast after blast of cum. The teenager assaulting him, however, did not seem to notice nor stop. He continued, much to Jimmy's chagrin, to rapidly suck Jimmy's oversensitive boycock and plow Jimmy's little pink pucker with his two long fingers. "Oh stop! Please stop! Oh shit, please!" he cried as the powerful feelings coming from his now much too sensitive ass and prick were racing up his spine. Throwing his head to the side, he noticed that Kevin was in the same state, screaming his head off and pleading with his attacker to stop swirling his tongue around the boy's over-sensitive cocklett. Both teenagers suddenly stopped. Jimmy, grateful for the reprieve, turned back to look at the boy on top of him. Cameron, who had a wild look in his eyes, was covered in Jimmy's cum. In fact, Jimmy thought briefly, he himself was covered in his own cum too. Apparently, his attacker had continued to blow him despite much of Jimmy's jizz erupting from the boy's cum-filled mouth and landing all over both of them.

Cameron was overjoyed. The beautiful creature had just dumped gallons of cum into his mouth and, though he was in no way capable of drinking it all down, he was able to taste the boy's sweet nectar. It was almost time to satisfy himself, he thought. Before he could, however, he wanted to taste the boy's special place. Grabbing the kid's legs, he pulled the boy's knee's up to his chest and rolled the kid back onto his shoulders. There, open for the world, was his beautiful hairless little pucker. Without thought, Cameron dove in, shoving his tongue deep into the boy's hole and well past his tight sphincter.

"Ahhhh!" Jimmy yelled, his bottom suddenly being wiped and then plundered by the teenager's moist tongue. "Oh man that feels so good. Keep going!" he babbled, loving the feeling. Enjoying the rimming immensely, he was distracted by the sounds of struggle next to him. Glancing over, he saw the boy on top of Kevin shove his huge tool (huge in Jimmy's experience, only five inches in actuality) hard into Kevin's backside as his classmate struggled to get away. His eyes wide, he watched as the teenager began to plunder Kevin's ass, vigorously pumping in and out of him. Kevin's little boypussy expanded to the intrusion but, despite having had quite a few cocks up has ass that day, this was the largest cock he'd taken so far and his discomfort caused him to grunt. Within five thrusts of Wally, though, Kevin began to feel incredibly wonderful. Within ten thrusts, he was actively slamming himself into Wally and screaming at the older boy to fuck him.

Kevin's obvious pleasure sent a spike of jealousy through Jimmy and, overcome with the urge to challenge the male now fucking what was his, he began to struggle against Cameron in the hopes of attacking Wally for supremacy over Kevin. Cameron was having none of that. His boy, who had been purring only a moment before as Cameron tongued his little boyhole, began to struggle. Sensing the need to pacify the pre-teen, Cameron lowered him down slightly and, slipping two fingers up the boy's now pliant anus, began to suck on the boy's hard little weenie. His boy relaxed again and began to thrust into his mouth. After a few more heartbeats, Cameron decided it was time to mate. Using his left hand to rub his slick pre-cum all over his massive tool, he smoothly positioned it at the entrance to the boy and began to thrust. His boy, suddenly aware of what was trying to work its way up his poop shoot, started to struggle again. He'd had the Prodders up his ass like every boy in his classroom and had been fucked by many of his male classmates, but his attacker's prick, seven inches long and just about as thick as a can of Coke, was much bigger than anything he'd taken so far. Quick to pin the boy in place, Cameron leaned forward and began to jerk the child's little cocklett furiously as his own mushroom head was slowly fighting to get past the boy's resisting sphincter. The pleasure being generated in his boycock by the teen's furious wanking caused his resistance to slip and, all of a sudden, Cameron's cock head and three inches slipped right up the boy's tight little asshole. Opening his mouth and inhaling deeply, in preparation to scream in pleasure (and a little pain), Jimmy suddenly found his mouth locked with his assailant who, seizing on the boy's open mouth, leaned fully over and shoved his large teenage tongue right into the wide open orifice.

Jimmy moaned into Cameron's mouth instead, the uncomfortable intrusion up his ass causing some slight pain while the hand furiously flying over his prick was bringing a great deal of pleasure. Waiting a moment to let the child get used to him, Cameron eventually was overcome with lust and, without any more thoughts to care, rammed himself home. All seven inches slammed into Jimmy as he shrieked into Cameron's mouth, more from shock than pain. In fact, as the teenager began to rapidly pump in and out of him, Jimmy found that the pain had disappeared and was replaced with the most wonderful feeling of pleasure.

For the next couple of minutes, Cameron and Wally, their shoulders occasionally touching, rapidly slammed into their prey, the boys laying next to each other and screaming in pleasure as the two teenagers plowed them; one fucking a tight eleven-year-old boypussy with his large seven inch prick while the other fucked a tight eleven-year-old boypussy with his slightly more modest five-inch cock. Cameron, having sat up during the fucking, was the first to really take note of their positioning. With Wally and Wally's boy to his right and his own boy right in front of him, Cameron, who was about to cum, grasped with his left hand his boy's cocklett, which he had stopped masturbating earlier, and began to rapidly stroke the boy. Shoving two fingers of his right hand into his boy's mouth, he quickly pulled the saliva-coated digits out and, while still fucking his boy and jerking the kid off, reached slyly around Wally's backside. Wally, not paying attention and bent over in a wild kiss with Kevin, didn't see the two fingers coming until, all of a sudden, the were shoved deep into his ass. That sudden shock, followed a heartbeat later by Cameron teasing his prostate, sent him over the edge and he began to cum deep in Kevin's pre-teen boypussy. Kevin, feeling the teen cum, climaxed as well, howling into his mouth.

Feeling a sense of domination as he rapidly finger-fucked Wally, as well as his own boy suddenly crying out in climax again and shooting his boyseed all over Cameron's hand, sent Cameron over the edge. Withdrawing his fingers from Wally, he quickly rolled poor Jimmy onto his shoulders and began to fuck the kid as hard and as fast as he could. Unfortunately for the climaxing Jimmy, this positioned him in the perfect spot for Cameron's now jackhammering prick to assault, on each thrust, his tiny immature prostate, making the pleasure he was experiencing from the climax increase by orders of magnitude. Cameron screamed as he came, "Oh shit!!!! Oh shit!!! I'm cumming!!!! Take it boy!!!! Oh Fuck!!!!" at the same time as Jimmy was screaming "Fuck me! Fuck me! Oh, please... Fuck me!!!!"

In short order, as the four began to come down from their orgasmic bliss, huge quantities of cum flooding out of both Kevin and Jimmy every time the older males pumped slowly into them. Jimmy and Kevin's exposed prickletts, too, contributed to the flood of semen as their small boyhoods drenched everyone in their seed. Cameron, satiated for the moment, looked down at the beautiful angel he was laying on top of and casually began to probe the boy's mouth, eventually gaining access with his tongue and exploring every crevice of Jimmy's oral cavity. Jimmy just lay there, to exhausted to do anything but moan gently as the larger boy tongued him deeply, sighing slightly in regret when his partner's huge prick finally softened enough to "plop" out of his boyhole, accompanied by a massive flood of jizz.

Cameron's instinct took over. Slowly, he sat up and, grasping his now mostly soft tool, directed it right at Jimmy's face. Then, satisfied that the boy was his, he began to urinate. Jimmy, shocked that he was now being peed on, couldn't help but close his eyes and take the drenching, Cameron's steady flow covering his face and neck and chest. Finally, as Cameron began to use the last of his piss to thoroughly cover Jimmy's deflated boycock and balls, Jimmy, looked over to Kevin and noticed that he, too, was being drenched in piss by his partner. Cameron, having relieved himself completely and with a new arousal beginning to build in his loins, stood up and looked down at his boy. Perfection. His. With a lick of his lips, he pulled his eyes away from his boy and began to walk down the hallway, his mind telling him it was time to seek out new prey.

As he proceeded forward, he didn't notice that Wally had also gotten up and advanced down a different hallway, nor did he notice that Jimmy, his little boy-nail suddenly sticking up with arousal, grab Kevin before he could get away and, pushing the boy back onto the ground, mount him and begin fucking him furiously. Over the next little while, Cameron found five boys to take his seed in the middle school.

He took twelve-year-old Mathieu Austin in the boy's seventh grade history class; fucking the cutie roughly while six other seventh-grade couples fucked vigorously around them. Mathieu, a stunning little brunette, had just finished plowing one of his classmates in the ass when Cameron stumbled upon him. Seizing the boy before he realized what kind of danger the much older teen presented, he soon found himself squealing higher and louder than any of the other boys as he climaxed into Cameron's furiously wanking hand and his ass was plowed fast and hard by his rapist. Cameron left soon after, but not before pissing all over the boy and shoving his long tongue deep into Mathieu's throat. He didn't notice after he left that two of the other boys, having finished with their own partners, decided Mathieu was easy prey and pounce on their male classmate; shoving one eleven-year-old dick up his boyhole while the other shoved his twelve-year-old cock down Mathieu's throat.

He took fourteen-year-old Tyrese Johnson in the boy's bathroom. Having heard some wailing as he walked by, Cameron found the ebony-skinned eighth-grader vigorously plowing the tiny asshole of Brandon Cooper, the adorable little eleven-year-old sixth-grader on his hands and knees as the older boy plowed into him with his well proportioned six-inch cock. Luckily, Tyrese had his legs out wide, parting his own butt cheeks enough that his beautiful brown hole was visible to Cameron. Spreading his pre-cum all over his engorged flesh, he slowly made his way behind Tyrese, bent over, and, before the eighth-grader even knew he was there, shoved his cock all the way to the hilt. The three fucked like that for a while, little Brandon repeatedly shoving himself backward onto the eighth-grader's dick while Cameron plowed the boy relentlessly, forcing Tyrese to turn his head so Cameron could make out with him fiercely.

He took thirteen-year-old Nathan Adelstein behind the cafeteria counter, having chased the eight-grader all around the room for damn near three minutes! The boy was fast, especially because he wanted to protect his backside and not submit to the larger male, but in the end, Cameron's sixteen-year-old legs gave him the advantage. Cameron played with Nathan for a while, especially because, once caught, the boy became very compliant. Even after they each blew a load down the other's throat during a vigorous sixty-nine, Cameron stayed with Nathan until his arousal returned. The boy screamed wildly in pleasure when Cameron thrust into him, fucking him fast and hard doggy-style, before drenching the boy in piss and leaving to find a new prey.

He took eleven-year-old Ian McDaniel in the hall, having stumbled upon him in a most interesting position; a three-way with two teenage boys who were seniors at Grant-Thorton high school. The seventeen-year-old boys, who had apparently come to hunt much younger prey, had Ian sandwiched upside-down between them; one blowing his three-inch tool while the other ate his tender young boyhole and Ian busied himself eating his first mature cock. Growling loudly that the two males would touch his boy, Cameron grasped Ian by the neck and pulled him up into his arms, scowling viciously at the older boys. Getting the hint and unwilling to challenge the aggressive male, the high-schoolers crept off in search of new prey while Ian struggled in Cameron's arms. Cameron fucked him extra-roughly to prove a point, though Ian did climax hard halfway through Cameron's anal pounding.

He took twelve-year-old Jordan Lyons in the locker room shower, though "taking" might be too strong a word. Entering the boy's locker room, Cameron stopped in front of the shower area. There, lying on his back and furiously masturbating as the warm shower cascaded down on him, was beautiful little Jordan. His legs wide open and slightly raised, Jordan noticed Cameron immediately and, staring at the new boy between his upturned legs and still furiously beating his little meat, he began to whine in arousal. Cameron had no choice but to stalk over. The closer he got, the more eager the boy became, his tiny little pucker opening and closing rapidly in anticipation. Sliding down between the little seventh-graders legs, Cameron spent several minutes lapping and tonguing the boy's cum-filled anus before slowly entering the boy and proceeding to fuck him gently but passionately as the boy moaned with lust throughout the whole ordeal. He left Jordan there, the boy waiting eagerly for his next assfuck.

Leaving the locker-room, Cameron found that he was on the opposite side of the middle school from where he'd entered. In fact, he was just meters from the grade school. Thinking about the incredibly young boys only a short distance away, his lust became inflamed and his instinct told him to move. Exiting out the nearby double doors of Washington middle school, he quickly closed the distance to Emerson elementary and, reaching to side entrance, slipped inside.

The first thing Cameron saw when he entered was a male, perhaps fifteen, leaning with his back up against the wall just inside the doorway. The boy's eyes were closed tightly and his arms were wrapped snuggly around the torso of a boy who, in Cameron's estimation, couldn't have been more that seven. The little boy and the teen were both moaning loudly as the older boy forced the youngster's little body to bounce deeply onto his hard cock, his hands clasped just above the child's bellybutton and his tiny feet dangling inches off the ground.

As Cameron stalked down the hall and peaked into rooms, his eyes were glued to the scenes of carnal pleasure he was witnessing. Boys, some as old as eleven and some as young as five, were busy raping each other senseless. The doors were all open and children moved freely from room to room, some hunting new prey and others fleeing a potential rapist. Occasionally, an older male could be seen taking part in the sexual escapades; forcing a youngster to take a cock deep or pushing a child's face onto a dripping older cock. At one point, Cameron passed by a boy of around thirteen who was busy sucking the little cocklett of an obvious third-grader while shoving two fingers deep into the eight-year-old's ass and two fingers deep in his own backside. The smaller boy howled in pleasure, obviously enjoying the attention of the older male and returning his enthusiasm by licking the older boy's prick as one would lick an ice-cream cone.

And then Cameron spotted his next boy. Peaking into a room marked "First Grade - Ms. Yollanda", he saw a boy standing in the corner, clearly defensive and lashing out at any that came near. Whereas several others in the room were engaged in sex and those that were not seemed to be evaluating who their next prey would be, this boy, despite his cute little three inch woody standing at complete attention, seemed disinclined to hunt. "Perfect. Just perfect" growled Cameron, his lust building as he watched the 3'8'', 50lbs dark-haired six-year-old fend of another boy before the attacker finally got the hint and began to chase someone else out of the classroom and right past Cameron. His boy was cute as a button, big-wide eyes (brown, Cameron would later notice), a little pug nose, angular facial features and short black hair. The boy was thin, though there was just a bit of baby fat on his build that made his figure slightly curvy and incredibly sexy. Of course, being six, puberty was a long way off for the boy.

As Cameron sauntered into the room, the children who noticed him fled; his obvious desire and eyes for prey leaving many of them with the desire to escape. One boy of perhaps eleven, who was rapidly fucking a boy of eight, actually pulled the boy up and dragged him out of the room, fucking him moments later in the hall and away from the large and imposing male. A few of the couples didn't notice Cameron, but he paid them no heed. Instead, his eye's stayed focused on his boy. The boy, who had seen the big kid come in, wilted as the stranger's eyes met his. Backing into the corner, his flight instinct taking over, he cowered as the teenager approached him.

Noah Grey was usually a shy boy, quiet and introverted. At six, he was one of the older first graders and was always the top of the class no mater what the teacher asked him to do. He was a good boy, so why, then, weren't things fair? He had been enjoying reading-time this morning when those things came in and began to touch him all over. Sure, it had felt really good, but it was unexpected and the unexpected made him nervous. Then, after that, he and his classmates had begun to touch each other! It felt good to have Brian Trascozy wrap his little lips around Noah's hard peter and it was kind of nice when Joseph Martin, one of his few friends, had put his own weenie into Noah's bottom. But still, it was different and new and frightening. After that, he had gone to sleep and woken up with the desire to do things to others - to make them suck his peter and to put it in their privates. But this new desire was too much and Noah was mad. "No!" he kept shouting to the voice in his head. He wasn't going to do it! And he wasn't going to let others do it to him! Enough! But then, the really big kid came in the room and he became afraid. When the teenager, who looked like his sixteen-year-old big brother, looked at him, he turned to jelly and wanted to run. Then the boy began to come near him. Enough! Enough enough enough!!!!!!

Suddenly consumed by a blinding rage at everything he'd gone through this day, regardless of how good it felt, Noah sprung forward towards his would-be assailant. Cameron, totally caught off guard by the tiny boy, didn't react as the boy crashed into him and, thanks to luck more so than skill, actually caused Cameron to lose his footing and fall backwards. Before Cameron knew it, his boy was on top of him and his tiny fists were rapidly beating Cameron's face and chest and shoulder. Perturbed and more than a little embarrassed, Cameron's composure quickly came back and he grasped his boy hard, rolling over so the kid was now on his back. At his new angle, the boy couldn't move his arms well enough to hurt Cameron and Cameron quickly pinned the child down, preparing to dominate the boy roughly in hopes of forcing him to submit. Thrashing wildly, Noah's helplessness only caused him to see red as his continued to beat and struggle with his captor while Cameron began to try to open his legs and maneuver himself to thrust into his prey.

After an inordinate amount of time and little progress, Cameron was exasperated. Despite having damn near a hundred pounds on the kid and being nearly two feet bigger, he couldn't get the squirt to stop flailing wildly, frustrating his attempt at penetration. Taking a moment to consider his options, he finally looked down at his boy and, seeing the child's face scrunched up in blind frenzy, decided a new approach would be necessary. Looking around the room, he noticed a large stuffed blue chair in one corner; the kind a first grade teacher might sit in while reading to her class. It looked comfortable and soft; safe even. Deciding on his course of action, he jumped off his boy and took a step back. Noah, sensing freedom, bound to his feet and attempted to run. He didn't make it more than three steps before he was swept up into the arms of his attacker, suddenly being carried as a bride would be across the threshold of a new home by her bridegroom. Cameron, holding tightly onto the now struggling child, walked carefully over the big comfortable chair before sitting down gently.

Maneuvering the boy quickly, Cameron soon found himself sitting in a deep and large chair with a six-year-old child across his lap. Pulling the boy close, he began to make nonsensical soothing noises while he gently rocked his still struggling prey. Miraculously, it worked. Within a few moments, the boy became calm and, pushing his face into Cameron's neck, wrapped his own arms around Cameron's chest. Together, they sat there rocking gently for several minutes, Cameron cooing and stroking the boy's arm's and legs lightly while Noah snuggled up to him; feeling relieved and comfortable for the first time that day.

His prey pacified, Cameron reached up with his free hand and gently shifted the boy's head so that his boy's left ear was pressed up against Cameron's right shoulder and he could look right down at his angel's beautiful face. His boy, eyes closed and enjoying the safety of his arms, had the most kissable mouth that Cameron desperately wanted to explore. Leaning forward gently, Cameron began to nibble the boy's nose. Giggling, the child opened his eyes and tilted his head up, providing Cameron the perfect opportunity to seize his mouth and being to gently kiss the little first-grader. Noah, enjoying the feeling of wet lips pressed against his own, moaned slightly into Cameron's mouth. Sensing an opportunity, Cameron slipped quickly into the slightly open orifice and, before Noah could protest, began to tease the child's tongue and gums and teeth with his own eager tongue. Within moments, the little boy began to kiss him back furiously; Noah relishing in this attention and feeling wonderful as their tongues wrestled.

With the child engaged, Cameron's naughty fingers began to stroke closer and closer to the boy's erect little penis, eventually finding the pre-cum-slick little pole ready and eager for fun. As Cameron continued to make out with the boy, his hand began to tease the little pecker, increasing in speed as his tongue increased in passion. Noah moaned into his mouth, feeling wonderful feelings coursing through his tiny boycock. The pressure began to build just as he had experienced dozens of times already that day. Yet this time was different as he felt felt... engaged or possessed or maybe even desired? It was a good feeling nonetheless and soon Noah was humping his little member into the older boy's dancing hand. Sensing the boy was close to his climax, Cameron withdrew his hand and his tongue. Noah, his pleasure suddenly gone, began to whine gently and immediately brought his own hand to his little stiffy, intent to finish the job. Cameron caught the hand and, maneuvering the child gently so he was tightly bound, began to cuddle with the boy while making soft cooing noises.

Unable to pleasure himself and with his captor not doing it for him, Noah's arousal and desire slowly abated, though he remained hard. After several minutes of gently rocking the boy, Cameron decided to go through the motions again. As before, he began to gently, and then more firmly, kiss the boy. Then, he began to tease the child's hard little nail, stopping as the boy began to thrust into him and denying his prey the release the boy craved. Holding the child tightly and making sure the kid couldn't reach his aching willy, Cameron again rocked with him and cooed at him while allowing lack of stimulation to abate the kid's need.

Going a step further, Cameron gently pulled the boy up so the child's feet were on either side of his legs and, forcing the kid to stand while holding the boy's arms in both his hands, he began to tease the boy's rigid cock with his tongue. Before Noah could achieve the release he eagerly needed, Cameron stopped. Waiting a minute for the child to cool off, he began again, edging the kid with his torturous tongue. Right before the boy climaxed, though, he pulled away again. This time, Cameron swung the kid around so his ass was right next to Cameron's face and, holding the kid's arms out to his side while the child stood looking out into the room, his aching little member drooling massive amounts of pre-cum, Cameron buried his face into the boy's beautiful asscheeks and began to tease his little pucker just as he had teased his little boydick.

For quite a while, Cameron sat in the chair and aggressively rimmed the poor and horny six-year-old, driving the kid nuts. Every little while, he would stop and let the kid cool down before beginning again. Soon, the little boy was whining loudly and shoving his ass back onto the invading tongue, desperate to climax. Realizing it was time, Cameron spun the boy around again and held both of the child's wrists out in front of him with his left hand. With his right hand, he coated his already soaked and aching member with even more pre-cum and, grasping his massive tool at the base, angled it straight up, directly at Noah's ass. The boy would only need to bend down slightly to impale himself on the huge monster. His prey, having watched him curiously and with a great deal of lust, gasped when he realized what was going on. The older teen wanted him, Noah, to put the boy's peter into his own bottom!

For a short time, the sixteen-year-old and the six-year-old stared at each other, Cameron offering the boy release by riding his massive fuckstick and Noah doing the metal calculus on whether he should. Then Cameron played his trump card. Letting go of his tool, which promptly slammed right back to his belly with a loud "thwack", Cameron casually reached out with his right hand and gave the boy's three-inch woody a couple of quick strokes, letting go almost immediately. Noah moaned desperately, unable to climax from that brief but overwhelming stimulation.

Seeing the boy capitulate to the inevitable, Cameron once again grasped his huge cock and pointed it up towards Noah's little pucker. Noah, his hands still grasped by the large teenage boy, resigned himself to his fate and shuffled his feet close to the chair's back so that the boy holding his arms was actually keeping him from falling backwards. Slowly, as Cameron gazed on hungrily, Noah began to bend his knees, slinking lower and lower as he did and counting on Cameron to keep him from falling too far. When his tiny pucker came to rest on the huge mushroom shaped head of his lover, he stopped for a moment, gathered his will, and tried to sink down further. It was tough going. Noah had had quite a few small boycocks up his ass that day as well as a rather enthusiastic Prodder. Moreover, he'd just spent the last few minutes getting expertly rimmed, leaving his little boypussy somewhat loose and pliable. Still, this cock was huge and he wasn't sure if it would even fit. Cameron, knowing he could force it into the small boy if necessary, was willing to let the child try it himself first.

Within a few heartbeats, Noah realized it was going to take some force to get the head, which was still at his entrance, into him. Gathering up all his conviction, Noah did the only thing that made sense to his incredibly aroused and somewhat frustrated six-year-old brain: he let his knees buckle. Unfortunately for the poor boy, this was exactly the wrong thing to do. Instead of pushing him down a little as he'd hoped, at the angle in which he was squatting, there was no counter force to his own body weight and gravity. Thus, in the blink of an eye, Noah went from having Cameron's huge cock head trying to get past his sphincter to being entirely impaled on the boy's huge tool, all seven inches having slid impossibly fast up his tiny rectum, which was now obscenely wrapped around the thick pole. Instead of a long and slow penetration, Noah was filled almost instantaneously. Both he and Cameron reacted just as quickly.

For Cameron, his prick incredibly sensitive and needy, the ultra-fast feeling of the boy's incredibly tiny sphincter sliding from the tip to the base of his cock and the powerful tightness of the boy's guts sent him over the edge violently. "Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" he roared loudly, throwing his head back and howling with animal lust. He manhood, encased in the vice-like grip of his boy's amazingly taut backside, erupted his cum forcefully into the boy, deep and copious and hot. Because there was so little room and his semen almost immediately filled the boy's rectum to capacity, some traveled up into the boy's colon while most exploded out of the boy's strained asshole, forcing it's way out of Noah's body and flooding Cameron's pelvis with his own boybatter.

For Noah, the uncomfortable fullness and the slight pain of being stretched so greatly were mere droplets in the ocean of ecstasy that arose as the older boy's massive cock slid all the way up his tiny little ass. Being so thick, the angle of entry didn't matter as the huge tool collided, and then proceeded to slide along and devastate, his immature prostate. As his smooth little bottom landed on Cameron's wiry pubic hair and the mushroom head of Cameron's cock forced its way into his lower colon, Noah erupted in his most powerful orgasm of the day. While his tiny three-inch woody began to expel the first of what would be thirty-four powerful blasts of venom-induced baby-boy-cum, the poor first-grader was literally overwhelmed with the crashing tsunami of pleasure. Giving a weak cry of "Ah" as his upper body fell forward and his head landed on Cameron's chest, the giant cock still imbedded and cumming wildly in his ass, Noah floated in the deep unknowable sea of joy before passing out moments later.

After what seemed like forever, Cameron's climax began to taper off and he became aware of the limp boy lying on his chest. Using his hands, he slowly pulled the child off and, seeing that the boy had past out, gently shook him. As the boy slowly began to regain consciousness, Cameron took stock of the situation. He was absolutely soaked in cum, both from the massive around that had leaked out of his boy's hole and the vast load his boy had shot all over their chests as he lay passed out. His cock, interestingly enough, was still very hard and buried entirely in the six-year-olds backside. Not quite ready to pull the kid off his cock, Cameron gently brought the semiconscious boy's head to his, grasping the boy's lips lovingly and slipping his tongue into the boy's slack mouth. Kissing the boy deeply, Cameron helped bring the child back to reality and soon the boy was actively engaged in the kiss.

Whatever had just occurred had been the most intense experience of Noah's life. When the older boy's huge peter slid all the way into him, it was like Christmas and his birthday and the Fourth of July all at the same time. And he wanted more! He wanted to do it again! All of the things he'd been doing and had done to him that day suddenly made sense and it was wonderful and joyous and good. Expelling the teenager's tongue from his mouth, he slowly sat back while maintaining eye contact with his partner, the boy's incredibly large tool still buried to the hilt in his backside. Taking a deep breath, he tucked his legs on either side of him and, gripping the arms of the chair to stabilize himself, slowly began to raise himself of the fuckstick. An inch. Two. Four. Six slid out of his asshole, cum gushing, as if from a broken dam, out of his taut pucker and cascading down the boy's meat. Then, before the massive head became free, Noah sat down hard, swallowing up the massive tool in one swift stroke.

Pleasure exploded through Cameron as his prey slammed himself on Cameron's tool. "Oh" he grunted, as the child let out a short sharp moan at the same time. Again, the boy raised himself almost off Cameron's cock and, again, slammed himself home. "Oh" Cameron grunted again, louder. Over and over, the child began to fuck himself on Cameron's horny pole, his tempo becoming faster as he got the hang of riding cock. Soon, Cameron was grunting rapidly, letting the boy fuck himself at his own pace, which, Cameron mused, was incredibly fast. The child, moaning in delight and lust, suddenly raised his right hand from the chair arm and attempted to stroke himself as he bounced up and down on the huge spear; though the loss of his stabilizing arm caused his pace to falter and become haphazard. Replacing his hand, he built up a steady pace once again as his hard little nail wagged lustily in front of him.

Cameron, realizing the boy's plight, decided to help the kid out. He reached up with one hand to the boy's left nipple and began to rub it with his thumb while his other hand snaked down to the boy's tiny member and began to stroke it wildly. Noah squealed in delight, increasing his pace even more. Within a minute, both boys were on the edge of climax, Noah bouncing rapidly on Cameron's cock while the older boy jerked him furiously. Suddenly overcome with the joy of sex and thankful for this wonderful revelation, Noah abruptly dove forward and shoved his tongue into the mouth of the startled older boy. At the moment their tongues met, both boys climaxed powerfully, cum shooting all over chests and deep inside a rectum. Sharing the amazing bliss of orgasm, both boys screamed together in joy and pleasure as the younger one continued to ride the older one and the older continued to wank the younger.

Cameron was almost sad when he left his boy, covered in his own jizz and Cameron's piss, curled up happily on the cum-soaked chair. When he got to the door, he paused for a moment to decide which direction to continue and to observe the sexual frenzy in the hall. Turning to get one more look at his boy, he smiled as three older boys, probably around thirteen of fourteen, stalked over and dragged his boy off of the couch and onto the play mat. Watching as one shoved his teenage cock up the child's well-fucked hole, one slide his boyboner into child's mouth, and the other slide under the six-year-old and took the child's tiny nail into his mouth while quickly frisking his own teenage erection, Cameron almost decided to go back and join in the fun. He was even more tempted when his little guy seemed to come alive by the new action and began to actively participate, moaning in pleasure as the teenage boys assaulted his body. Sighing, however, Cameron's instincts told him to move forward and seek new prey. He did so and had the opportunity to spill his seed many more times that afternoon.

He took ten-year-old Adrian Evans and his brother, nine-year-old Austin Evans, in a broom closet. Cameron had seen the boys pop out of the closet and, grabbing an unsuspecting boy, pull him in with them before shutting the door. Wise to their game and giving them credit for their ingenuity, he waited until the boy ran out of the closet a short time later before he busted in and slammed the door behind him. Startling the brothers, he pushed them both to the ground and growled menacingly, reaching up to the top of the door and bolting it shut from the inside. Both boys, shocked and each realizing that the bolt was too high and they were now trapped with the older male, gave in rapidly to his sexual advances.

First, he pushed Austin's head into Adrian's crotch, forcing the younger brother to suck off the older brother. Neither boy had done anything sexual with each other, preferring to work as a team to rape some of the other boys. However, as the younger brother's lips began to bob up and down on the older brothers stiff little willy, both boy's found themselves enjoying it. It was at that moment that, when Austin was enthusiastically sucking his brother, Cameron shoved all seven inches of his man-meat up the nine-year-old's ass. Fucking him vigorously and reaching underneath the boy to jerk Austin's throbbing little member, all three boy's came explosively shortly thereafter.

After they rested for a short time, Cameron manhandled the boys into the same position, with Adrian's head now in Austin's crotch. As the older brother enthusiastically sucked off the younger brother, Cameron shoved his entire cock up the ten-year-olds tight asshole and, fucking him just as vigorously as he had previously fucked his brother, began to jerk the kid's hard little tool. Within a short time, all three boys's climaxed again.

Cameron left the dazed boys in the room, laying in a large deep puddle of jizz and covered in his piss. When the boys finally regained their equilibrium, instead of looking for a new boy to fuck, they eyed each other speculatively. Within moments, they were wrestling around, each trying to force his brother to submit by shoving his rigid little pole up his sibling's ass.

Cameron took eleven-year-old Hiro Tanaka in the nurse's office. He'd seen his boy chase a boy of seven or eight into the room and, sensing an opportunity, caught Hiro just as he was about to penetrate the smaller boy. Moving quickly, he grabbed Hiro, a slight eleven-year-old fifth-grader, and, picking him up, dropped him face up on the exam table. Slipping two fingers into the still struggling boy, he quickly went down on his prey. Teasing the boy's sensitive prostate, it didn't take long for Hiro to erupt into Cameron's throat.

Feeling somewhat sadistic all of a sudden, he continued to plow the kid's hole with his two fingers. Scooping up a handful of the warm cum covering Hiro's chest and pelvis, he quickly pulled out his offending hand and, covering it in the boy's seed, slipped three cum-covered fingers into the eleven-year-old's asshole. He added a fourth finger soon after. Scissoring his fingers while he plowed the boy, he eventually shoved his thumb in as well, damn near fisting the kid. Hiro, whose limp little cock had quickly regained its rigidity, moaned in pleasure as Cameron's five fingers rapidly plowed into him. Sensing the kid was ready, Cameron suddenly put a bit more muscle into one of his thrusts and, after encountering a bit of resistance, was able to shove his whole hand into little Hiro. Cameron, his other hand rapidly stroking his own engorged tool, pounded the eleven-year-old's ass rapidly to the glassy-eyed moans of the dazed and drooling boy. Suddenly opening his hand deep in Hiro, the child gave a strangled cry of pleasure and came again, his cock untouched. A heartbeat later, Cameron pulled out his hand and, shoving his whole cock deep into the boy, climaxed as well.

He took eight-year-old Bo McManus in the middle of a hallway, having stumbled upon the little guy just as an older boy of ten or eleven finished pissing all over him. The little guy seemed dazed, laying languidly on the cum covered tile floor and having obviously been fucked quite a few times. Cameron, aroused by the youngster, knelt down and took the child's tiny erection into his mouth as he shoved three fingers into the boy's very pliant asshole. When the little boy began to hump his mouth enthusiastically, Cameron withdrew his fingers and mouth while gently rolling the boy into a ball, asshole up. Then, maneuvering into a comfortable position over the boy, Cameron shoved his entire cock hilt-deep into the kid's pink pucker, eliciting from him a deep grunt of shock as the invader stretched his sphincter wide followed by a loud keen of pleasure as the massive tool massaged his anal passageway and prostate. Though Cameron looked absolutely obscene rabbit-fucking the little boy, they both enjoyed it immensely, culminating in an explosive orgasm for each.

He took nine-year-old Sidney Webster in the most unusual way. Crossing through the grade school's indoor play area, he happened upon an incredibly arousing sight. Sidney was under the monkey bars, suspended face-up and about waist high by several jump ropes. The kid had been tied-up, his knee's to his chest and his arm's fastened behind him, while being stretched apart and secured to the top of the play structure. The effect made Cameron quite horny, as the boy's open legs left his boycock, balls, and asshole incredibly exposed while the ropes acted much like a sex-swing. Moreover, with his hands tied behind his back, the boy could neither escape his situation nor touch himself. Slipping between the boy's spread legs, Cameron slowly began to tease the outside of the boy's cum-drenched boyhole while his other hand began to gently stroke the kid's aching member. Sidney groaned loudly, pleading with Cameron with incoherent moans to fuck him. Obliging the cute blond, Cameron slipped his hard pole up the kid's well-used ass.

Seventeen-year-old Julian Webster, watching the scene from behind another structure, groaned as he observed his younger brother get fucked slowly by this new kid, considerably older than the previous five boys (age seven, eleven, ten, eleven, and eight) who had already plowed his brother's ass. Having lusted after his little brother for the last few months, this day had been the fulfillment of many sexual fantasies for Julian because today was the first time ever he had been able to sexually assault the boy, seeking the little fourth-grader out as soon as he could. And, after bringing his sibling into this playroom and raping his ass and mouth over and over, taking breaks so he could enthusiastically suck his brother's little cocklett and force the kid into strong brotherly-induced climaxes, he had the most wonderful idea!

It took awhile to tie the kid up under the monkey bars but it was well worth it because Julian had been able to observe others fuck his brother senseless. Moreover, his brother's inviting pucker was the most wonderful lure, allowing him to sneak up on those fucking his brother and slip his own solid six and a half inch cock up their unsuspecting holes. Plowing the two eleven-year-olds and the ten year old as they fucked his brother had been great fun. Fucking the seven and eight-year-olds as they took the rare opportunity to enjoy an older boy's ass had been incredibly arousing. Fucking this new boy, who Julian thought was a year below him at Grant-Thorton, was going to be wonderful as well because this guy was incredibly hot and oozed dominance; therefore, Julian guessed, making him submit would be very enjoyable.

Quietly walking up behind Cameron, Julian, who was just a bit bigger and heavier, glanced over the teen's shoulder at his little brother. Sidney, now being long-dicked by Cameron, locked eye's with his older brother and drooled stupidly as he moaned in enjoyment. Seizing the opportunity, Julian closed the distance very quickly and, before Cameron could register a protest, pushed himself up against Cameron and shoved his six and a half inches deep into Cameron's ass. Cameron, suddenly invaded by the new boy, slammed home into his own prey. Shocked that he was suddenly being dominated by another male, the pleasure rippling through his backside overrode his outrage and he soon found himself rapidly pistoning in and out of the captive nine-year-old while the much older boy jackhammered his own hole. All three boys came powerfully a short while later.

As Cameron's climax abated, he found himself roughly pulled out of the tied up boy and pushed toward the door by the teen that had just fucked his ass. Taking a few halting steps, he turned to look at the scene. As he watched, the older boy dropped to his knees and began to rapidly tongue the fourth-grader's oozing asshole, making the kid moan in delight. As the moments passed, the older boy, seemingly overcome with desire and oblivious to Cameron's presence, stood up and quickly shoved his now dripping meat into the child, fucking him wildly. Cameron, despite having climaxed only a minute before, was overcome with new arousal. Just as the other boy had done to him, he quietly slid behind the teen and quickly shoved his massive pole deep up the boy's ass. Julian, having completely forgotten him and now finding himself sandwiched between his brother and the mystery boy, soon became accustomed to the large cock up has ass and rode the other boy just as his brother's tiny pucker was now riding him. As before, all three boys came a short time later.

He took seven-year-old Scott Zabastas on the beautiful grassy lawn that made up the quad in the center of the grade school. Cutting though the courtyard, he was approached by the horny little beast who, without bothering to look him in the eye, squatted down in front of Cameron and began to rapidly lick and suckle his teenage cock. Scotty, overcome with the lust of the day, had seen the teenager crossing the yard and, astonished by the boy's huge peter, knew he needed that massive organ up his bum. Cameron, enjoying the blowjob from the little imp, proceeded to lay down in the grass and offer the kid his tool. Wasting no time, Scotty proceeded to line his bum up with the mammoth monster and sat down hard, forcing Cameron's prick up his well used backside in one swift motion. Scotty rode Cameron's pole enthusiastically, it being the biggest one he had taken that day. Together, the seven-year-old and the sixteen-year-old moaned and came, the warm sun beating down on them as the cool grass tickled their bodies.

...................

Cameron had been edging for a while, having long turned off his illegal video's in favor of the memories he had garnered that day. Alien Ground Zero, or AGZ as the news kept calling it, had been the best thing that had ever happened to him - allowing him to have sex with a wide variety of boys whom he would never have had the opportunity to enjoy for fear of societal retribution. Thinking about the little cocks and assholes he had been able to play with had almost sent him over the edge quite a few times but, despite the best efforts of the dildo humming away up his ass, he had refrained from climaxing.

His computer beeped loudly, drawing him out of his memories and to the task at hand. Imputing a series of commands, Cameron hoped with all his heart that the system, which had worked every time he had used it, would continue to work on this important day. And it did. After a moment's held breath, the screen came alive with the desired data. Smiling genuinely for the first time in a long time, Cameron accessed at random camera 135 at time mark 11:27am. A large window popped up, the video and audio coming from a camera built into the corner of a seventh grade classroom ceiling, showing a large group of eleven and twelve-year-olds engaged in a massive orgy. Camera 414 at 9:12am showed a third-grade class being ravaged by tentacles. Camera 267 at 2:35pm showed the high-school cafeteria where a large group of high school boys were fucking three children who had been at the wrong place at the wrong time, two eleven-year-old boys and a five-year-old boy kindergartener.

Cameron gave a loud cry of success and silently thanked the dead Mr. Blackmoon for installing such high-quality cameras throughout the schools. Those hundreds of cameras had recorded the entire day's events, giving Cameron the most impressive boy-sex videos of all time. Grasping his aching member and flogging it rapidly as he watched the five-year-old get pounded from both ends by two burly high school males, Cameron came gloriously, his mind only partially focused on his climax while the rest was busy making plans to splice up and sell the video, through the pedophile ring he was apart of, around the world. "Ah..." he thought to himself, "It's wonderful to be an entrepreneur."

.........................

Da'Marcus Brown was pleased. The center for the high school offensive line, he decided the blocking scheme at the line of scrimmage just as he decided which exercises they would all do in the weight room or which fast food place they'd hit up after practice. He was king. It was good to be king. Fuck the quarterbacks and receivers and linebackers and all those bitches. The line was where the game was won and the line was his and his alone.

It hadn't taken long for his guards, Ryan Henderson and Ja'mell Togo, and his tackles, Billy (Brick) Galston and Jose (Hammer) Rodriguez, to find him in the chaos. And like a well-oiled unit, his four brothers fell in line behind him, their leader, and the five of them swept through the school like a tornado. All seniors, each one of them was over 6'2'', none weighed less that 250lbs, and the smallest cock in the bunch was Ryan's 7.5-inch tool. They were a force to be reckoned with. This time, though, they were not working together to protect the quarterback or make a hole for the running back. No, they were out to fuck.

And fuck they did: at Emerson Elementary. Da'Marcus wanted to make sure his boys were treated right and he knew that the tightest ass would be the little ones over in the elementary school. In fact, the thought occurred to him when Brick showed up. You see, Brick had a seven-year-old brother, Carl, who loved when the team would come over for dinner or to hang out. Every time they did, little Carl would make it a point to climb up into Da'Marcus's lap and demand that they watch cartoons. Now, Da'Marcus had a steady girlfriend and he wasn't interested in men, let alone seven-year-old boys, but every time that little minx would settle on his lap, Da'Marcus would pop wood.

Call it the "king of the jungle" syndrome. Call it his inner beast. Hell, call Da'Marcus a raging pedo. All he knew was that his goal at this moment was to lead his brothers onward toward victory: victory being the best possible fucks available. Without explaining where they were going, Da'Marcus led the four massive football players through the school as boys scattered in their wake; fearful that they would be the next prey to the behemoths. As the seconds crept by and the elementary school loomed in the distance (the football players having walked with supreme confidence out the front door of their high school), each began to realize where their leader was taking them, though none noticed their cocks become a little bit harder nor their pre-cum begin to flow a little more freely.

Moments later, the five horny teens threw open the door to the elementary school and walked in as if they owned the place. In fact, considering there was no one nearby who could (or would) challenge them, they pretty much did own the place. As the five massive studs surveyed the scene, several pairs of eyes looked up from their own activity and, realizing what had just entered the school, gazed upon the football players as if they were the apocalypse themselves. The hallway was silent and all activity ceased. Then all hell broke loose. Boys young and not so young exploded in all directions, hoping that they could avoid the terrible gaze of the new and very real threat. Da'Marcus, having not given the order to the other to pursue, simply watched as the youngsters ran. Within a few heartbeats, the hallway was deserted.

Da'Marcus moved forward casually, peeking into rooms, until he found what he was looking for. The teachers lounge. Opening the door and glancing inside, he smiled. The room was deserted, interestingly enough, but was filled with comfortable looking chairs and a massive couch. Turning towards his men, he gave a few hand signals, the same signals he'd use in a game, and instructed his team to meet in the teachers lounge once they were ready. With one slap to his thigh, Ryan, Ja'mell, Jose, and Billy took off in multiple directions, hunting their prey.

............

Dominic Bowen found the whole thing a bit humorous. His instincts kept screaming that he should be making someone his bitch. He was, after all, the most popular sixth grader in Mr. Quian's class and was always looked to as a leader and a top dog. Unfortunately for the eleven-year-old, at 3'9'' and 54lbs, he was considerably smaller than most of his classmates and looked much more like an eight-year-old than a boy in middle school. That meant that, while he was on top of the social latter normally, he was the easiest of prey currently.

He had been fucked up the ass and forced to give blowjobs several times by his classmates after they had regained consciousness some time ago. After one would finish, but before Dominic could get up to hunt his own prey, another boy would inevitably dominate him and use him for sexual release. Then, a bunch of eighth-graders had entered the room and had taken him in a variety of ways, again giving him no opportunity to be the alpha and every opportunity to be the bitch. Just when he thought those boys were finished, several high school boys filtered into the room and, if Dominic's eyes were to be believed, seemed to queue up in preparation to take him.

Now, with a boy of maybe sixteen plowing his tiny butthole and jerking him off at the same time, Dominic couldn't help but chuckle a bit to himself (around the moans of pleasure emanating from him of course) at the irony of his situation. When the anal stimulation and the older boy's deft hand pushed him into climax, however, a stray thought passed through Dominic's mind: maybe it's better to be a total cock slut because at least the boys come to me. When the teen finally pulled out and another boy of thirteen or so approach, Dominic reached behind himself and spread his asscheeks, inviting the next boy to plunder his hole. Feeling this new cock slide home, Dominic sighed in contentment. Yes, he thought to himself, being the bitch certainly has its advantages.

.........

Jose was the first to arrive back at the teacher's lounge as his boy had been hiding in the bathroom just down the hall. The kid, a slightly chubby nine-year-old fourth grader with soft lightly-tanned skin, shaggy brown hair, and hazel eyes, had actually tried to fight Jose off when the massive teen had approached him. Now, carrying the still boy in a standard "fireman's carry," Jose reveled in the skin on skin contact with his little cherub, enjoying the feel of the boy's little pecker digging into his lower neck and turning his head several times to lick up the river of pre-cum that was running down his shoulder. He certainly wasn't going to get started until his teammates arrived and Da'Marcus gave the go-ahead, though, so he contented himself to wait next to a comfortable looking chair. Still, unable to resist, Jose's big meaty hand crept up to the boy's smooth backside and began to stroke the boy's soft bottom while his eight-inch erection bobbed obscenely in front of him with anticipation of what was to come.

Billy showed up a few moments later, his hands on the shoulder and head of an eight year old as he escorted the boy towards the couch. The boy, one of the older second graders, had short curly black hair and a pug nose. He was cute, Jose thought to himself, though the poor boy walked as if he was approaching his own execution. Still, when Billy sat down and released the boy, the eight-year-old didn't run. He knew it was pointless. A heartbeat later, Billy swooped the kid of his feet and settled the boy onto his lap, his own eight and a half inches of hard boyfucker sticking up between the boy's open legs and settling right against the boy's own hard two and a half inches.

Ja'mell came in next with his boy. Unsurprised, Jose and Billy rolled their eyes at his selection. The kid was a nine-year-old third grader whose parents were first generation Chinese immigrants. Ja'mell, every one of his girlfriends of Asian decent and proud to tell anyone that would listen that Asian girls were the best fucks, certainly had a type; whether it was a seventeen year old Korean girl or a nine-year-old Chinese boy. The kid kept his eyes moving, quite obviously looking for an escape route. Seeing Jose's solution, Ja'mell scooped the kid up and rested the boy on his shoulders as he contented himself to wait for the other two linemen.

A minute later, Ryan came in and everyone raised an eyebrow at his choice. Carrying the boy like a bride, Ryan smiled proudly down at his prey. They boy, a thirteen-year-old redhead who had been fucking a kid half his age in the gym moments earlier, looked outraged. Apparently, he wasn't the only one who saw the elementary school as an opportunity to get some tight ass. Ryan was very pleased because the boy, his face and body awash with freckles and his very pale skin smooth as silk, was the most beautiful sight he'd ever seen. Sure, he'd passed up quite a few younger kids while hunting but, when he saw this boy, he knew he'd found perfection.

Da'Marcus made his entrance moments later to the absolute shock of his teammates. As he sauntered in, a huge smile on his face, all eyes were drawn to the little seven-year-old at his side. Carl Galston, Billy's little brother. Ryan and Ja'mell gasped slightly while Billy groaned. Jose, his eyes wide, whipped his head towards Billy thinking that Billy was groaning in protest. Instead, he watched as his teammate licked his lips and leered at the couple. Da'Marcus, holding little Carl's hand, escorted the boy over the gathered players and promptly pulled the boy onto his lap, sitting right next to Billy as if to make it clear to the other teen that he, Da'Marcus, was in charge. Billy, it seemed, had no problem with that as he started to pant, lust obvious on his face. Da'Marcus, deciding he had won, spun Carl around so the boy was facing him and promply shoved his tongue into the boy's mouth. Moments later, the four other football players began to molest their captives.

...............

Nine-year-old Terrance Mead raced into the cafeteria at full speed, the horny Gavin Walters following close behind and gaining with each new stride. Terrance jumped over one of the upturned tables, slid around a couple of trashcans, and raced through the double door into the kitchen, Gavin following only a second or so behind. Terrance was breathing hard from the chase, excitement and adrenaline pushing him to his physical limits while fourteen-year-old Gavin was moaning in lust, desperate to catch the little fox and make him submit. The boys knew each other well - Terrance was best friends with Gabriel (Gavin's nine-year-old brother ) and the two often interacted when Terrance went over to the Walter's house. That Gavin was the one chasing him made Terrance, who didn't particularly like the older boy, incredibly aroused and his little boycock oozed a bit more pre-cum at the thought of what was to come.

Slipping into the huge pantry just ahead of Gavin, Terrance quickly turned left and hugged the wall. When Gavin came plowing through the doors at full speed, his momentum kept him moving forward, deeper into the pantry's brightly lit and spacious dead-end. Coming to a stop, Gavin, no longer sure where his prey had gone and realizing that he was facing a wall with two large shelves on either side of him, slowly turned around. Smiling triumphantly, Terrance, Gavin's younger brother Gabriel, and five other boys in his brother's fourth grade class stood at the entrance to the corridor, blocking his exit and with predatory smiles plastered on their faces. Gavin knew he was in trouble.

Though he tried to escape and was bigger than each of the kids individually, the seven boys overwhelmed Gavin and they quickly forced him on all fours. Though they held on to him tightly and used their shifting weight to keep him off balance, Gavin continued to struggle. Then, out of nowhere, a tongue slipped up his asshole and a hot mouth wrapped around his stiff cock. Moaning at the sudden rush of pleasure, the fight left Gavin immediately. The boys, sensing their prey's defeat, proceeded to use him as they wished.

Terrance grasped Gavin's head and pushed his little peter into the teen's warm and welcoming mouth. Gavin, capitulating to the pleasure from his pelvic region, made no protest and began to actively lick and suckle his little brother's best friend; the hairless member very different from the much older cocks he had sucked earlier. Gabriel, who had been tonguing his older brother's ass, withdrew his tongue and, sitting up, shoved his member as deep as he could into his brother, gasping as his brother's hot hole encased his little stiffy while his brother grunted at the sudden invasion. Two boys grabbed Gavin's hands and directed them to their own aching tools. Gavin, understanding what they wanted, began to jerk off the pre-teen boycocks. All the while, the remaining two boys, standing off to the side, were busy masturbating each other furiously as they watched their classmates dominate the older boy. Soon, all eight boys were climaxing powerfully, Gavin into the throat of the boy sucking him (who was busy beating off himself), Gabriel into Gavin's ass, Terrance down Gavin's throat, the two boys all over Gavin's hands as he wanked them enthusiastically, and the two observers into each other's deft hands.

As the eight climaxes began to retreat, Gavin, thinking it might be a good idea to make an exit and seek easier prey, began to rise. Suddenly, the seven boys piled onto him and forced him back down. Before Gavin could react, they rapidly switched positions, a new boy sucking his cock while another shoved his member into Gavin's mouth and a third tongued his hole enthusiastically. Realizing he wasn't done and that he would be made the bitch of each and every boy in the room, Gavin's hope for some boypussy was unceremoniously dashed. Grunting in defeat, Gavin proceeded to go to town on the boycock in his mouth, hoping he would get the chance to fuck someone sometime soon.

............

Quite a bit of time had past and still Da'Marcus and his gang had yet to leave the teachers lounge. Why should they? They had everything they could ask for right there. After settling his dominance with Billy, Da'Marcus had proceeded to stuff his massive black ten-inch dong into little Carl's rear end. It had fit (barely) and, as his friends watched in awe, Da'Marcus had begun bouncing Carl up and down his huge fucktube with abandon. The kid squealed, stuffed to capacity but seemingly loving the feelings. In fact, after only a couple of thrusts with Da'Marcus's cock hammering at his little button, Carl had begun shooting his load all over the place. He hadn't stopped. The kid kept wailing over and over again as one boygasm rolled into the next without interruption. If Da'Marcus had been counting, he would have seen the boy experienced nearly a dozen climaxes before his own massive prick began to unload into the boy's ass. Of course, thanks to the alien, Carl was also unloading real boycum and, by the time Da'Marcus stopped fucking him, he, Da'Marcus, the couch, Billy, and Billy's boy were drenched in his load. As Carl and Da'Marcus had been facing each other throughout the fuck, Da'Marcus, finally satisfied, simply reached up and pulled Carl in for a sweet and thankful kiss.

Billy wasted no time in following Da'Marcus's lead and, only seconds after his leader had begun fucking his brother in earnest, Billy spun his boy around so they were facing each other and lifted the cute little eight-year-old up, thinking for just a moment that the kid was only slightly bigger than Carl, and promptly dropped the boy onto his own hard cock. The boy cried out as the thick teenage meet invaded his bowels but was soon screaming in ecstasy at the top of his lungs. "Ohhhh!!! AAAYYEEE!!!! EEEYYYAAAA!!!!! Ah! Ah! AH!!!" the boy cried while Billy, pleased that his boy was such a squealer, reached up and began to wank the kid as he bounced him up and down in imitation of the rutting couple right next to them. The moment his hand made contact with the boy, the child screamed and let loose his own sizable load, drenching both himself and Billy.

Jose and Ja'mell both opted to use the lunch table to assist them. Ja'mell, gently laying his boy on his back at one end of the table, lifted the nine-year-old's legs and slid his own impressive nine-inch cock into the kid's warm tight tunnel. The boy sighed in contentment, enjoying the huge tube as it began to pummel his prostate. Jose, across the table, lay his pre-teen on his back as well (with his head hanging off the table right near Jose's cock) but, instead of fucking the boy, he slid two fingers into the boy's backdoor and then proceeded to lean forward and vacuum lock his lips around the boy's straining little dickie in a sort of elevated sixty-nine. The child cried out as the teen tickled his magic button and passionately suckled his hard weenie; realizing a moment later that his assailant's manhood was right next to his face. His face set with determination, he turned his head and began to blow the grateful Jose, who in turn redoubled his own effort. Both kids were in for the ride of their lives as Jose and Ja'mell each tried to draw out more orgasms from their boy than the other. By the time the couples finally finished, Ja'mell had brought his little one to seven kiddie-cums while Jose managed an impressive eight. For their efforts, Jose and Ja'mell also came twice each.

None really paid much attention to Ryan as they began to work over their own prizes and that was fine for young man. He and the redhead found a nice comfy recliner and, after pulling the boy into his lap, they began to kiss as lovers. The boy, actually enjoying the gentleness of the older teen, melted into the kiss and purred when Ryan began to toy with his leaking boycock. Ryan groaned a moment later when the youngster began to jerk him off as well and, for the next few minutes, the couple was content to fire off a load into each other's hands while their tongues fought for dominance. Eventually, of course, Ryan laid his young lover down and took him but, by that point, the boy was actually trying to be fucked.

................................................................. .........................

"Ungh! Ungh! Ungh!" grunted fifteen-year-old Robert Scott as Shannon Elder, a muscular seventeen-year-old senior whom he barely knew, fucked his ass in long powerful strokes. As if being taken doggie-style in the middle of the hallway wasn't humiliating enough, he thought to himself despite the waves of pleasure rippling through his backside, sucking the cock of the kid in front of him really made him want to cringe in embarrassment. Only a short time ago, Robert had been stalking through the high school looking for someone to conquer when the big goon behind him had surprised Robert, forced him onto his knees, and began plowing his sensitive asshole. Then, out of no-where, this kid who looked like he was maybe eleven or twelve had come around the corner, spotted Robert, approached him, and casually shoved his three-inch cocklett into Robert's face. What was Robert to do but suck the hairless member?

Unsure of why the middle-schooler would even enter the high school, where many bigger and older boys hunted for prey, Robert decided to seize the opportunity to get some of his pride back. Lunging forward a bit, he carefully swept the younger boy's feet out from under him and maneuvered the surprised youngster onto the ground. His mouth still wrapped around the kid's hard pole, he roughly shoved two slick fingers into the boy's obviously well-fucked anus and fingered the kid rapidly while swirling his tongue around the boy's sensitive cockhead. "Oh yeah! Yeah!" the boy squealed, his high soprano sharply contrasting with the much deeper grunts coming from both Robert and Shannon, the senior still plowing Robert's backdoor hard.

Suddenly, the boy seized up and began to howl. "Ahhhhhhhhhhh!!!!" he cried sweetly as his little boyboner began to shoot blast after blast of boycum right into Robert's greedy mouth. "I'm sucking off a pre-teen" Robert thought ruefully, thinking of his younger cousins who were about this boy's age and wondering how he'd feel if some older boy finger-fucked and sucked them. That thought sent a thrill down his back and he knew what he was going to do. He was going to fuck this kid.

Sliding his tongue up and down the kid's gushing tool, Robert began to formulate a plan as to how he was going to get his dick into the boy with Shannon still fucking his own ass enthusiastically. It felt great, Robert mused, but he really wanted to shove his cock into the cutie in front of him. Eventually, the boy finished his climax and, looking Robert up and down lustily as if hoping the older boy would fuck him, began to shift around so that he could get Robert's cock up his ass. Then, the most unfortunate thing happened. Shannon, apparently nearing his own climax (took him long enough) and oblivious to Robert's intentions, reached under Robert and, grasping the fifteen-year-old's throbbing tool, began to jerk it off. "Oh shit!" Robert thought immediately as his head and shoulders shot upward. "No! No! He's going to make me cum! He's going to..." Tearing his hands away from the middle school boy, Robert desperately tried to pull Shannon's hand off of his cock. He was to late.

"Fffffuuuuuccccckkkkkkk" Robert moaned loudly, blast after blast of cum firing out of his cock and landed on the youngster who was in the process of getting up as Shannon thrust one final time into him and began to release his own seed, his hand still milking Robert's cock vigorously. "Ohhhhhhhh.... Damnnnnnnn...." he thought dazedly, his climax fogging his brain. "That was meant for the kid..." As Shannon grasped his head and turned it so the older boy could shove his tongue down Robert's throat, Robert watched helplessly out of the corner of his eye as the kid he had wanted to fuck decided that Robert was no longer able to service his needs and, getting up, walked casually down the hall and around a corner. As his cute ass went out of sight, Robert, still cumming and his tongue dancing with Shannon's own, sighed and thought to himself "Sonofabitch...."

.........

If an observer had been free to wander the school and had the chance to watch all the events of one and only one room, it is without a doubt that the room chosen would have been the teacher's lounge.

They'd have seen Da'Marcus eating out the ass of the nine-year-old chinese kid while Jose shoved most of his cock down the kids throat and the boy, instead of resisting, eagerly sucked the teenage meat as his little dickie spewed blast after blast of boycum over the dexterous redhead's hand as the thirteen-year-old wanked him to boygasm after boygasm.

They'd have seen Ja'mell power-fucking the chubby nine-year-old while the kid moaned incoherently and Carl bobbed up and down on his little pecker while receiving blast after blast of boymilk to his face.

They'd have seen the little eight year old, nearly invisible between the two massive bodies sandwiching him, cum again and again as he fucked Ryan's ass with his little pecker, no small feet, while Billy drilled his hole mercilessly and forced the kid to yelp sharply.

They'd have seen everyone gather around as Billy made out with his brother Carl before fucking the youngster senseless, the brothers cumming at the same time.

They'd have watched as De'Marcus, caught up in the moment, force Ja'mell to his knees before shoving his massive cock up his buddy's shitter and giving his friend a reach-around while Ja'mell turned his head and passionately kissed De'Marcus until they both exploded.

They'd have observed as the thirteen-year-old red head fucked both Carl and the eight year old before Jose forced him to rim the Chinese kid while Billy blew the boy.

They'd have seen a daisy chain form where each blew and fingered his neighbor.

They would have watched as the older boys fucked the younger boys, the younger boys fucked the older boys, the football players fucked each other and the youngsters watch.

Cocks were sucked. Asses were rimmed. Prostates where plowed. Spit and cum were swapped indiscriminately. Teen loads. Kiddie-cums. Boygasms. Hard flesh. Loud moans. Cries of ecstasy. The room hummed with sex and the boys, engaged as they had never been engaged before, loved it.

Sometime in the late afternoon, after absorbing enough pleasure for it to last another three hundred thousand years, the creature disembarked from earth and was untroubled by the native population as it ascended into space. Slowly, as it's influence faded, the boys of Emerson elementary school, Washington middle school, and Grant-Thorton high school lost the lust that had been driving them on so forcefully all day and, exhausted and spent, they lay down where they were and rested.

Shortly thereafter, a wave of first-responders, teachers, parents, and community members began to flood the three campuses. What they found shocked them. Hundreds of boys covered in cum and quite obviously sexually spent, greeted them lethargically. The community had no idea how to respond. Everyone was simply in shock.

Over the course of a few hours, the children were packed up and sent to any hospital in the area that had room. Rape kits were unnecessary as the boys showed obvious signs of repeated penetration. However, the doctors were puzzled over the fact that none of them seemed worse for wear. In fact, each and every boy examined was in perfect health! With little to do, the doctors began to send the boys home with their parents and the students slowly dispersed back into the community.

The old kids, most in high school, were able to give fair accounts of the day's events to the police, the sheriff, the local FBI branch officers, the folks who arrived that evening from Washington intelligence and the CDC in Atlanta. Very soon, despite the best efforts of the government to control the story, word of the happenings spread all across the globe. One intrepid reporter, seizing on the idea that an alien life form had come to the planet, dubbed the whole event "Alien Ground Zero" and AGZ became the buzzword for years to come.

Many parents had a hard time wrapping their mind around what had happened to their sons. As time went on, however, many accepted the events and moved on; aided by the fact that none of the young men and boys seemed to suffer any negative physical or mental consequences. Moreover, the boys all seemed to be in perfect health and sickness became a distant memory for them.

The only major change to the community was that the "victims" (or participants) of AGZ embrace their sexual freedom enthusiastically. Within only a few days of the event, parents began to express their concern at walking in on their seven-year-old son masturbating furiously or their ten-year-old son engaged in a sixty-nine with the sixteen-year-old neighbor boy. The children, when questioned, rebuffed the adults by saying that what they were doing was fun and that they would keep doing it. When told to stop, they responded with a resounding "No." Therapists were baffled. Oddly, though, the boys only engaged in sexplay with those who had been participants in AGZ and with no others; it was proffered that the shared experience created a bond between the participants.

Soon, it became a common occurrence around the neighborhoods for parents to see their kids engaged in sex with schoolmates. Fathers would peak outside and see their seventeen-year-old son getting longdicked on the front lawn by a sixteen-year-old classmate or walk into their fourteen-year-old son's room only to find him and six of his buddies rapidly sucking each other off. Mothers would come home in the evening and find their seven-year-old son bouncing joyously on the cock of the fifteen-year-old from down the street while their ten-year-old son was eating out the older boy's asshole. The school bathrooms and locker rooms became orgies almost daily while the parks were often the sight of random acts of gay sex.

Oddly (or perhaps understandably), none of the parents wanted to prosecute these instances and the police always seemed to look the other way. Year after year, though, the boys who were seventeen or eighteen would loose interest in the sexplay and stop engaging with their younger counterparts, often finding girlfriends and many going on to lead productive heterosexual lives. Eleven years after AGZ, the communities' boys had all grown up and all went back to normal.

AGZ had a profound affect on humanity. Realizing that there was extraterrestrial life in the universe, people began to put aside petty disputes and engage in efforts to improve the human condition. Racisim, religious bigotry, hate, greed, political corruption, and apathy became things of the past. The United States grew by leaps and bounds, with many countries applying for statehood. Within fifty years, the United States had two hundred and fifty six states encompassing most of the western hemisphere and Europe, east Asia, Russia, parts of the middle east, and bits of Africa. Together, the world worked to eliminate poverty, increased education and opportunity, and developed new and advanced technology. When Earth celebrated the hundred-year anniversary of AGZ, the Terran Ascendancy, a global community without want, cheered loudly for the world-altering event. It had been the spark that had forced humanity out of the dark ages and, enlightened, into the stars.


End file.
